Memorias de un Ángel
by A Silver Tongue
Summary: AU.Ran era una famosa bailarina de ballet,pero ahora su deber como ángel guardián es ayudar a Kaito,un inmaduro millonario,Kazuha,una paparazzi,Aoko,una mujer comprometida y un arquitecto, Shinichi Kudo,el significado de la felicidad y de paso el amor.
1. El cisne que cayó

**Prólogo 1983. El cisne que cayó**

Apenas puso pie en el escenario supo que algo iba mal. El aire pareció hacerse más denso y su cabeza se sintió muy ligera, entre la tercera y cuarta pirouette comenzó a perder el foco de sus ojos. "No ahora" pensó desesperada intentando seguir adelante; muchas personas habían asistido esa noche al teatro donde "El lago de los Cisnes" hacía su publicitado debut y todos miraban atentamente su primer solo, el momento que tanto había soñado y para el cual había practicado sin descanso.

Nadie parecía emitir ni un sonido, atentos solo a la joven promesa del Ballet, Ran Mouri que parecía haber nacido para estar sobre el escenario, cuyo cuerpo se ondulaba y fracturaba con natural elegancia y gracia. Nadie notaba su palidez ni como el aire parecía faltarle.

Se le estaba escapando la vida.

En un momento dado comenzó a oír la orquesta como si estuviese bajo el agua, y su rostro se cubrió con una capa de sudor frio; entre sus fouettes comprendió que su cuerpo le fallaba, perdió el equilibrio y desesperadamente con un salto en el que pareció tener alas propias para reunirse con su creador cayó.

Su corazón ,enfermo desde su nacimiento ,no lo pudo resistir.

Mientras abandonaba su cuerpo traidor Ran caviló débilmente si era verdad que todos tenían una alma gemela, se preguntó si la suya tendría que vivir sola…

Todos lloraban, conmocionados por la trágica hermosura del momento. El cisne estaba muerto.

**Memorias de un Ángel by **Glorious Jeux d'Enfants**.**

**Actualidad. 10:20 am.**

Solo un ajuste del foco y..perfecto!, esta foto le pagaría el alquiler del mes , que ya se le venía encima, Kazuha Toyama suspiró aliviada solo para sentir un gran golpe en su rostro.

"¡Pero qué demonios crees que haces, maldita fotógrafa de segunda!, te crees que entrometerse en la vida de los demás es gracioso!" El hombre al que había estado fotografiando, una estrella del cine, le arrebató la cámara para luego partirla de un golpe" Te enseñaré a respetar a los demás" decía a la vez que la volvía patear.

Kazuha estaba demasiado débil y asustada para hablar o moverse, apenas recordaba la última vez que había sido capaz de comprar algo para comer y lo único que pudo hacer fue protegerse la cabeza con ambas manos , hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

Cuando el hombre se hubo ido, ella permaneció allí tirada en medio del callejón , sollozando de impotencia.

De pronto sintió una mano reconfortante en el hombro, se giró para solo encontrar a nadie.

No podía seguir así.

Kaito Kuroba , aburrido, apoyó todo su peso en un pilar de la lujosa casa en la que se encontraba , con los ojos cerrados respiraba profundamente .

"Aoko, este es tu prometido Shuichi Kuroba ,su padre el Sr. Kuroba y su hijo menor Kaito Kuroba" Presentó en Sr. Nakamori a su hija.

"Es un placer conoceros" respondió una risueña voz.

Kaito abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Había algo en su voz que le llamaba la atención. Se dio cuenta de que ella también lo miraba extrañada.

A él, el hermano de su prometido.

Se maldijo a la vez que sentía que un lazo invisible lo empezaba a unir a Aoko Nakamori, heredera de una de las empresas más importantes del Japón.

Sintió que algo le rozaba el brazo, pero cuando miró solo había aire.

De seguro que los cielos le estaban planeando algo difícil.

-.

Heiji Hattori miró con dolor la escena que se le presentaba en frente de sus ojos.

Su hermano parecía estar haciendo muy feliz a su esposa, sentado a horcajadas sobre ella y despreocupadamente besándola sobre la clavicula.

Los dos estaban desnudos.

Sin decir una palabra se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ese lugar , actuaba con normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado , pero sus ojos mostraban una dureza que antes no había estado allí.

Al subir a su auto sintió como si alguien le apretara la mano reconfortándolo , se giró pero no había nadie.

Suspiró, de pronto se sentía increíblemente cansado.

-.

Hoy todo le salía mal, justo ahora ese semáforo se encontraba en su contra.

El famoso arquitecto Shinichi Kudo, de 26 años, resopló molesto, necesitaba llegar a una importante reunión , y ya iba con atraso, había tenido que ir a visitar a Kazuha , una amiga de la universidad al hospital, ya que un actor violento y estresado le había roto un brazo, y no solo eso, aparentemente la pobre chica de nuevo enfrentaba serios problemas de dinero y presentaba una leve desnutrición que le había ocultado a él, su propio amigo.

En cuanto vio que el semáforo cambiaba a verde, cruzó rápidamente, pero al parecer él no era el único que ese día estaba atrasado.

Una camioneta verde se dirigía a él con toda la velocidad y según las leyes de la física no iba a lograr frenar antes de arrollarlo.

Shinichi ya se creía muerto cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba para luego hacerlo rodar por la ladera de un parque que se encontraba cruzando la calle en un enredo de brazos y piernas con su salvador.

Cuando dejó de rodar , Shinichi se percató que en donde su cuerpo tocaba el del misterioso salvador podía sentía una especie de sensación de paz burbujeante; fue entonces que la vio, pestañeó sorprendido al caer en la cuenta de que era una chica y- ¿Eran eso _alas_? Se frotó los ojos y cuando la volvió a mirar se dio cuenta que no había nada anormal con su espalda. Había sido solo su imaginación.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó con una femenina voz cargada de preocupación.

La miró a los ojos, y boquiabierto comprobó cuan hermosa era.

Al ver su expresión la joven sonrió,

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó Shinichi sorprendido.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente.

"¿Quién te gustaría que fuese?" Le preguntó.

Shinichi aún conmocionado por el hecho de casi haber muerto atropellado la miró extrañado, distraídamente recordó a una famosa bailarina de ballet que había muerto en escena cuando él apenas tenía unos años de vida.

"Ran" Dijo sin saber por qué.

"Muy bien, en ese caso soy Ran, mucho gusto" Y sonriendo aun le tendió la mano y agregó "Shinichi Kudo".

Shinichi dio un respingo.

"¿Cómo sabes quien soy?" Preguntó extrañado.

Ella sólo continuó sonriendo.

-.

**Bienvenidos a Memorias de un Ángel ;D**


	2. Hey Hey girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. or any of the characters/locations contained within this story.

Especial agradecimiento a **coptesita, Angel Mouri, Detective Reivil y Sango-neechan** por sus comentarios y opiniones :D!

**Memorias de un Ángel ****by** Glorious Jeux d'Enfants

**Cáp. 2: Hey Hey Girl **(The virgins).

Kazuha maldijo a la vez que el contestador de Shinichi le respondía por el teléfono, unos hombres la habían estado llamando preguntándole por el paradero de su amigo que no llegaba a una importante reunión, ¿Dónde se había metido?

"Hola, Shinichi , otra vez soy yo, llámame en cuanto puedas."

Colgó el teléfono , estos ejecutivos la tenían al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, furiosa contestó y antes de que le pudieran preguntar nuevamente por el paradero de ese obsesionado de la arquitectura comenzó con un molesto discurso.

"Hey amigo, no me importa quién seas pero estoy en medio de una difícil tarea, me ha llegado el período y estoy sangrando como caballero del zodiaco, ¡OH, pero cuanta sangre!" Sería una mentira, pero ellos no tenían porque saberlo y así, de paso, la dejarían de molestar "Así que si me vuelven a llamar preguntando por Shinichi Kudo , ¡ Le enviaré una toalla higiénica usada!"

Cuando terminó su discurso la línea quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, luego una voz masculina que seguramente pertenecería a un joven dijo mordazmente:

"Escuche señorita, no conozco a ningún Shinichi Kudo , y si tanto sufre por su menstruación póngase un tampón y deje de molestar, llamo porque Sonoko Suzuki me habló de una amiga que necesita trabajo".

Kazuha se quedó en blanco , ¡Un trabajo! Se había graduado en leyes pero como no había ningún trabajo disponible había tenido que empezar a trabajar doble tiempo de paparazzi.

"Ejem, siento el malentendido, soy Kazuha Toyama ,abogada y será un placer ofrecerle mis servicios señor..."

"Hattori, Heiji Hattori" Respondió la seria y extrañamente desanimada voz.

-.

Heiji Hattori hubiera esperado a cualquier tipo de mujer cuando fue a encontrarse con su abogada, la señorita Kazuha Toyama, cualquier tipo de mujer menos a la pequeña y menuda chica que tenía delante.

Perfectas facciones componían un hermoso rostro en el que dos ojos esmeraldas llamaban la atención desde un primer momento sin embargo , la preciosa chica que llevaba el pelo en una media cola mostraba claros signos de haber recibido varios golpes, incluso llevaba el brazo en un cabestrillo .

Por otra parte Kazuha estaba impresionada por el hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos, vestía como todo un ejecutivo pero por su aspecto parecía un deportista profesional.

Era de tez oscura , pero su cara mostraba una seriedad que no le acostumbraba a sus facciones ¿Cómo se vería sonriendo? Se sorprendió preguntando, aunque su cara era seria sus ojos verde azulado mostraban a Kazuha una tristeza que la hacia desear cambiar por alegría.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar tales pensamientos de su cabeza , solo era un hombre apuesto que la necesitaba como abogado.

"Diablos mujer, pareciera que acabas de escaparte del hospital" Dijo él sorpendido.

Ella lo miró fijamente unos segundos entrecerrando los ojos, luego comenzó a ordenar sus papeles dignamente. Se habían reunido en un popular café en medio de una concurrida avenida.

"No importa de donde me haya escapado , estoy aquí en calidad de abogada y te—"

"¡Te escapaste de un hospital! " Exclamó él incrédulo. "Debes de necesitar mucho este trabajo."

"A decir verdad , sí, por lo que te agradecería que-¿a dónde vas? ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó alarmada a la vez que Heiji se comenzaba a arreglar para marcharse y la obligaba a pararse .

"¿Qué te parece que hago? Te llevo de regreso a un hospital o clínica, apenas y te paras tú sola!"

"Yo no necesito un hospital!" Dijo dando un golpe en la mesa a la vez que el hueso le crujía."Esta bien, pero tú vienes conmigo" Dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

"Será un placer" Dijo él a la vez que tomaba en brazos a la excéntrica joven y la subía en su coche.

-.

Shinichi siguió mirando a la enigmática chica que tenía en frente cuando cayó en la cuenta de que habían estado apunto de ser atropellados.

"Dios, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te sientes mal?" Shinichi se lanzó contra ella y la comenzó a palpar en todas partes en busca de lesiones.

Ran sintió algo extraño pero cálido en su estómago al contacto con el arquitecto.

"No hay de que preocuparse, no es que pueda morir" Dijo como si fuese una verdad mundialmente conocida.

Shinichi la miró extrañado, ¿Quién era esta hermosa joven que le salvaba la vida y parecía saber tanto sobre él?

Entre las clavículas le encontró una especie de cicatriz que se perdía entre los senos ocultos en la ropa que llevaba , un sencillo vestido totalmente blanco con hermosos bordados . Ella pareció notarlo y se cubrió con una mano disimulando muy mal.

"¿Qué es esa cicatriz que tienes allí?" Preguntó.

"No es nada, debe de ser un rasguño, ¿Estas bien? Casi me desmayo cuando vi que te atropellaban".

"¿Desmayarte? ¡Pero si no nos habíamos visto nunca!" Protestó suspicazmente.

"Sé más cosas sobre ti de las que parece , para eso estoy aquí para ayudarte!"

Shinichi de pronto se sintió enfadado.

"¡¿Qué sabes tú sobre mí?, eso no importa ahora, me has salvado y has resultado herida por mi culpa, ¿Tiene algún lugar a donde ir?¿Quieres que te lleve?" Le dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse.

Ran aceptó su ayuda y negó con la cabeza, no conocía a nadie en este mundo que parecía tan distinto del que una vez había habitado.

"Vaya , si que eres extraña" murmuró Shinichi por lo bajo, ella le sonrió inmaduramente, suspiró rindiéndose , ella lo había salvado y no tenía adonde ir."Tengo un piso por aquí cerca y como vivo solo , sobran habitaciones, para agradecerte el haberme salvado te dejaré alojar allí hasta que encuentres a alguien que te conozca , ¿Qué te parece?"

Sus ojos brillaron más que antes, nuevamente a Shinichi le pareció ver alas en su espalda pero fue durante una fracción de segundo, Ran lo abrazó eufórica y a Shinichi le embargó una sensación de calidez y alegría tales que no puedo evitar sonreír con ella , juntos emprendieron el camino a su departamento.

La importante reunión ya no era importante.

-.

Ya instalada en una cama de una clínica, Kazuha hojeaba los papeles que Heiji le tendía.

"¿Por qué tienes tantas heridas?" Le preguntó el joven de 30 años intrigado.

"De verdad te interesa saberlo?." Preguntó sombriamente la abogada.

Él asintió.

"En mi tiempo libre me dedico a acosar a las estrellas de cine y uno de ellos me golpeó hasta fracturarme el brazo, también tengo algo llamado desnutrición grado 2 "Respondió como si nada.

Al ver que Heiji no la creía, resopló cansinamente , este joven la intrigaba; por lo que había averiguado era gerente de las empresas Nakamori, dueños de la mayoría de los bancos de Tokio, tenía 26 años , estaba casado y deseaba divorciarse.

"¿Por qué desea divorciarse?" Le preguntó Kazuha.

Él guardó silencio durante unos minutos y cuando Kazuha creía que ya no iba a responder:

"Mi esposa se acostó con un familiar dos semanas después de que nos casáramos"

Dijo finalmente.

Kazuha lo miró estupefacta, y trató de buscar en su rostro algún signo de desesperación propia de alguien que ha perdido al amor de su vida, mas el chico impasible solo le pareció—cansado? En el fuero interno de su mente caviló distraídamente sobre lo poco probable que parecía el que alguien lo engañara a **él**, atractivo y exitoso en lo que era.

Heiji sintió como ella lo estudiaba y girándose le sonrió como diciendo "si, lo se apesta ser yo, pero ayúdame a salir de esto pronto" Kazuha tomada de sorpresa sintió que algo comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

"Hey dime, ¿Cómo era eso de sangrar como caballero del zodiaco?" Preguntó Heiji sardónicamente de pronto.

Ella por toda repuesta sonrió con malicia y le arrojó una almohada a la cara.

**Fin capítulo 2.**

**A prop, todos los títulos o citas que aquí aparecerán serán de mi personal playlist xD así que, si a alguien le gusta este tipo de música venga! preguntadme que tengo miiiles de titulos y artistas excepcionales para compartir con quien quiera ;D!  
**


	3. Dream a little dream of me

Holaaaaaa!!!!! Quiero recordarles que ni la serie de Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen , son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama ( y amigos) y solo los tomo prestado para entreterme y pasar un rato ocioso.

Memorias de un Ángel by Glorious Kyouru Shimuri.

Cáp. 3: She will be loved.

Kaito iba caminando por un sendero en medio del parque que se ubicaba en el corazón de la cuidad con las manos en los bolsillos cuando vio a una mujer que se asomaba peligrosamente por la baranda de un puente a la laguna , obviamente estaba apunto de suicidarse.

O eso creyó Kaito.

Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió en se dirección.

-¡Espere, no lo haga!!.-La mujer extrañada por el grito se volteó hacia él, pero gracias al gran salto que había dado Kaito hacia ella los dos cayeron directo a la laguna.

--------------------------------------

-¡Bienvenida a casa!.- Gritó alegremente Shinichi permitiendo a Ran pasar a su departamento.

Ran entró dudosa pero lo que vio le agradó mucho.

Era un espacioso y bello apartamento ,en donde era claro que vivía un hombre. LA mayoría de las cosas eran blancas o azules y las mesas estaban llenas de planos de futuras construcciones.

Sonrió contenta, este era el mundo de Shinichi, donde empezaba y terminaba su día, en toda la estancia se sentía el aroma del arquitecto, aspiró profundamente y una sensación de protección la invadió.

La cocina se conectaba directamente con el living y en vez de una mesa había una barra americana.

-Y esta será tu habitación .- Shinichi la guió a una puerta que quedaba al lado del baño.- Espero que te guste.- Añadió al ver la sonrisa de Ran.

Pasó de nuevo, le pareció ver unas hermosas alas que nacían entre los omoplatos de la chica, pestañeó, pero seguían allí. Estiró la mano estupefacto , pero su dedos se cerraron en torno al aire, ¿Quién era verdaderamente Ran?

Ran se volteó y lo miró , se veía verdaderamente tierno con la expresión de desconcierto pintada en la cara. Tomó la mano de él y la guió hasta sus alas.

De pronto los dos cayeron desmayados al suelo alfombrado. Ran apoyó la mejilla contra el pecho de aquel humano al que debia proteger y sonrió entre sueños , mientras Shinichi sepultaba el rostro un poco más entre sus cabellos.

-------------------------------------

Kaito emergió de la poca profunda laguna junto con la chica y fue conciente de dos cosas:

1Ella no quería suicidarse. Y 2 La chica era Aoko Nakamori.

Aoko empezó a toser el agua tragada coléricamente y se encaró al desquiciado que tenia delante.

-¡¡¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!? Se puede saber para que hiciste eso!!.-gritó furiosa.

-¡QUE QUERIAS QUE PENSARA SI TE PONES A MIRAR LA LAGUNA CON CARA DE SUICIDIO!!.- le espetó él en el mismo tono, se preocupaba por ella y le pagaba gritándole.

-¿Suicidio?¿Que estúpida idea es esa?! La única razón por la que me suicidaría sería para evitar a ociosos que andan lanzando gente desde puentes!!!!!!!

Kaito rió aun enojado y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de la situación, ¿qué hacían los dos gritándose en medio de una laguna de un parque??

-Será mejor que salgamos , estamos dando un espectáculo.- Kaito le tendió la mano a Aoko.

Ella lo miró con resentimiento , apenas lo había visto dos veces y ya la odiaba, todos eran iguales, unos prepotentes que creían que podían hacer lo que se les viniera en gana, incluso obligarla a casarse con un hombre que no conocía.

-No necesito tu ayuda m puedo valérmelas por mi misma.- dijo mirando a otro lado e ignorando su mano tendida.

Kaito sonrió, Aoko llevaba un intrincado vestido que le impediría nadar , tendría suerte si conseguía llegar a la orilla antes del anochecer, pero decidió no ayudarla, vería cuanto duraba antes de pedirle ayuda.

-Como quieras.- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Aoko intentó pararse en una roca que había bajo el agua pero las capas del vestido se le enredaban entre las piernas y pesaban increíblemente, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio Kaito nadaba a su alrededor relajadamente, como un tiburón cercando a su presa. A Aoko no le agradó pensar e ella como la presa.

Uno de sus pies resbaló de la roca y comenzó a aletear en el aire en busca de algo donde sujetarse, Kaito al ver que iba a caer se acercó a ella preocupado y recibió el impacto del cuerpo de Aoko cayéndole encima, los dos comenzaron a chapotear abrazados.

Las ancianas que pasaban por el puente o los alrededores de la laguna los miraban con caras de reprobación, algunas murmurando algo sobre los "jóvenes atrevidos que nadaban en la laguna ".

Kaito al notar esto les lanzó un beso y cogió a Aoko de la cintura arrastrándola a la orilla.

Aoko se abría soltado pero sabía que era inútil con ese molesto vestido tratar de nadar por su cuenta.

-¿Qué hacías sola en le parque tan temprano?.-Preguntó Kaito mientras la tiraba a la orilla.

-Pensaba.-fue la callada respuesta de ella, al ver la duda pintada en el rostro de Kaito preguntó.- ¿Cómo es Shuichi-san?

Kaito guardó silencio pensando seriamente mientas seguía nadando hacia la tierra firme del parque.

-Bueno pues..., él es un muchacho tímido y taciturno que gusta de plantar flores en nuestro jardín.

Lo dijo en un tono tan serio que Aoko casi le creyó, por lo menos hasta la parte de las flores. Este tipo no hacia nada serio, se soltó de él aprovechando que el agua les llegaba hasta la cintura y la encaró.

-De seguro solo estas celoso de él, que es todo u hombre, responsable y maduro no como tú que te pasas haciendo bromas estúpidas, ¿sabes que???!!!!! ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE SEA CON ÑEL CON QUIEN TENGA QUE CASARME, CIAOOO!!!.- se alejó de allí por uno de los senderos del parque.

Un grito de Kaito le llegó por la espalda.

-¡Se te ve toda la ropa interior y el vestido se te pega en todo el cuerpo!

Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir se alejo de allí sin voltear.

Kaito aun en el agua le veía alejarse con una sonrisa de niño en navidad, tenia una nueva compañera de juegos.

Ran miraba toda la escena sentada en una de las altas ramas de un árbol junto a la laguna, miró a Aoko y por un momento vio unas hermosas alas desplegadas que nacían de su espalda, solo los niños parecieron notar el extraño fenómeno, pero no tomaron mucha atención, con frecuencia veían alas en los adultos cuando estos experimentaban emociones intensas..

Ran miró a Kaito y rió , vio las mismas alas que las de Aoko, pero más brillantes, sonrió y se alejó de allí, esos dos se hacían mucha falta y se complementaban excelentemente.

------------------------------------------

Cuando Shinichi despertó Ran no estaba allí, ninguna chica con alas de ángel, suspiró desesperándose, así que solo había sido un sueño.

Se levantó y miró el reloj, eran las 7:30 a.m. Fue al baño se desvistió y se comenzó a duchar dejando que el agua caliente le relajara los músculos , sentía como si hubiese dormido en el suelo, sin embargo había despertado en su cama,

-Buenos días señor Kudo.-le saludó coquetamente su secretaria.

-Causando sensación, ne Kudo?.- una voz fría le habló por la espalda, volteó y saludó a la chica.

- Haibara , deberías aprender a no ser tan tenebrosa, por una mañana me gustaría verte entrar en la oficina con un ramo de flores , una sonrisa y que nos abrazaras a todos como saludo.

LA hermosa joven de cabello castaño sonrió lacónicamente , había llegado a Kyoto hace solo un año, luego de que su familia se mudara a Los Angeles, se quedó en Japón porque le gustaba el ritmo del país. Trabajaba con Shinichi desde hace 8 meses y como gran cosas , le hablaba, pedir sonrisas y abrazos era mucho soñar.

-Tú a lo tuyo, Kudo, HE revisado los planos del museo de Tokio, al parecer no hay errores, pero me gustaría saber si la estructura es compatible con el territorio donde se construirá.

Shinichi se desperezó en su cómodo asiento de trabajo.

-Pues yo cuento con todo el día de ocio , todos mis trabajos están finalizados , todo por haber trabajado horas extras, Kudo , eres un hombre inteligente.- Se felicitó mientras miraba por la ventana.

Se encontraban en un lujoso edificio en una de las plantas altas, solo los mejores en sus especialidades trabajaban en el y sus remuneraciones eran altísimas . Shinichi se sabía exitoso en su trabajo, sin embargo por alguna razón sentía como si algo le hiciese falta, cada noche al llegar a su piso el frío y el silencio lo envolvían como una tumba.

A veces se sorprendía deseando a alguien con quien charlar, reír o incluso pelear. No es que no hubiese intentado mantener una relación , pero todas las chicas lo decepcionaban de una manera u otra.

Una repentina imagen de Ran le vino a la mente, suspiró, "como si un sueño me fuese a hacer compañía"...

-¿Me estas escuchando?.-le preguntó Haibara.

El arquitecto se había quedado repentinamente taciturno. Shinichi parpadeó varias veces confundido.

-¿Decías algo?

Haibara suspiró y repitió todo de nuevo.

-Que si podrías ir a revisar el terreno en mi lugar, estoy muy retrasada en mi trabajo.

Shinichi la miró indignado.

-Ni lo sueñes, hoy me dedicaré a vegetar.- Cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y cerró los ojos violentamente.

-Gracias, aquí esta la dirección.- Haibara dejó los papeles en su escritorio y se fue a su lugar de trabajo,

-No lo haré.- Repitió Shinichi.

--------------------------------------

Ran estaba sentada en un semáforo en pleno centro. Observaba la ciudad y a su gente ir y venir.

Varias madres arrastraban a sus hijos de la mano intentando no chocar con nadie. Se dio cuenta de que varios niños la miraban extrañados. Suspiró. Nadie podía verla , era invisible para todos los humanos , a menos que ella quisiese ser vista , nadie notaría su presencia. Hasta ahora, aparte de los niños, Shinichi era el único que la había visto, incluso la había tocado.

Aun no se explicaba que la había llevado a mostrarle sus alas , respiró hondamente. No había problema si no se involucraba con él, y sabía que no tenia de que preocuparse , en sus años como bailarina no había amado a nadie , la danza era lo más importante para ella, no había tenido tiempo para hablar con chicos.

Entre toda la gente Ran vio a Kazuha surgir de entre la masa, por el modo en que fruncía el ceño supo que no era uno de sus mejores días. Desplegó las alas y se dirigió a ella, la gente solo sintió una calida brisa de aire que había pasado.

Colocó una rosa en el camino de la paparazzi, quien al verla se agachó y la recogió con delicadeza, sonriendo. Ran se encontraba a su lado observándola, las alas de Kazuha eran opacas y permanecían plegadas a su espalda.

Todos los humanos poseían alas , claro que no como l de los ángeles, estas eran invisibles para cualquier ojo humano y no se podían tocar, eran algo etéreo , eran sus almas.

Cada persona poseía alas diferentes y estas cambiaban según los sentimientos , por ellas Ran se guiaba en cuanto al estado de sus protegidos.

Si las alas de Kazuha estaban en ese estado significaba que vivía sumida en miedo, no era de extrañar .Con el trabajo de paparazzi que tenía a menudo era agredida por conseguir alguna foto, la cual apenas le alcanzarían para alimentarse.

Asediada por una tristeza repentina se abrazó a si misma, tratando de protegerse de pena, luego abrazó a Kazuha y emprendió el vuelo.

No contaba con mucho tiempo pero se encargaría de que todos sus protegidos fueran felices, nadie sufriría como había sufrido ella.

Fin capitulo 3.

Holaaaaaa aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo queria aclarar que puse como personaje a Ai Haibara en vez de a Shiho Miyano porque me era raro escribir de alguien que nunca ha aparecido en los tomos que he leido, el caso como siempre, gracias a **coptesita, Angel Mouri, Detective Reivil y Sango-neechan **por los reviewsus palabras de verdad que me hacen feliz!!!!! Al resto: DEJE UN $/$·/$/ REVIEW DE $&$/·!!

Glorious Kyouru Shimuri.


	4. Hell no!

Hola!!luego de un receso he vuelto con otro capitulo de este **universo alterno**!!!!! Quiero recordarles que ni la serie de Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen , son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama ( y amigos) .

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Angel Mouri, Amidala Granger**, **RanAngel** y **Coptesita, y Detective reivil **gracias por sus reviews que llenan de ánimo! siento la tardanza!

Memorias de un Ángel by Glorious Kyouru Shimuri.

Cáp.4: "Amor" de Hermanos, Heiji v/s Hakuba

Shinichi iba en camino hacia el terreno en donde se elevaría el próximo museo de Tokio.

Haibara siempre hacía lo mismo, le imponía algo que él no quería hacer y él terminaba haciéndolo igual.

Suspiró derrotado con el volante del auto firmemente sujeto entre las manos y se apeó frente a una cafetería muy acogedora.

Tomó los papeles de Haibara que estaban en el asiento del copiloto y se bajó del auto. Al pasar al lado de la cafetería miró hacia adentro en donde varias personas conversaban tomando café y comiendo algún dulce. Los observó con envidia y siguió su camino calle abajo hacia el terreno en construcción.

Estaba haciendo el trabajo de otro y recién eran las diez de la mañana...

---------------------------------------------------

-Vaya ,vaya, mi querido hermanito , trabajando como siempre. Se bufó un hombre extremadamente apuesto, rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa cínica.

Heiji levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

A pesar de que ese día tenía la mañana libre había decidido ir a trabajar igual, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a su hermano y a Ayumi desnudos sobre la alfombra y había pensado que un poco de trabajo lo distraería. Algo estúpido ya que se le había escapado que su hermano trabajaba en el mismo lugar que él.

-¿Qué? No salidas a tu querido hermano mayor?.-dijo Hakuba Hattori con los brazos abiertos esperando un abrazo de Heiji.

Heiji le asestó un golpe con su puño en plena cara

-Hola Hakubaa, ¿qué tal? ¿te duele algoo?.-Heiji le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Mierda!.- Hakuba se encogió con la impresión del dolor repentino , se tocó tentativamente en el sector de su cara herido.- ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Hakuba se secó la sangre que le salía por la comisura de la boca.

-¿No me digas que estas enfadado por lo de la perra de de Ayumi?

-Como crees...-Heiji lo golpeó de nuevo, Hakuba sin embargo continuó.

-La muy suelta , ni siquiera lo hacía bien, lo único que hacía era alabar "Hakuba" Hakuba".- Se bufó imitando la voz de Ayumi.

-¿A que has venido?.-Preguntó rendido Heiji.- A restregarme que lograste acostarte con la única mujer que creía que no lo haría?

Hakuba sonrió malévolamente, en toda su vida no había habido ninguna mujer que se le resistiera, especialmente las novias de Heiji. Era una forma de sentirse bien consigo mismo, no era tan inteligente ni exitoso como su hermano menor pero al momento de elegir entre los dos las mujeres siempre lo preferían a él ,aunque después siempre terminaban llorando.

-No debes de darle tanta importancia a un asunto sin importancia alguna, ¿Cuántas veces no hemos compartido un juguete?.- Se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Heiji.- ¿A que no adivinas a quien me encontré al volver a mi apartamento? Esa retardada de Ayumi creyó que por un revolcón ya estábamos saliendo, incluso , casi me dio pena, ¿sabes? Deberías casarte con mujeres que no sean tan tontas.

Heiji lo miró con resentimiento .Había pensado que podría ser feliz con Ayumi, que esta seria lo suficientemente inteligente para ver sobre la tapadera de su hermano, incluso la había aprendido a querer, pero al igual que todas las mujeres que deseaba hakuba no se le había podido resistir, pero lo había pagado caro, la había llamado para concretar la cita para el papeleo del divorcio y apenas le había podido hablar entre el mar de lagrimas, sollozos y suplicas de ella.

Sin prestar atención a lo que Hakuba le comenzaba a decir tomó las llaves de su carro y se alejó en su auto lejos de allí donde recuerdos que no servían para nada lo empezaran a asaltar.

--------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la casa de los Kuroba , donde ahora se estaba quedando para conocer mejor a su prometido, Aoko seguía igual de mojada por el "chapuson" que se había dado con Kaito en la laguna del parque central.

En el vestíbulo había un espejo de cuerpo entero en el que se miró críticamente , tenía un aspecto terrible, pero nada que un baño y ropa seca no pudiera arreglar. Mas valía que se apurara a su habitación, luego no fuera a ser que algún sirviente la viera con ese aspecto tan desaliñado.

Se giró y se encontró de frente con la mirada fría de Shuichi , se quedó congelada mientras él la miraba, y no de una forma muy bonito.

Sus ojos mostraban desaprobación al recorrerle de pies a cabeza ,incluso con vergüenza ajena, sin decirle ni una palabra se giró y se fue al despacho de su padre.

-Cielos Aoko , te ves ordinaria y horrible.-dijo desdeñosamente el Sr. Nakamori al pasar tras Shuichi.

Sintió como una ola de dolor y vergüenza la recorría al recibir tan frías miradas , el en los ojos de Shuichi la perseguía como una sombra.

Kaito entró en la sala y la miró divertido.

-¿Sabes? Debería empujar a más chicas a la laguna , aunque dudo que ninguna quedara más divertida y encantadora que tú.-dijo apunto de reírse , cambió su expresión a una más solemne.- Te ves adorable con esa de perro chihuahueño que esta poniendo, sí! Esa misma!

El dolor y la soledad que invadían fueron desplazados por un oleada de una extraña mezcla de furia y entretención.

-Pues tú no estas mejor yo, pareces un verdadero psicópata con el pelo revuelto y lleno de hojas y tu ropa toda mojada.

Kaito le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía.

-Que puedo decir, a veces causo ese efecto en la mujeres.¿Por que estabas tan deprimida?

-Yo no estaba—nunca- Shuichi se ha disgustado conmigo.- vio como Kaito se sentaba en uno de los sillones y lo imitó.

-No le hagas caso, de verdad , él se enoja fácilmente por todo . En compensación por lo del lago te doy estos boletos exclusivos .-Kaito le entregó dos tarjetas con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Aoko los tomó y los leyó , frunció el ceño:

"Vale por un tour con tu Kaito favorito por todas las propiedades de la familia Kuroba"

"Vale por un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de tu Kaito favorito"

-Tienes suerte de que me quedaran de las últimas.- se dio importancia Kaito.- La demanda es muy alta.

Aoko sonrió agradecida.

-Creo que solo me quedaré con la primera, gracias.-Dijo devolviéndole el vale por el beso y el abrazo, el que Kaito solo ignoró.

-entonces acuéstate temprano hoy, mañana a primera hora te enseñaré todo lo que hay por saber sobre la familia Kuroba.- mientras hablaba se había puesta de pie y con los brazos extendidos se fue alejando siempre dando la cara a Aoko . Cuando se hubo alejado se escondió tras un pilar de la casa y hizo un gesto de victoria con los brazos.

--------------------------------------

Kyoto había cambiado mucho en todos esos años , pensaba Ran mientras caminaba distraídamente por en medio de una calle en pleno centro.

Difícilmente se podía ver el cielo, rascacielos y publicidad lo impedía. Con la mano como visera miró hacia el cielo esforzándose por ver hasta donde llegaban los edificios , en eso estaba cuando escuchó gritos y una bocina de auto, extrañada vio como la gente la apuntaba y se tapaba los ojos y la camioneta que se le venía encima .

Sintió a alguien que la empujó del camino de la camioneta hacia la acera y se encontró tirada en el suelo , como había pasado con Shinichi, junto a un atractivo hombre que jadeaba por el esfuerzo recién hecho.

-Diablos mujer, no es muy inteligente pararse en medio de la calle a contemplar el cielo .- le dijo irónicamente.

Ran se sonrojó profundamente, en realidad que había sido muy estúpido de su parte.

La gente que había presenciado todo los rodeaba , curioso, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de sangre y mirando al joven con cara de aprobación.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, estamos dando un espectáculo a lo grande.- El joven de no mas de 30 años se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ran se sintió aun más tonta mientras se dejaba arrastrar por quien creía haberle salvado la vida.

Entraron a una cafetería donde él pidió un vaso de agua para ella, quien seguramente presentaría un aspecto terrible por el modo en que él la miraba preocupado.

-Soy Ran Mouri, lamento haberte molestado por un descuido mío, hace más 40 años que no paseaba por las calles de Kyoto..

Él petañeó extrañado, ¿40 años? Pero si por su apariencia no aparentaba tener más de 20 años, de seguro que el golpe que se habían dado al caer y el shock le habían afectado el cerebro, la miró preocupado.

-Mi nombre es Heiji Hattori, ¿De verdad que estas bien?.- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Dijiste Heiji Hattori?.-el asintió.-Que alegría el poder encontrarte al fin! Necesitas mi ayuda para encontrar a tu compañera destinada en esta vida!

Heiji pestañeó sorprendido

Shinichi cerró la carpeta de Ai con alivió ¡por fin había terminado! Ahora podría ir a casa y vegetar...

SOLO.

"Dios , que pensamiento más patético, ni que fuera Bridjet Jones"

Pasó nuevamente al lado de la cafetería, miró al interior mientras caminaba y siguió su camino, se subió al auto, se bajó y rehizo su camino a la cafetería.

Allí entre las mesas y la gente se encontraba Ran , la chica que supuestamente él había soñado, .

acompañada por un joven que seguramente tendría la edad de él.

Todo sucedió como en un sueño, como si fuese completamente normal lo que hacía , como predeterminado sintió como su cuerpo avanzaba por entre la multitud hacia la mesa de Ran , quien al verlo lo saludó , le invitó a sentarse y le presentó a Heiji Hattori , un joven que le había salvado la vida, por decirlo así.

Y Después, cuando se dio cuenta ya llevaban toda la tarde hablando y ya se podía decir que los tres eran grandes amigos.

----------------------------------

Había sido una semana verdaderamente extraña. Cuando se suponía que debería estar pasando más tiempo con su prometido, había pasado cada día en compañía de Kaito Kuroba.

En el paseo a los hipódromos Kaito le había enseñado como cuidar un caballo aparte de ensillarlo y le había mostrado orgulloso su propio potrillo que había nacido hacía solo unos meses.

Luego le había dado un tour a pie por todas las propiedades inventando "discretamente" según él todos los datos que habían por conocer. Ella se reía de sus locuras y disfrutaba de su compañía. Había sido necesaria una semana completa para mostrarle cada propiedad que poseía la respetada familia Kuroba.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que se divertían , en las noches la invadía la incomodidad cuando debía presentarse cenar junto a un frío Shuichi. Él apenas le dirigía unas miradas y cuando hablaba la ignoraba completamente, haciéndola sentir tonta e insegura. Luego, estando a solas su papá le reprochaba el que no fuera una mejor pareja para "Shuichi-san", pero ahí Kaito interrumpiría con alguna excusa falsa para salvarla .

"Esto no puede continuar , me casaré con Shuichi"pensaba Aoko cada vez que Kaito le hacía compañía en los eventos familiares cuando Shuichi la ignoraba.

"Desde hoy intentaré pasar más tiempo con Shuichi, y si él me ignora me le pegaré como lapa!.-pensó.

Después de todo Kaito Kuroba no era más que un tipo ocioso que se divertía haciendo cosas ociosas como criar caballos o tirar mujeres de puentes.

Desde este momento comenzaba el "Super Aoko's plan :Catching your future "Oh-so-loved-husband".

-.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinichi miró a Ran seriamente.

-Entonces, eres un ángel, MI ángel guardián, bajaste del cielo luego de morir hace más de 10 años por un paro cardiaco y ahora cuidas a humanos y tratas de hacerlos felices.

Ran asintió.

Shinichi continuó.

-Pasaste todo el día volando por la ciudad con tus alas de ángel que yo no puedo ver ni nadie más ,a menos que tu lo desees, ah excepto los niños y animales.

Ran volvió a asentir con vehemencia , ¡Que alegría! le había creído todo , y se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que había esperado.

-...

-...

-¡¿Y ESPERAS QUE TE CREA TODA ESA MIERDA??!!!!.-gritó de repente Shinichi lanzándole un cojín que le llegó en plena cara a Ran.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO ME CREES?.-le espetó Ran en el mismo tono lanzándole de vuelta el mismo cojín.- TU MISMO HAS VISTO MIS ALAS!.

-BUENO –PERO—comenzó a decir él pero al darse cuanta de que ella tenía razón y que no tenía nada que decir solo le tiró el cojín de vuelta.

En eso estaban cuando una voz los interrumpió:

-Que tiernooooo, los tortolitos tienen una guerra de almohadas, tal vez me debería ir y volver dentro de un rato.

-Heiji!!.-Ran se paró de un salto y fue a saludar al chico.- ¿Qué haces en mi apartamento?

Shinichi frunció el ceño .

-¿TÚ apartamento?.-De repente , como le había sucedido ya varias veces, le pareció ver un destello de alas que nacían en la espalda de la chica...

Heiji miraba divertido la escena, desde que se habían conocido con Shinichi casi instantáneamente se había acordado entre ellos proteger a esta chica tan distraída y despistada.

Shinichi había quedado atónito al saber que la chica casi había sido atropellada.

Algo más allá de lo explicable los empujaba a permanecer cerca de ella para protegerla de si misma.

Shinichi seguía viendo las alas en la espalda de Ran , pero , al parecer, él era el único que lo notaba, pestañeó confuso, Ran y su cuanto del ángel, ya estaba empezando a ver cosas por sus falacias...

Cuando la chica se fue a traer té, aprovechó para llevarse a Heiji a un rincón donde no les pudiera escuchar.

-¿Qué pasó Kudo? ¿Te pusiste sentimental?

-Escúchame Heiji, estoy preocupado por Ran , antes de que llegaras afirmaba que era un-

El teléfono de Heiji escogió ese momento para sonar, quien ignorando la frustación de Shinichi, respondió:

-Hei-Heiji, is that you?

-Kazuha, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué estas hablando en inglés?

Shinichi lo miró sorprendido ¿Kazuha, no se trataría de "esa" Kazuha, verdad?

Fin Capítulo 4.

Hi there! Siento que me tardara tanto en actualizar , en realidad el capítulo ya estaba listo desde hace semanas pero me dio lata pasarlo a computador y luego me fui de vacaciones .El próximo capítulo también ya está escrito pero me flojera pasarlo U y como hoy entre a clases no se cuando volveré a actualizar, pero, PACIENCIA PEQUEÑOS SALTAMONTES! Que no tengo planeado abandonar este fic que me agrada tanto! Saludos a todos y recuerden READ&REVIEW!

Hasta la próxima.

Glorious Kyoru Shimuri.


	5. To be surprised

Hola!!luego de un receso he vuelto con otro capitulo de este **universo alterno**!!!!! Quiero recordarles que ni la serie de Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen , son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama ( y amigos) .

Este capítulo va dedicado a C**optesita, Amidala Granger y ** **Detective reivil **gracias por sus reviews que llenan de ánimo! siento la tardanza!

Memorias de un Ángel by Glorious Kyouru Shimuri.

Cáp.5: un verdadero ángel???

-Hei-Heiji, is that you? –

-Kazuha, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué estas hablando en inglés?

Shinichi lo miró sorprendido ¿Kazuha, no se trataría de "esa" Kazuha, verdad?

-Listen, I can't speak right now, but I'm in trouble, I'm in the Hospital and I have no money so I can't pay! And here's a guy (He can't speak english)who, I dare to say, is not happy.

-¿Hospital? En qué te metiste ahora?!, ¿Estas bien?

Ran lo miraba hablar por celular preocupada ,por lo que había escuchado habían problemas. Las caídas alas de Heiji se movían frenéticamente.

-I didn't do anythingh! I just was taking some innocent photos of an actress having an affair and when i woke I was here and I don't have any money , you gotta help me! Will you? You can't abandon me! You will miss me! I will make sure that!!jajajajaja ñaca ñaca ñaca!

Heiji frunció el ceño y miró escépticamente su celular como si este fuera Kazuha.

-Hey tranquilízate, no quiero que me empieces a mandar cartas amenazadoras algo por el estilo, voy de inmediato, pero esto te costará de tu sueldo!

-Whatever, I love you so much!.- Canturreó Kazuha .

Una vez que hubo colgado miró al doctor y rió nerviosamente.

-Mi hermano gemelo perdido de Escocia.

El doctor la miró escépticamente

-Escocia? No estaba hablando en Inglés?

-Escocia? Dije Escocia? Quise decir Inglaterra.

El médico la miró sospechosamente y la fulminó con la mirada, comenzaba a sospechar que la chica no tenía con que pagarles la recomposición de su nariz rota.

Kazuha se acomodó mejor en su cama .

-Y...dígame , Doc, tiene hijos?

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno chicos debo irme ya .-Dijo Heiji poniéndose su saco.

-Problemas?.-Ran lo miró preocupada.

-Mi abogada tuvo problemas y está en el hospital.- explicó tomando sus llaves.

Shinichi se le acercó pensativo.

-Abogada? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No creo que la conozcas, pero ahora que recuerdo una vez mencionó a un Shinichi, su nombre es Toyama, Kazuha Toyama.

-Lo sabía! Maldición, siempre consigue terminar en le hospital!!

Heiji lo miró sorprendido.

-Entonces la conoces, vaya que coincidencia! En ese caso de seguro querrás venir conmigo, no?

Shinichi asintió y fue a buscar su abrigo.

-----------------------------------------------

-Kazuha , estas bien...??!!!.-preguntó Heiji entrando a la habitación que le había asignado a la chica, pero se paró en seco cuando vio a un chico en vez de la abogada.-Lo siento, me equivoqué de habitación, busco a una chica.

El chico se volteó a verlo y los tres chicos (Ran los había acompañado) pudieron ver que casi toda su cara y brazos y cara estaban vendados.

-Eso es muy cruel, sabes? Sé que no soy una rubia despampanante , pero no estoy tan mal.

Heiji lo miró incrédulo.

-Kazuha, ¿Eres tú? Diablos pareces un hombre con toda tu cara deformada.- El joven la miró fijamente hasta que le médico se interpuso en su línea de vista .

-No había dicho que era su hermano gemelo perdido de Inglaterra?.-preguntó irónicamente a Kazuha.-Porque la verdad es que no se parecen mucho.

-¿Acaso dije hermano gemelo perdido de Inglaterra?? Quise decir novio perdido de Inglaterra.-rió nerviosa .

-Escúcheme señorita, estoy empezando a sospechar que no tiene con que costear el-

-¡¿No es ese Gregory House junto a Meredith Grey?!!

Cuando el médico miró hacia donde le indicaba Kazuha esta aprovechó para saltar de su cama a la ventana olvidando por completo que seguía conectada a varias maquinas que le administraban sueros y otros.

Ran miraba en silencio la escena desde un rincón, la mentándose por no haber podido proteger a la paparazzi.

Kazuha cayó torpemente al piso en medio de un enredo de cables y agujas, miró penosamente al médico que la miraba con una ira incontenible.

-Me rindo, la verdad es que no tengo ni con que pagar este vaso de agua, por cierto es gratis?.-el medico asintió y ella tomó alegremente todo el vaso.- El caso, no tengo dinero, pero estoy segura de que mi cliente, el señor Hattori ,aquí presente, me ayudará, ya que sé que él es una gran persona que no abandonará a una pobre e indefensa mujer como yo.

Heiji miraba el triste monologo de Kazuha con el ceño fruncido, no sabía si reír o enfadarse, esta mujer era todo un caso, por otra parte Shinichi se destornillaba de la risa y luchaba para que el buen médico no lo notara, algo típico de su amiga tratar de hacer perro muerto en un hospital, de seguro ya la reconocerían como cliente Premium en deudas, por o que le había contado , se gastaba casi todo su sueldo en las atenciones médicas.

Notó que el médico en su camino a la puerta de salida se había topado con Ran y la miraba interesado.

-¿Sabes, muchacha? Es curioso que tengas una cicatriz cómo esa en tu pecho, cualquiera que te viera diría que estas muerta o algo así, esa cicatriz es típica de alguien que muere por un gran infarto.

-¿De veras? Que coincidencia.-Ran parecía incómoda y esquivaba la mirada del doctor , rápidamente se escondió tras Shinichi, tal como lo haría una niña pequeña.

El doctor sin tomar mucha importancia , se dirigió con Heiji a la sala de recepción para arreglar lo del pago.

Shinichi recordó en ese momento la historia del ángel que Ran le había contado hace unas horas,

¿No había dicho que había muerto por un infarto?, Sacudió la cabeza como tratando de ahuyentar ese pensamiento: una coincidencia.

Miró a su amiga con lástima esta vez le habían dado duro en la cara , solo se le notaba un amasijo de carne hinchada, una nariz rota derecha enderezada y los labios sin ninguna forma y rotos.

Varias veces le había hecho prestamos a su pobre amiga, pero sospechaba que le avergonzaba seguir abusando de él, ya que desde hace más de 6 meses que rechazaba cualquier intento de ayuda económica.

-¡¡Shinichi que alegría verte!.- lo saludó la paparazzi.-No te veía desde que me rompieron el brazo!

Ran miró a la chica con admiración, esta humana no se adentraba con nada, se podía decir que ,literalmente, la habían apaleado y aun tenía fuerzas para bromear!. Miró las alas de la chica: mustias y caídas, solo aparentaba .

-Kazuha, ¿Qué te hicieron ahora? Y por cierto, ¿Cómo es que conoces a Hattori Heiji?

-Te iba a preguntar lo mismo, soy su abogada temporal ya que el suyo esta de vacaciones, Sonoro sabía que tenía problemas de dinero, como siempre, y me consiguió el trabajo.-Se fijó en Ran en ese momento e hizo un amago de sonrisa.- Shinichi, no me digas que te conseguiste novia!!

Shinichi vio como Ran se acercaba y tomaba las manos de Kazuha con delicadeza.

Kazuha sintió como si su alma fuera consolada , reconfortada y disfruto de la sensación de paz que la recorría.

Shinichi notó el cambio que sufría Kazuha al contacto con Ran ¿Seria cierto...?

-Mi nombre es Ran y me alegro de que por fin nos hayamos conocido "en persona", espero que seamos grandes amigas.

Repentinamente Kazuha no pudo evitar rompe en sollozos compulsivos y violentos y se abrazó a Ran frenéticamente

-Me siento tan miserable!.-dijo entre lágrimas.- Odio este trabajo pero sin él me quedo en la calle, no se puede caer más bajo, ya no quiero seguir siendo lastimada , tengo miedo de morir uno de estos días.

Shinichi escuchaba a su amiga sorprendido, nunca se había desahogado así y menos buscado consuelo e alguien.

-No te preocupes .-Decía Ran .-Estoy segura de que Heiji no dejará que nada malo te pase, no te volverán a lastimar, solo debes permanecer a su lado, los dos deben ayudarse mutuamente.

Mientras la luz del atardecer bañaba la habitación , las dos permanecieron abrazadas hasta que la paparazzi se hubo calmado.

Shinichi miraba la escena como de lejos, solo un espectador, el ocaso que iluminaba a la herida y al ángel que la rodeaba con sus alas , protegiéndola.

Sonrió, poco a poco se iba convenciendo de la verdad.

Fin Cáp. 5.

Glorious Kyouru Shimuri.

-


	6. Memorias de un ángel

Halo! Un nuevo mes un nuevo cap! ;D, solo por si las dudas aclaro que esto es un ** universo alterno**, asi que habrá cosas que sean tipo "pero como! Esto nunca salió en la serie?" no se preocupen que esa es la idea xD

Este capítulo va dedicado a **KyoKo-4ever** ,**Coptesita, Rani07 y Angel Mouri **gracias por sus reviews que llenan de ánimo y hacen que me diga "si! Lo haré! Por ellas me sentare hasta que se me corte la circulación y pasaré todas las hojas de papel a pc!" muchas muchas gracias, esto va para ustedes y para las personas que disfrutan anónimamente.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. or any of the characters/locations contained within this story.

_**Memorias de un Ángel**_ by Glorious Jeux d'Enfants

**Cáp.6: Memorias de un ángel.**

"¿_Cómo_ haces eso?" preguntó Shinichi una vez dejaron el hospital y caminaban por la ciudad.

Ran que miraba hacia los increíbles rascacielos que los rodeaban y que aun no existían cuando ella vivía se volteo hacia él extrañada.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¡Eso! ,Tocas a una persona y pareciera como si los sanaras o algo así!"

Ran sonrió enigmáticamente y se cruzó de brazos.

"Eso ya lo sabes".

Shinichi desesperado se pasó la mano por el cabello. Se negaba a aceptar que vivía con un ángel, aunque en el hospital había visto como Ran envolvía con ¡_alas_! a Kazuha. De pequeño seguramente habría aceptado todo fácilmente y estaría más que feliz, sin embargo, ya con 28 años no sabía que pensar, quizás la pobre chica estaba loca y su familia la buscaba por todas partes consiente del delirio que sufría, quizás las supuestas alas solo habían sido un efecto visual provocado por la luz de la habitación! tal vez conocía su nombre porque lo había escuchado por ahí!.

Una idea cruzó por su mente , la pondría a prueba. No le pediría que volara o algo asi; no estaba dentro de sus planes que se lanzara de un cuarto piso y quedara inválida de por vida al darse cuenta de que en realidad solo era una mera humana, se estrujó el cerebro buscando algo seguro donde no corriera riesgo alguno…

Ran lo observaba entusiasmada por la naturalidad con que él parecía comportarse con ella, sonrió complacida al darse cuenta de que durante toda su carrera de bailarina nunca había tenido esta casi-amistad que tan espontáneamente había surgido entre ellos, asi era el compartir con otros seres humanos? Siempre se sentía esta calidez al mirarlos? Deseo poder hacerle estas y otras preguntas a Shinichi, si tan solo la creyera…

"Ran, como err-_ángel _¿Puedes curar personas?"

Ran se sobresaltó al escucharlo dirigirse a ella tan repentinamente y olvidó lo que estaba pensando.

"Depende de a que te refieras, no puedo revivir, curar personas que ya están a punto de morir ni nada por el estilo" Comprendió que él la estaba probando pero no entendía a que quería llegar.

Shinichi parecía ser toda una caja de sorpresas.

Él sonrió complacidamente y sin dejar de cavilar sobre como dejarla en evidencia la cogió de la mano distraídamente dispuesta a hacer tiempo mientras una imagen se iba formando en su mente.

Ran se dejó guiar obedientemente tras de él mirando sus manos unidas.

-.

"De verdad que eres todo un caso" Decía Heiji mientras ayudaba a Kazuha a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Había decidido llevarla a su casa ya que , según lo que le había contado la abogada, su casera no quería verla hasta que pagara el alquiler de los últimos 5 meses, por lo que no podía llevarla allí.

Aunque ahora que comenzaba asentarse la idea en su cabeza comprendió los alcances de su propuesta, siendo el más obvio que ahora tendría que compartir el piso con ella, ¿Cómo diablos había pasado de esto? Cliente o no,él era un hombre y ella una mujer, por muy extravagante que fuera.

Kazuha miraba atónita el espacioso loft de Heiji, él si que vivía rodeado de lujos , mentalmente calculó que su piso cabria unas tres veces aquí, ni mencionar la increíble vista que tenia de la ciudad, y el maldito le pagaba una miseria ,sabia que tendría que haberle pedido más por su hora de consulta.

"¿A qué te dedicas que siempre terminas en el hospital?" Preguntó Heiji mirándola desconfiadamente.

Lo único que quedaba del hermoso rostro eran sus brillantes ojos verdes. Intentó no reir al caer en cuenta el aspecto andrógeno que le aportaban las vendas.

Kazuha frunció el ceño ofendida al ver como el intentaba no burlarse en su cara.

"Ya te lo dije, soy una paparazzi de medio tiempo!, pero como soy menudita y ruidosa siempre terminan dándose cuenta de que estoy allí _asediándolos con la cámara _ y bueno, el resto es historia"

Heiji levantó una ceja asombrado.

"¿Paparazzi? ¿hablabas en serio?"

Ella lo miró indignada a través de sus vendas.

"¡**Por supuesto que hablaba en serio**! ¿Qué creías, que me gustaba azotarme la cabeza contra los muebles?"

Se acomodó el pedazo de carne que Heiji le tendía en la cara lo más dignamente posible que pudo.

"Oye tranquila solo soy un espectador ¿Entonces no eres abogada?" se sentó frente a ella.

"Por supuesto que lo soy! Que las vendas no te engañen, bajo ellas se esconde el rostro de una pobre desempleada"

"Eres una chantajista emocional"

"Claro que no lo soy!, si así fuera estarías inconsciente y yo desnuda y te amenazaría con una demanda por una pensión alimenticia" Dijo indignada.

Heiji la miraba boquiabierto.

"Por dios! **Lo has pensado!**! No me digas que eres una de esas abogadas por intenet?"

Kazuha indignada solo le lanzó el pedazo de carne en plena cara.

Heiji vio sardónicamente como la carne que ella con tanto esfuerzo lanzaba viajo en un medio circulo para caer a sus pies vergonzamente, apenas moviéndose de donde ella estaba.

-.

Hakuba sintió risas que venían del otro lado de la puerta del apartamento de Heiji, frunció el entrecejo extrañado ¿una novia? Tan pronto?

Con su copia de las llaves, entró sin avisar, y vio a Heiji en el piso bañado en plumas tratando de arrebatarle un destrozado cojín a lo que a Hakuba le pareció, un chico cubierto en vendas. Miró la escena perplejo, ¿Desde cuándo Heiji hacia caridad con los niños quemados del hospital?

En medio de su forcejeo ellos parecieron reparar en él.

"Hakuba ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Espera un momento ¿Por qué tienes una copia de las llave de mi apartamento?" Lo miró acusatoriamente.

Hakuba ni siquiera pestañeó.

"Porque sé que si toco la puerta me ignorarás"

"Por supuesto que si después de todo tú me-"

Kazuha se separó mientras pudo de Heiji y miró embobada al atractivo hombre que había entrado por la puerta, no sabía que había hecho pero de pronto la población atractiva de la ciudad comenzaba a aparecer en su vida, y ella prácticamente una momia! Éste podría ser el amor de su vida por lo que ella sabia y el manirroto de Heiji ni se molestaba en presentarlos.

Por el rabillo del ojo Heiji se dio cuenta de cómo Kazuha miraba sin pestañear a Hakuba, eso o las vendas de su rostro se habían comenzado a soltar cosa que parecía poco probable; y pensó en su esposa cansinamente, tal vez todas las mujeres eran iguales y no había remedio , sin embargo sentía algo de culpa por no prevenir a la chica lo que se le venía encima.

A Hakuba no le interesaban las mujeres a largo plazo , solo tenía amantes ocasionales de una semana, pensó en cuan bueno sería atrapado en su propio juego y que terminara enamorado de quien no debía, alguien que lo hiciera sufrir de la misma manera en que él hería tanto a las otras personas.

Sin pensarlo miró detenidamente a Kazuha, tal vez ella fuera diferente.

Sin embargo, Hakuba no se molestaría con ella a menos que fuera millonaria; o-fuera alguien importante para él, pensó recordando en cuan interesado había parecido en Ayumi luego de que él la presentara como su prometida.

Heiji se preguntó como acabaría toda esta historia , quien saldría ganando y quien saldría perdiendo.

-.

"¿Qué haces?"

Aoko levantó la mirada y se encontró con Kaito que la miraba con una inocente cara de niño que prepara alguna travesura.

"Nada que te incumba"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada".

"Vamos , que no se puede no hacer nada!"

"A sí? Pues, mirame".

Kaito la miró dudando.

"¡PADRE, VEN AOKO SE ESTÁ DROGAN-!"

"¿Qué se supone que haces?" Aoko tenía a Kaito inmovilizado y le tapaba la boca.

"_Nada_, por cierto ¿te fijaste que estás abrazándome?" silbó teatralmente y con voz de locutor de radio-comedia agregó "Puedo sentir como la tensión sexual crece en la habitación cada segundo que—"

Kaito se separó de ella fácilmente y se encogió en espera del golpe que sabía venía, pero nada pasó, abrió los ojos y vio que Aoko lo miraba intensamente.

Algo se movió en su interior.

"¿Qué—qué sucede?¿por qué me miras así?"

Aoko sonrió perspicaz.

Luego de haber decidido que obligaría a su prometido a tomarla en cuanta había empezado a idear las partes de su plan, primero comenzaría por tratar de mantener una conversación.

"Kaito, tú puedes ayudarme, después de todo eres el hermano de Shuichi"

Kaito se movió incómodamente.

"Y?"

"No es obvio? hazme un perfil de él, que tipo de mujeres le interesa, que comida gusta, que temas le interesa, como era de niño, que tipo de música le gusta, ya sabes, nuestros padres esperan que esto del compromiso de verdad funcione."

Kaito la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió para si mismo perversamente, claro que le haría un perfil de Shuichi, pero le diría la contrario a la verdad, Dios! se divertiría tanto; aun así no entendía esa obstinación de Aoko por caerle bien a su hermano, así como era ya estaba bien, el del problema era Shuichi que simplemente no le gustaba la gente.

-.

Cuando Hakuba se fue luego de entregarle unas llaves a Heiji, Kazuha lo miró expectante.

"¿Y ese quién era?"

"Mi hermano" Respondió tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en un sillón y habría un refresco.

Kazuha lo siguió.

"No me refiero a eso ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cuántos años tiene?¿tiene novia?¿crees que reparó en mi?"Preguntó rápidamente, a lo que Heiji se le quedó mirando lacónicamente.

"¿Cómo decir esto con delicadeza...?no, no creo que haya reparado en ti, Hakuba es- "

Kazuha se lanzó sobre él indignada y trató de arañarle la cara, Heiji gritaba dramáticamente mientras se cubría la cara.

"AHHHH! Es por **las vendas!** hasta yo no te reconocí! Ya te dije , pareces un chico...AHHHHHH pero en el buen sentido, uno atractivo!"

Lentamente Kazuha se retiró de encima de él, Heiji tomó cuenta interiormente de lo poco que llevaba la chica en su casa y de las numerosas veces en las que despreocupadamente se lanzaba sobre él como si fuera normal con un hombre que apenas conocía, ni imaginar como sería cuando le tuviese confianza, preocupado se preguntó si se pasearía en toalla por todas partes luego de bañarse con la misma soltura de cuerpo que ahora demostraba.

"Atrevido..." murmuró ella sentida.

"Mujer-hombre" respondió él.

Kazuha rendida se tiró en el sillón junto a él.

"En estos momentos desearía ser una rubia despampanante".

"Oye, no te mortifiques así estás bien , bueno en realidad estás un poco desnutrida , y tienes el pelo desaliñado y el aspecto de alguien que ha sido pateada por caballos , sin mencionar **Dios! En los ojos no!"**

Ran , que los había estado observando, aprovechó la oportunidad y empujó a Kazuha sobre Heiji , logrando que sus caras quedaran separadas solo por unos milímetros, permanecieron así hasta que Kazuha ,sonrojada hasta la raíz, se alejó rápidamente.

Heiji contrariado, se preguntó que había sido eso, habían estado a punto de..?

No, que bah, apenas la conocía. Solo era empatía por la desafortunada chica. La pobre desempleada, herida y ahora enamorada de su hermano…

Carraspeó intentando alivianar el ambiente.

"Err-¿De verdad te interesó tanto?"

Kazuha lo miró rápidamente con expresión mortificada, le preguntaba si le había importado que casi lo había besado? "En ese caso te ayudaré , pero solo porque me siento culpable de no haberme dado cuenta de que estás en la quiebra." Dijo poco convencido y evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Kazuha lo miró sorprendida, y sonrió relajadamente ,agradecida comprendiendo que se refería a Hakuba, por muy atractivo que Fuese Heiji, el era su cliente, cliente en un divorcio, se recordó, no sería conveniente para ninguno de los dos.

"¿Y qué debo hacer?"

Heiji sonrió satisfecho comprobando que volvían a actuar con naturalidad.

Silenciosamente, Ran los acompañó toda la tarde, de vez en cuando haría que Heiji mirara a Kazuha, o que ella sin querer rozara con la pierna el costado de él; se sentía algo avergonzada por tener que espiarlos pero qué más podía hacer cuando veía que ambos estaban tan distraídos para reparar en cuan natural la convivencia parecía surgir entre ellos.

Distraídamente pensó en Shinichi y en qué estaría haciendo. Se dijo que ya debería regresar a casa por lo tarde que era, pero en su foro interno estaba ansiosa por regresar con él.

-.

"Estoy en casa" dijo Shinichi sin ánimo entrando a su apartamento.

En un parpadeo Ran se encontró enfrente de él con una gran sonrisa. Shinichi dio un salto al verla aparecer de la nada frente a él.

"Bienvenido!" Saludó cálidamente ella, reparó en su aspecto "¿Shinichi? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No pasa nada, solo es un leve mareo, se me pasará en unos—"

El piso pareció moverse y las rodillas le flaquearon, se sintió caer mientras escuchaba a Ran llamarlo agitada.

-.

Oscuridad.

Shinichi miró a su alrededor sin saber donde se encontraba, miró hacia abajo y horrorizado vio que su cuerpo había desaparecido, no recordaba haberse dormido pensó preocupado. Inquieto intentó despertarse pero no paso nada.

Aun seguía en la misma oscuridad.

Algo tiró de él de pronto, extrañado intento localizar como es que se había movido si ni siquiera parecía tener cuerpo. Asombrado fue capaz de ver su mano siendo jalada por una mucho más pequeña y delicada que la suya.

De pronto se sintió correr jalado por ella y lo próximo que supo fue que estaba en medio del cielo, distraídamente noto cuan bizarro era este sueño, ya que ahora podía ver a Ran flotando junto a él con unas gigantes y suaves alas naciendo de sus omoplatos , se sentía muy liviano. Intentó comentarle cuan raro era que ella estuviese allí pero ningún sonido salió de su boca y ella sin reparar en nada miraba distraídamente hacia abajo. Desde donde estaban podían ver toda la ciudad y aún más allá.

Él se fijó en las personas y no le sorprendió ver que tenían alas, todas diferentes y únicas en su propio modo, qué más daba en los sueños todo era normal.

Ran lo miró de pronto y rió, a Shinichi le pareció como escuchar un riachuelo correr libremente.

De pronto quiso saber más de ella , Ran pareció comprender lo que él pensaba y con rostro sombrío soltó su mano, se mordió el labio inferior con rostro de concentración y le tapo los ojos con su mano, cuando la retiró el paisaje ya había cambiado

Y Shinichi comprendió que no estaba soñando.

**1981 París**

**Ran Mouri se encontraba ensayando duramente, aunque recién eran las cinco de la madrugada. Igual que cada día ,entrenaba desde la madrugada hasta bien entrada la noche, si quería llegar a ser alguien debía ensayar duramente.**

**La delicadeza y elegancia del ballet la habían seducido desde pequeña, el único impedimento que existía era su problema de salud, sin embargo, los doctores le habían asegurado a su familia que nada malo le ocurriría a su corazón mientras no se sobre esforzara, sufría mío cardiopatía dilatada .**

**Se encontraba haciendo un salto cuando sintió el pecho oprimírsele y cayó al suelo, abrazándose en un intento de calmar el dolor.**

"**¿Sabes que si sigues así morirás?" preguntó una voz femenina, miró en esa dirección y se encontró con la figura de su melliza , Masami, que la miraba con reproche.**

**Fingió no escucharla, se paró con dificultad y continuó entrenando.**

"**No deberías esforzarte tanto" Continuó Masami "de otra forma, Los esfuerzos que he hecho por ti serán en vano, te quiero y no deseo que te ocurra nada malo, por eso es que estudio medicina, para tratar de sanarte!, pero que haces tú? Ensayas el doble de lo que alguien sano haría!"**

**Calló esperando la respuesta de la bailarina, sin embrago esta nunca llegó, la chica siguió girando, suspiró derrotada.**

"**Tu corazón no lo resistirá por mucho" Dicho esta dio media vuelta murmurando un cuídate y se marchó.**

Shinichi observaba todo desde una esquina, vio como Ran siguió bailando, con una destreza nacida de la desesperación.

La vio volver a caer, pero esta vez llorando.

Lloraba con tal sentimiento que Shinichi pensó que los corazones se rompían de veras y que el de ella estaba partiéndose en ese momento. Se sentó junto a ella y trató de consolarla , sin embrago la atravesó y solo sintió aire.

La verdadera Ran se arrodilló junto a él y le tendió la mano.

"Ven, volvamos a casa".

**Continuará cáp 7...**

Se que la última vez había prometido subir este capítulo rápido y como les fallé lo escribí laaaargo, bueno relativamente xD

Sobre el pasado de Ran...no sé como habrá quedado, pero lo que sí me gustó fue la parte Heiji Kazuha, son tan lindos! Aoko y Kaito van avanzando poco a poco y creo que enredaré aun más las cosas entre los dos ,... sobre Hakuba, sí, es el malo de la historia pero a pesar de todo Heiji no lo odia , tampoco es que amara mucho a ayumi , solo pensaba que se estaba quedando solo y que era tiempo de casarse por eso aparece Kazuha que rompe todos sus esquemas referente a lo que tenia planeado de su vida. Shinichi está muy solo y la misión de ran sería encontrarle una pareja , pero ¿cómo juntar a dos personas cuando amas a una de ellas¿Y si es completamente imposible que estén juntos¿Qué pasará para que Shinichi y Ran puedan estar juntos? Para ser sinceras ni yo misma lo sé, dependiendo de lo que pase durante la historia variará el final,todo está en sus manos!

Glorious Jeux d'Enfants.


	7. Move you

Hola!!luego de un receso he vuelto con otro capitulo de este **universo alterno**!!!!! Quiero recordarles que ni la serie de Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen , son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama ( y amigos) .

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Kyoko-4ever **(me alegro que te haya gustado tanto lo del pasado de Ran y no te preocupes que Kaito y Aoko van a avanzar!! Solo necesito ideas), **joysha **(Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis pruebas y ya ves que sí actualizé!) , **Videl **(Whoa al final si dejaste review...muchas gracias por tu opinión creo que es lo más bonito que me han dicho en un review,lo leí y me dije: "voy a actualizar!!"espero que este cap te entretenga ) ,**Mixelita **(gracias por el apoyo moral es una alegría que te haya gustado, ojala te enganche hasta el final!) y **Littlethief03 **(Que tal! Que energía en tan pocas palabras, la decisiva que me animó a continuar! Enjoy it!)

Memorias de un Ángel _by_ Glorious Kyouru Shimuri.

Cáp.7:Despertando viejos recuerdos.

Heiji se encontraba atrapado en una aburrida reunión del trabajo,miró alrededor y sólo vio caras viejas y cansadas, suspiró aburrido deseando que todo terminara ya.

-Los beneficios al unirnos con las empresas Kuroba serían infinitos.-Dijo Komaji, un anciano con mirada astuta.-Por eso es necesario que el matrimonio concertado entre los herederos Nakamori y Kuroba se efectúe con éxito.

-¿Pero que hay sobre Kuroba? He oído decir de él que es un tipo calculador y frío , no dejará que sigamos con todo el control que tenemos en la empresa .- Intervino otro hombre que parecía alguien que se dejaba ganar por la presión en la mayoría de los casos.

El Joven Hattori bostezó aburrido ¿Quién diablos era Aoko Nakamori y Shuichi Kuroba?, todos los presentes callaron y lo miraron con reproche.

-Lo siento.-Dijo incómodo con tantas miradas, todos volvieron a la discusión de antes mientras Heiji maldecía mentalmente a Kazuha por ser la culpable de su trasnoche ,aprovechando que ahora vivían juntos la chica había propuesto que se disfrazaran con lo que encontraran para luego competir por el mejor disfraz, aun se preguntaba como había aceptado, lo mejor sería conseguirle alojamiento a la chica Toyama a otra parte...

Por otra parte, los ancianos seguían discutiendo por el futuro compromiso entre Aoko Nakamori y Shuichi Kuroba, al parecer no estaba claro si esa era la mejor alternativa o no , visto lo controlador que era Shuichi lo a seguro que decidiera que él sería quien llevara los asuntos de la empresa Nakamori luego del casamiento.

-Perderíamos todo lo que hemos ganado!!!.- Exclamó un hombre pequeño de nariz afilada.- Pasaremos a ser unos instrumentos bajo el mando de los Kuroba!!

Pero visto de otro modo era bastante entretenido tener a Kazuha viviendo con él ...

-Pero las ganancias resultantes de la fusión de ambas empresas serían mayores , valdría la pena perder un poco de poder!!

-¿¡Un poco?! Escuche, estamos hablando de...

-¡¡Silencio!!.-Ordenó la persona que estaba sentada en la punta de la gran mesa de juntas , la única mujer de la junto, en le acto todos los hombres dejaron de hablar.-El matrimonio se efectuará y punto, en estos momentos donde la solidez de esta empresa flaquea y amenaza con caer lo único que nos queda es la fusión con Kuroba, dependemos de esa unión y es nuestro deber asegurarnos de que nada se interponga entre el joven Shuichi y la heredera Nakamori.

Heiji Observaba entretenido como esos poderosos hombres se mostraban tan sumisos con la mujer, de seguro les recordaba su primera infancia en donde la autoridad era la madre, la mujer.

La mujer, Hoshi ,siguió con su discurso energéticamente .Heiji dejó de prestar atención a lo que decían y se concentró en los cuadros que adornaban la elegante sala de reuniones(Hey! Incluso ese cuadro parecía el de un perro bailando!)

-...Así es, por lo tanto Hattori se encargará de vigilarlos y asegurar que la unión entre los dos se efectúe.- Sentenció Hoshi.

Heiji salió de su ensoñación y miró a la mujer sorprendido, si mal no entendía ¿Ahora debía encargarse de vigilar y hacer de casamentero entre Nakamori y Kuroba??

-Deben estar bromeando.

----------------------------------

"Primero que nada, Shuichi adora a las mujeres religiosas y seguidoras de Dios, si quieres que él te tome en cuenta debes ser la mayor devota del mundo"

Tal como le había dicho Kaito, se las había arreglado para ser la mujer mas religiosa ,vestía un hábito que había arrendado en una tiendo de disfraces que quedaba en el centro y no iba a ningún lado sin su Biblia y un rosario en la mano.

-Buenos días señorita Aoko.-La saludó en sirviente de la casa Kuroba.

-Dios te bendiga hermano y te guarde en su eterna gloria y luego te reciba en su seno de amor, paz, hermandad y otros. A Ti ,gran cristiano de--.Aoko continuó con su discurso hasta que perdió de vista al pobre hombre que al oír tanto palabrerío sin sentido se había alejado espantado.

-Dios me estoy asando con estas ropas, los gustos de ese hombre son bastante raros.-murmuraba para si misma mientras trataba de soltarse un poco el cuello del hábito.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y creyendo que podía ser Shuichi, tomó su rosario se arrodilló en medio pasillo y fingió estar rezando.

-...Santa María , madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros..-Decía con los ojos en blancos.

Pero no era Shuichi quien se acercaba sino su padre, quién con el ceño fruncido se le acercó.

-Por todos los santos, Aoko, hija¿Qué demonios haces¿ Eso que llevas puesto es hábito de religiosa??

Aoko abrió la boca para responder pero en ese momento Kaito llegó, frenando en seco la miró y se mordió los labios para luego devolverse por donde había venido, desde donde estaban podían oír como el chico rompía en carcajadas.

-Ese maldito...-murmuró furiosa por lo bajo.

-Aoko, ponme atención y deja de hacer el ridículo¿Qué pretendes? Dejarme en ridículo?!! Ve a cambiarte y pobre de ti si Shuichi te ve!!

-Esa es la idea, que él me vea y se de cuenta de que soy lo que más le conviene, bueno eso creo.-Dijo frustrada pero el Sr. Nakamori ya se había retirado.

Por otra parte Kaito se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, hace tiempo que no se reía tanto, esa chica era demasiado fácil de engañar, estaban en pleno verano y afuera hacían por lo menos 37º y ella llevaba ese vestido negro mangas largas, y lo mejor de todo era que Shuichi era ateo!!

--------------------------------------------------

Pero que calor hacía!!

Aoko estaba recostada en un sillón tratando de echarse viento con una revista doblada, estaba sudando como chancho en matadero. Kaito entró en la habitación y se sentó en una silla cercana a ella.

-¿Qué calor no?, es genial poder usar ropa delgada y suelta, Ah! Pero que libertad y frescura siento! lástima que no la puedas disfrutar.- Dijo sobre actuadamente sabiendo que ella se estaba asando en esas ropas.

-No sabes cuanto te aborrezco.- Aoko lo miró con odio.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó falsamente inocente.- ¿Tienes calor?

-Noooo como crees?, pero si no te callas ahora mismo te voy golpear hasta que salte la sangre.

-Aoko que lenguaje es ese! Llevas puesta las ropas del Señor, ten más respeto.

-¿Por qué no te vas tirar personas de un puente y aprovechas de lanzarte tú mismo?

-Ese comentario lastimó mi corazoncito, te has pasado, apropósito¿Quieres ver algo entretenido?

Aoko lo miró preguntándose que haría.

Tomando una pasta de dientes se tiró al piso y vació el contenido del dentífrico en su boca para luego empezar a moverse espasmódicamente poniendo los ojos en blanco, fingiendo un ataque epiléptico, mientras la pasta de dientes le caía de la boca como si fuese saliva.

Aoko lo miraba atónita y luego sin que pudiera evitarlo comenzó a reírse.

-Eres un payaso.- Decía entre risas.

Kaito también comenzó a reírse.

-Por cierto, te he mencionado que Shuichi es ateo??.-le comentó mientras se ponía de pie.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kazuha se aburría.

Sin Heiji en el apartamento no tenía nada que hacer más que estar tirada en uno de los sillones, cogió un espejo y se lo acercó a la cara con mirada crítica, aun tenía las vendas en su cabeza, se las sacó con cuidado y vio que su piel antes blanca y tersa estaba llena de moretones y heridas por cicatrizar, gritó frustrada.

-Caramba!! Me veo como un monstruo , yo misma me asusto!!

Ran observaba todo desde un rincón, la chica no podía la ver ,así que con seguridad se acercó más a ella.

Cuando le había dicho a Shinichi que era su ángel guardián , éste no le había creído y le había pedido una prueba de lo que decía, al principio ella se había negado, pero decidió que mejor le demostraba que era un ángel o el chico la mandaría a un manicomnio, por eso se encontraba ahí con Kazuha, la chica sufría por sus cicatrices y si Ran la curaba, la haría feliz y le probaría a Shinichi que lo que decía era la verdad.

Kazuha no podía creer lo que veía

El ángel se ubicó frente a la chica ,una luz sobrenatural la envolvía y desplegó sus majestuosas alas con elegancia, llenando la habitación de plumas formadas de luz, sintió deseos de llorar por lo mágico del momento.

El ser alado de luz se elevó y la rodeó con sus alas en un abrazo cálido y lleno de ternura, sintió que los ojos se le cerraban , cada vez le costaba más mantenerse despierta hasta que ya no pudo más, cayó inconsciente olvidando todo lo que había visto. Ran la tomó en sus brazos antes de que tocara suelo y la depositó con cuidado en el sillón donde minutos antes se encontrara.

Ran rió y con una sonrisa confidencial se retiró por la ventana del alto edificio con sus alas desplegadas.

---------------------Memos de un ángel--------------------------------------------------

Heiji entró cansadísimo a su apartamento, estaba exhausto y ya no quería más guerra, si a Kazuha se le ocurría algún juego estúpido la mandaría a jugar con su madre, sin embargo la chica no apareció, extrañado miró alrededor buscándola con la mirada, la encontró durmiendo en el sofá, se acercó silenciosamente hasta ella, en los dos días que llevaba viviendo con ella Kazuha nunca había mostrado señales de ser alguien que soliera tomar siestas , siempre parecía llena de energía.

-Hey...-la llamó.- Despierta, chica momia, ya llegué¿Por qué no--¿-en ese momento reparó en que Kazuha ya no llevaba las vendas , lago extraño si piensas que hace tan solo tres días había estado en el hospital con la cara deformada por los golpes recibidos...

¿Se habría curado? Se fijó en la chica que parecía dormir plácidamente, ajena al escrutinio del que era presa, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios , por primera vez Heiji reparó verdaderamente en lo bonita que era , era extraño volver a ver su cara libre de cicatrices ,extraño pero agradable.

La miró con detenimiento preguntándose por qué no había reparado en eso antes, se veía tan cómoda durmiendo que le entró sueño a él, eso y sumado al cansancio que sentía hizo que sin más , el joven se tendiera a dormir apoyando la cabeza en lo que sobraba de sofá libre, su cuerpo doblado en el piso, olvidando cualquier otra cosa que no fuera descansar.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ran observaba a unos niños jugar bajo la sombra de los árboles en el mismo parque donde Kaito había empujado a Aoko a una laguna, ese era su lugar favorito, de toda la ciudad.

Los niños jugaban a perseguirse, riendo sin complicaciones, se sentía muy bien el estar cerca de ellos , una alegría emanaba de ellos, sin pensarlo mucho se alzó en el aire y comenzó a bailar viejos pasos de ballet aprendidos cuando estaba viva , en su cabeza resonaba la melodía de una canción aprendida mucho tiempo atrás, una canción mundial que todas las culturas conocían (NA: no, no es la macarena ni el aserejé, gracias.)

Al darse cuanta de lo que hacía se detuvo súbitamente¿Qué le sucedía? Ella ya no pertenecía a ese mundo, seguir pensando en al ballet era una locura, contrariada se posó en una de las ramas del árbol¡¡Cuánto deseó en esos momentos el estar viva!! Así podría bailar y esta con Shinichi por siempre.

Ella amaba la danza pero sabía que como ángel le estaba prohibido algo propio de los humanos, perdiendo el control de sus emociones , voló alto, muy lejos, lo más alto y lejos que pudo.

Por otra parte Shinichi se la estaba pasando en grande , tenía licencia por un mes más! Podía hacer todo lo que le viniera en gana.

Y eso Hacía.

Se había quedado todo el día en pijama y se había instalado frente del televisor con kilos de comida como helado , chocolates y toda la comida chatarra que había encontrado en la casa. Se movía de un lado a otro arrastrando una manta en los hombros y ahora se había decidido a escribir las memorias de su vida, algo que siempre había pensado en hacer.

Cogió un block de apuntes y se preparó para escribir, se fijó que le faltaba un lápiz, así que fue a buscar uno y regresó a su lugar de trabajo, ahora le faltaba goma, cuando la encontró descubrió que la ose en la estaba era incómoda. Comenzó a moverse tratando de acomodarse y tanto se movió que terminó cayéndose al piso. Maldiciendo decidió que escribiría sus memorias otro día.

Una idea cruzó su mente, miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose que Ran no estuviera, cuando la chica le había mostrado su pasado no lo había pensado mucho pero¿Acaso no había visto a una melliza¿Masami, Asami?

Sintiéndose como un detective como el de las películas se dispuso a averiguar el paradero de esa hermana perdida en Internet.

Lo primero que hizo fue anotar el nombre de Ran Mouri en el buscador de la red, aparecieron varias entradas , pero las que más se repetían eran las de la hija de un famoso detective llamado Kogoro Mouri y la de una joven promesa del ballet que había fallecido en plena actuación , obviamente se fue por la última.

Así pasó toda la tarde frente a su computadora , encontró fotos de la bailarina y la actual dirección de Masami, la hermana de Ran , quien ahora vivía en Osaka, satisfecho con su trabajo decidió ir a tomar un baño.

Cuando Ran decidió volver a casa , ya era bastante tarde, sin embargo apenas se encontró en el apartamento pudo notar ruido de agua cayendo, de seguro Shinichi se estaría dando un baño.

Un rojo tiñó sus mejillas al imaginarse a l arquitecto bañándose solo a unos metros de ella, por un momento se le pasó la idea de ir a verlo, es decir, para ver si estaba bien, de todas formas él nunca se enteraría, además era para asegurarse de que ya no estuviera tan débil por su enfermedad...ne?

Sacudió la cabeza¿En qué estaba pensando? Eso no es propio de un ángel guardián, se dijo ,es decir, él no la vería , no se enteraría , ella podría aprovechar los poderes que tenía por algo Dios se los había dado, y era una oportunidad que estando viva no hubiera podido aprovechar...

Ahhh!!!¿Qué hacer? Con la cara roja comenzó a pasearse por todo el lugar ¿Desde cuando era tan pervertida?, un brillo más bien maquiavélico se apoderó de sus ojos , y sin pensárselo dos veces desapareció para reaparecer en le baño.

CONtinuará...

HEllo there!!! Vaya al parecer por más que trabajo en ello nunca puedo actualizar a tiempo, cuanto me tomó esta vez?? 2 meses??, el caso , no pueden decir que no actualizo tarde pero lo hago, la verdad es que escribí todo el capítulo ayer en la tarde, todo el resto del tiempo estuve ocupada con el colegio, Gracias por su apoyo! Logré ser uno de los mejores promedios!!!

Respecto a este capítulo espero que haya sido de su agrado, fue bastante fácil escribirlo, e incluso iba a ser más largo pero era o me demoraba otro mes más o presentaba esto, ya ven cual fue mi decisión..Al parecer Ran está comenzando a recuperar sus sentimientos humanos, se ha despertado nuevamente el ballet en ella y Shinichi ya no es solo su protegido y abrochando sus poderes está cumpliendo el sueño de muchas...

Aoko y Kaito son la pareja que más me cuesta , solo me vienen a la mente escenas entre Heiji y Kazuha!!por ahora Kaito solo está disfrutando de Aoko con sus bromas pero ya comenzará a sentir celos cuando descubra que Shuichi podría interesarse en Aoko gracias a él, por otra parte Aoko a pesar de lo que diga y haga disfruta de la compañía de Kaito, sin embargo de ahí a sentir algo por él...ya se verá...

Glorious Kyouru Shimuri.


	8. Meet my sister

He vuelto**, Feliz Año Nuevo!!,** asÍ es, otro año llega y con él cambios y actualizaciones más rápidas, pueblo, ESTOY DE VACACIONES!!!, me siento renovada y con nuevas energías de continuar la historia , los engranajes comienzan a girar en mi cabeza, el final se avista desde lejos, preparaoss!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. or any of the characters/locations contained within this story.

Cápitulo dedicado a **LittleThief03 **,que aportó el ingrediente de la inspiración, a **Maje!**, cuyo ingrediente fue el ánimo y para terminar la receta **Kaitou-Kidda** que aportó sus gramos de apoyo y optimismo. He aquí lo se cocino en mi mente!

Memorias de un Ángel by Glorious Kyouru Shimuri.

**Cáp**.**8**: _Meet my sister_

Cuando Heiji despertó, Kazuha aún dormía, miró su reloj y vio que eran las 10:00am, pero como era Sábado no había problema en que hora fuera. Reparó nuevamente en la chica que seguía durmiendo profundamente¿Cómo se las arreglaba para dormir tanto?, decidió que mejor la despertaba o sino se le voltearía el ciclo de sueño, y una Kazuha con insomnio era peligrosa.

-Hey, Kazuha, despierta!!

La chica ni siquiera se movió.

-Kazuha, hay aquí afuera un tipo musculoso que dice ser tu novio.

No hubo respuesta, pero Heiji se lo tomó personal¿con que él no la podía despertar, eh?, ya lo vería.

Al mas puro estilo de jigglypuff, cogió un plumón, le dibujó en los párpados dos ojos, entre las cejas le hizo el relámpago de Harry Potter, y, como no podía faltar, el típico bigote de francés homosexual.

Sin embargo Kazuha siguió desmayada en el sofá. Decidió a dar una tregua a la chica y se fue a tomar una ducha.

No muy lejos de ahí, Shinichi tomaba desayuno preguntándose por qué cada vez que miraba o hablaba con Ran, ésta se sonrojaba o evitaba el contacto visual. Lo que ignoraba era la pequeña incursión de Ran al baño mientras él se duchaba, pero esa era otra historia.

-Ran¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?.- Le pidió ya frustrado.

-¿Así cómo?.-Ran lo miró confundida.

-como si estuviese desnudo o algo así.- Ran se comenzó a ahogar con lo que estaba comiendo.-Bueno, olvídalo, no es importante, pero lo que sí lo es, es la sorpresa que te tengo preparada.- Le dijo orgullosamente, seguro que Ran se alegraría al volver a ver a su hermana.

-¿Sorpresa?.-Ran lo miró interesada.-¿Qué es?

-Lo sabrás pronto, por cierto no te gustaría dar un paseo a Osaka?

-No puedo creer que haya caído en tu estúpido juego¡Una monja por Dios!

-Vamos, no exageres¿Nunca has oído del sacrificio de Abraham? Estaba probando tu fe en mí.

Aoko lo miró con cara de No-soy-estúpida-así-que-no-me-trates-como-tal, como siempre Kaito la ignoró y siguió peinando a su pequeño potro.

El chico continuó.

-Incluso debo decirte¡Felicitaciones! Has pasado la prueba, ahora debes seguir mis consejos y pronto tendrás…

-¡Ni pienses que caeré dos veces por la misma!!.-Lo interrumpió la chica que estaba apoyada en unas vigas que sujetaban el establo, observándolo cuidar a su querido caballo.

Kaito dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió a ella con una mirada seria brillando en sus ojos.

-Aoko¿Tan malo me crees? Vamos, confía en mí.

Aoko lo miró escépticamente tratando de ver alguna intención oculta, suspiró rindiéndose.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?

Kaito le dio la espalda y siguió peinando al animal, un brillo malicioso reemplazaba la antes seria mirada, esta chica caía con todas…

-Pequeña inocente...-Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó Aoko inocentemente.

-La mejor forma de llegar al corazón de alguien como Shuichi es ignorándolo, créeme, se lo que digo.- Claro que la sabía, personalmente si alguien lo ignorara no descansaría hasta que ese vil ser maligno fuera destruido, figuradamente claro está, este sería el ultimo paso en su plan para destruir la no-existente-relación de Shuichi y Aoko.

Pobre Kaito no sabía lo que sus palabras desencadenarían…

Cuando Heiji salió de casa Kazuha seguía durmiendo, extrañado decidió que si cuando él volviera ella seguía durmiendo, seria el momento para comenzar a preocuparse.

Ahora a trabajar.

Kaito salió de la piscina y tomó una pequeña toalla y se la colocó en los hombros al más puro estilo de Lacoste.

Durante la última semana había hecho un calor de los mil demonios, pensó en Aoko vistiendo el hábito de monja y se empezó a reír solo. Como le divertía la chica, una verdadera lástima que fuera a gastarse siendo la esposa de Shuichi que era muy serio para ella, aunque pensándolo bien, ella también era bastante polvorita cuando se trataba de su ropa.

"Que frivolidad" pensó malhumorado.

De seguro harían una pareja aburridísima, lo que ella necesitaba era un hombre que la mantuviera realmente viva, que la divirtiera y que la quisiera como era debido.

Alguien como él.

Ahhh!! Que demonios me pasa, se casará con el puñetero de Shuichi y punto final.

Seguía parado al lado de la piscina cuando reparó en un hombre moreno de su misma edad paseando por el jardín.

Al perecer el hombre también reparó en él, porque iba directo hacia donde estaba parado.

-Oi! Eres Kuroba?-Le preguntó.

Kaito lo miró escépticamente, quien más que un Kuroba iba a ser si estaba en el terreno Kuroba, la mansión Kuroba, en la alberca Kuroba??

-Ehhh sí¿Cómo decirte esto delicadamente..¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Heiji frunció el ceño ante el descaro del joven, era este Shuichi Kuroba?? La esperanza de la empresa Nakamori?? El prometido de Aoko??

"Que patán"

-Soy Heiji Hattori, trabajo para la empresa Nakamori y , es luego de haber estudiado como loco y haber sufrido 7 años en la universidad para poder lograr ser gerente de una de las mejores empresas de todo el país, mi deber hacer de casamentero y asegurarme que las cosas vayan bien entre Aoko y tú.

Kaito abrió los ojos con sorpresa¿Él y Aoko¿Qué tenía que ver él con ella? Solo sería su cuñado, por otro lado, no le molestaba la idea de llevarse mejor con la chica, aunque ya se llevaban bastante bien sin ayuda de nadie, claro ella creia que lo odiaba pero el sabia que solo era timidez a aceptar que lo amaba con pasión.

-WHoa! Eres algo así como cupido??

Heiji lo miró con aprensión.

-¿Eres retardado?- Le preguntó directamente.

-Ehhh perdón?-Kaito lo miró sin entender.

-Que si tienes algún retraso mental.

-Eh…no, no que yo sepa¿Por qué?

-Eh, por nada.-Heiji suspiró cansado sintiendo pena por Aoko, se iba a casar con un verdadero payaso!-Sí, soy algo así como cupido.-Aceptó resignado.

Como odiaba su trabajo.

Shinichi y Ran se encontraban en Osaka, escondidos tras unos arbustos, bueno en realidad Shinichi era el que se escondía con vinculares en mano vigilando una sencilla casa. Ran, por otra parte estaba apoyada en un poste de luz esperando que Shinichi le digiera que era lo que espiaban, pero por mientras, se entretenía al entrar en las mentes de la gente que pasaba por allí.

Vio a una pareja pasar, la chica parecía enojada por algo. Ran se introdujo en la conciencia del chico, que había llegado tarde a su cita. Decidió ayudarlos .

El chico de pronto sintió que una vocecilla en su mente le instaba a abrazar a su novia, así lo hizo y la chica pareció olvidar que estaba enojada.

Ran rió complacida y miró de reojo a Shinichi, si todo fuera tan fácil con él…aun no descubría cual era la forma de hacerlo feliz.

Shinichi se paró de improviso y eufóricamente hizo señales a Ran para que se acercara.

Ran se acercó tal como le señalaban y se arrodilló junto a Shinichi tras los arbustos.

-¿Qué pasa¿Qué estamos-?.-Shinichi le hizo una seña para que dejara de hablar y sonriendo le entregó los vinculares y le señaló donde mirar.

Allí frente a sus ojos , saliendo de una pequeña casa blanca se encontraba una mujer de aspecto cansado y rendido, Ran contuvo el aliento, y con una velocidad increíble, solo posible en un ángel, voló y se ubicó frente a ella.

Shinichi observaba todo desde su escondite tras los arbustos, impresionado por el fenómeno que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera doblado y en le mismo punto se hubieran reunido el futuro y el presente. Una mujer exactamente igual a Ran, pero más adulta miraba a través de la verdadera Ran sin notar que su fallecida hermana se encontraba a centímetros de ella.

"Masami" .-Susurró Ran con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas que se rehusaban a caer.

La aludida miró a su alrededor creyendo que recién alguien la había llamado .

Mientras Ran miraba a su hermana sin creer como había cambiado, ya no parecía la inexperta e insegura adolescente de antes, ahora en sus ojos se veía experiencia, madurez y resignación, a Ran no le agradó ver que su hermana de alguna u otra manera había terminado infeliz¿Qué había ocurrido mientras ella no estaba?

-¿Quién es usted?.-Preguntó Masami.

Ran se giró buscando con la mirada a quine se dirigía su gemela, allí vio a Shinichi a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

-Señorita Mouri, usted no me conoce pero soy amigo de su hermana y me gustaría hablar con usted.

El hogar de Masami Mouri era de una simpleza elegante, completamente blanco con muebles de una madera de color muy claro. UN aroma a galletas recién horneadas flotaba en el aire.

Ran cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente dejando que el aroma la transportara a un tiempo donde de pequeña miraba a su hermana cocinar diversos postres.

Por otra , Shinichi reparó en que todos los espejos de la casa estaban cubiertos con un velo negro, extrañado miró a Ran tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero la encontró con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente.

-Ran siempre fue una persona cerrada.-Comentó Masami con los ojos perdidos.- Pero a pesar de todo, todos la queríamos mucho, nunca tuvo muchos amigos así que me sorprende que diga ser su amigo¿Cuántos años dice tener?

-ehm..28

-¿La conoció cuando tenía menos de 4 años?.-Preguntó incrédula.

Shinichi se removió incómodo en su asiento.

-Ehm…yo…bailaba ballet?

-Eso lo explica, Ran amaba la danza y a pesar de tener un corazón enfermo luchó hasta ser la mejor. De un momento a otro casi no se le veía , siempre estaba ensayando , dejó de atender a clases, ya casi no comía y se comenzó a aislar del resto del mundo.

Ran escuchaba la historia de su vida en los labios de su gemela, la escuchaba como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona, como si aquella muchacha triste y solitaria que retrataban no fuese ella misma.

-Luego de ver como caía y se hería tratando de llegar a la perfección comencé a temer por su corazón, así que decidí convertirme en médico. Estudiaría medicina y salvaría a mi hermana.

Llegó el día en el que Ran daría su más importante presentación, un solo en donde ella representaría la desilusión del cisne al enterarse de la traición de su amado, uno de los momentos mas emotivos de todo el ballet.Todos los cazadores de talento extranjeros estarían allí.

Masami suspiró profundamente y fijó su mirada en Shinichi, sus ojos llenos de emoción.

-Nunca ví algo así, tan lleno, tan conmovedor, tan real. Ya no parecía tan sólo mi hermana enferma, parecía estar en un nivel más alto que todos nosotros, un ángel. De pronto cayó sin vida al escenario, estaba muerta. Todos estaban tan conmocionados que nadie s pudo mover o hacer algo.

Entre la niebla de la memoria y los recuerdos, Shinichi se vio nuevamente de 4 años, sentado en el teatro, viendo como una de las mejores bailarinas moría.

Sin embargo, el show aún no había terminado, había quedado incompleto.

Los ojos de Shinichi tomaban un nuevo brillo a la vez que un nuevo propósito surgía en él. El lago de los cisnes había quedado incompleto, Ran había trabajado demasiado duro para que todo quedara sin finalizar, así que de ahora en adelante él se aseguraría de que ella volviera a bailar y completara su sueño.

-La extraño tanto.-Susurró Masami llena de emoción, Shinichi volvió a la realidad.-Ni siquiera puedo soportar ver mi reflejo…

Sin poder contenerse más Ran corrió donde su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza. Tal como sucedía con todo el que la tocaba, Masami se relajó completamente inconsciente del abrazo del ángel.

-Dile que también la extraño.-Dijo Ran sin abrir los ojos aun abrazada a su gemela.

-Ehm…estoy seguro de que ella también la debe extrañar.

Masami lo miró con agradecimiento.

-De verdad pareces ser un buen chico.- Dijo mientras se paraba y comenzaba a rebuscar algo en un armario.-Quisiera que tuvieras esto, sé que a Ran le hubiera gustado que esto permaneciera con otra persona que tambien siento aprecio por la danza.

Le tendió un viejo paquete color marrón, Shinichi lo tomó y en le interior se encontró con un viejo par de zapatillas de ballet.

Zapatillas de punta.

Ran jadeó, completamente emocionada al ver sus viejas zapatillas, era como encontrarse con viejas amigas luego de años de separación.

Corrió donde Shinichi y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se colgó de su cuello, enterrando su rostro en el espacio entre este y sus hombros, repitiendo "gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias"

Shinichi un poco aturdido por la muestra de afecto sonrió complacido y sin que Masami lo notara rodeó su cintura con los brazos sintiéndose en el cielo.

Detrás de un pilar en la Mansión Kuroba dos siluetas se podían ver murmurando y a la espera de algo.

-Me parece que es ella.-Murmuró Kaito desde su escondite viendo como Aoko se acercaba a paso ligero con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Tienes las flores?.-Preguntó Heiji en otro susurro,también escondido. Para su sorpresa había resultado ser que Shuichi Kuroba era un tipo amigable y agradable, con el que se había hecho amigo de inmediato, a pesar de la pésima primera impresión que había tenido de él.

-Tengo las flores.-Le respondió el chico con seguridad.

-Muy bien, espera mi señal…AHORA!

Aoko caminaba pensando en lo suyo cuando de la nada Kaito apareció frente a ella, tropezó de la impresión y casi se cae pero logró estabilizarse.

-Buenos días queridísima Aoko.-Saludó Kaito con una hermosa sonrisa.-Que casualidad encontrarte por aquí.

La sonrisa de Aoko se desvaneció y lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué tramas,Kuroba?

-Que alegría que te preocupes por mis actividades, la verdad solo me paseaba por aquí pensando en los terribles efectos del calentamiento global cuando me acordé

De ti y lo malo que he sido contigo, es por eso que quiero ofrecerte esto como símbolo de tregua.-Dijo tendiéndole un ramo de rosas de la nada.

"Ñaca Ñaca, todas las mujeres aman las flores y las rosas son sus favoritas, con esto ya me la gané"

Aoko sonrió Rápidamente olvidando su anterior desconfianza.

-OH! Amo las flores y las rosas son mis favoritas, me has ganado!!

Kaito hizo una mueca de asombro, whoa incluso las mismas palabras que él usó..,

-Esto me parece un poco raro, pero ¡Muchas gracias Kaito! Es más, gracias al consejo que me diste Shuichi me ha comenzado a tomar mas en serio,¡Me ha invitado a una de sus juntas como su pareja oficial en un restaurant! Es una cita!.-Se lanzó a su cuello riendo y agradecida lo abrazó.

Por otro lado Kaito no podía reaccionar de la sorpresa. ¿Cita?

-¿De qué hablas?.-consiguió preguntar.

-Tú me dijiste que lo ignorara.-Respondió Aoko aun colgada de su cuello.

Kaito quedó en shock con el cerebro congelado¿Qué había hecho?!! Ahora por su culpa las cosas comenzaban a funcionar entre Aoko y Shuichi, se supone que debía ser al revés, que se odiaran!!!

Heiji observaba todo desde su escondite, y a pesar de que los veía claramente no oía una palabra de lo que decían, vió como la chica lo abrazaba , todo parecía ir bien, pero Kuroba parecía no reaccionar, finalmente la chica lo soltó y siguió su camino sonriendo despreocupadamente.

Se apresuró al lado de Kuroba.

-¿y¿Qué tal?-Preguntó ansioso.

-Tiene una cita con mi hermano.-Murmuró Kaito, aun en shock, lo peor, parecía contenta¿Qué habia pasado con la chica que se negaba a ser entregada en matrimonio a un extraño??

Heiji lo miró con compasión y amistosamente colocó su mano en el hombro de él.

-Bueno…al menos le gustaron las flores.

**Continuará en capítulo 9.**

He aquí otro capítulo escrito con esfuerzo y pasado con aun mas en el computador, les juro casi no siento mi trasero llevo como seis horas sentadas!!!!ahhhh!!.

Cambiando el tema a uno más interesante que el estado de mi trasero, vuelvo con la historia.

Se que he sido muy infrecuente con todo eso de la actualización y lo lamento mucho, pero todo este año pasado fue una verdadera carrera tratando de preparar tantas pruebas y trabajos, como ya estoy en vacaciones confío en que no tardare tanto en traer el nuevo capítulo, pero tengo una duda que me gustaría respondieran,

¿Qué es mejor… Capítulos más cortos pero más seguidos o capítulos larguisimos que se demoran tres meses en llegar?? La respuesta esta en sus manos, de ustedes dependen cuanto se demore en llegar el capitulo 9.

La relación de Kaito y Aoko me esta saliendo mas fácil, veo la luz!! Creo que se lo debo a Little Thief03 que me dijo que lo que mas me costaba era lo que mas le gustaba, creo que ya se como pueden terminar estos dos….

Por otro lado Heiji y Kazuha…no hubo mucho aporte en este capitulo porque necesitaba a Heiji con Kaito confundiéndolo por Shuichi, pero tengo algunos momentos entre los dos guardados bajo la manga…

Al fin siento que Ran y Shinichi van avanzando, se vio el propósito de porque Shinichi tenia que conocer a Ran: Para que ésta terminara su presentación del Lago de los cisnes, única manera en que ésta podrá volver al cielo, aun a pesar de que logre que todos sus protegidos sean felices.He ahí otra conexión , la única manera en la que Shinichi será feliz es que la persona que él ama sea feliz…

You get it?

Glorious Kyouru Shimuri.


	9. Human hands

He vuelto**, Feliz Año Nuevo!!,** asÍ es, otro año llega y con él cambios y actualizaciones más rápidas, pueblo, ESTOY DE VACACIONES!!!, me siento renovada y con nuevas energías de continuar la historia , los engranajes comienzan a girar en mi cabeza, el final se avista desde lejos, preparaoss!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. or any of the characters/locations contained within this story.

Cápitulo dedicado a Rani07 y sus 100 gramos de alegría y risa, Kaitou-Kidda 75 gramos de optimismo y apoyo y a Kyoto-4ever con su cucharadita de energía y mi propio agradecimiento. He aquí lo se cocino en mi mente!

Memorias de un Ángel by Glorious Kyouru Shimuri.

**Cáp**.9: La cita.

-Ahhhh! Desde cuando los consejos que doy sirven!!!???.-Gritó Kaito frustrado.

Heiji lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué dices? Cómo que consejo! Quieres decir que tú la ayudaste a tener una cita con tu hermano?!!.-Preguntó indignado.- ¿Qué clase de tonto eres??!

-¡El mejor en su clase!.-Sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento para bromas.- Heiji tienes que ayudarme a recuperar la fe en la humanidad, ayúdame!!

-Y de que modo va ayudarte a recuperar la fe en la humanidad si te ayudo?

-Por favor!!

-¿Qué se supone que haga? Jugar al paparazzi y seguirlos??

-Sí, la verdad sería fantástico.-Kaito sonrió inocentemente.

Una idea golpeó el cerebro de Heiji.

Kazuha! No dijo que era paparazzi?? Ella los podría ayudar a monitorear que las cosas no se les salieran de las manos.

"y que yo no pierda mi trabajo"

-Kuroba, tengo la solución a tus problemas.

Kazuha comenzó a despertarse al sentir que alguien la sacudía, con mucho esfuerzo obligó a sus párpados a abrirse, parecían pesar toneladas.

Lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron fueron dos ojos verde agua mirándola fijamente, luego la cara a la que los ojos pertenecían.

Heiji.

Heiji se encontraba muy cerca de ella, peligrosamente cerca Kazuha fue conciente del pecho de él contra su propio pecho y de los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban para que despertara, en un acto reflejo y completamente roja, dio un salto hacia atrás para recuperar su espacio personal, pero al parecer sus sentidos aun estabna adormecidos porque tras ella no había nada por lo que acabó en el suelo y golpeándose la cabeza.

Heiji la miraba desde arriba divertido.

-Vaya, no sabía que mi presencia te perturbaba tanto.-Comentó sonriendo.

-Tu presencia no me perturba!.-Kazuha se paró de golpe para mirarlo directo a los ojos, demonios! ¿Por qué le perturbaba su presencia??

Se arrepintió de haberse parado tan rápido, la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, se la sujetó con ambas manos y cerró los ojos soltando un gemido de dolor.

-No deberías moverte tanto, estuviste tanto tiempo acostada que no me extraña que ahora te duela la cabeza.-Comentó Heiji.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? Es que nadie te enseñó a respetar el espacio personal??, imagínate despertar y que lo primero que veas sea la cara de alguien pegada a la tuya.

Heiji se lo pensó.

-Debería intentarlo algún día, suena interesante.-Dijo al final.

Kazuha se levantó completamente como pudo.

-¿Cuánto dormí?.-Preguntó masajeándose las sienes.

-Como un día y medio, ¿Notaste que ya no tienes cicatrices?

Kazuha abrió los ojos de golpe y corrió directo al baño.

Heiji escuchó el grito de júbilo desde donde estaba parado, Kazuha apareció frente a él sonriendo.

-No lo puedo creer! Es como si nada hubiera pasado! ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

Heiji desapareció de la habitación y volvió con un montón de ropa que le arrojó a Kazuha.

-Vístete, saldremos en media hora.

Kazuha atrapó la ropa en el vuelo y lo miró extrañada.

-¿Salir? A dónde?

Heiji la miró enigmáticamente.

-Esta noche vuelves a ser paparazzi, tus servicios son requeridos.

-Esto es lo mas estúpido que he hecho en mi vida.- masculló Kazuha.

Heiji la miró escépticamente.

-Lo dudo.- Dijo escondiendo su sonrisa.

-HEy! Si dejan de pelear quizás no nos descubran!.-Interrumpió una tercera voz.

Kazuha miro a Kaito con desconfianza.

-Nuevamente explíquenme por qué diablos estoy escondida entre las plantas espiando un restaurant.

-¡Por que es muy divertido!.-Replicó Kaito juguetonamente.

Heiji lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¿Ves esa pareja sentada frente a la ventana? Nuestro deber es impedir que se pongan cariñosos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es tu nueva novia?.-Preguntó desconfiadamente a Heiji.-Si es así debo ir y decirle que se cuide porque un acosador la está vigilando.

Heiji la miró sardónicamente.

-No, Einstein, es su prometida.-Susurró señalando a Kaito que a unos metros jugaba con los flashes de las cámaras.

-Ohhh!.-Kazuha asintió comprendiendo a medias.- Y qué diablos tengo yo que ver en esto!

Heiji sonrió culpable.

"Bueno al menos sonríe más" pensó Kazuha.

-Bueno, necesitábamos espiarlos y considerando que eres la única acosadora-de-la-intimidad-de-la-gente que conozco…-Hizo un gesto con las manos indicando que debería entender el resto.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Está oscuro, húmedo, me estoy ensuciando y aún no he recibido ayuda de tu parte con Hakuba.

Heiji suspiró cansado.

-Vale, mira este es el trato, la próxima semana hay un baile por las bodas de oro de mis padres, allí estará Hakuba, te presentaré como mi prometida y tendrás toda su atención, fingiremos romper nuestro compromiso días después y será todo tuyo, a cambio tú ayúdame y evita que pierda mi trabajo.- Y para que se notara que hablaba en serio le tendió la mano a Kazuha, ella la tomó y la estrechó sellando el trato.

Aoko se sentía observada, sentada al lado de una amplia ventana buscó con la mirada entre las plantas, todo parecía normal, así que volvió a centrar su atención en su pareja, que conversaba con un nuevo inversionista, el hombre pareció reparar en ella.

-Es esta su nueva prometida,Shuichi?.- Preguntó

Shuichi la miró y sonriendo tomó su mano.

Entre los arbustos Kaito se removió incómodo, ¿Por qué tenía que tocarla?,¿no podía solo mirarla?

Kazuha lo miraba discretamente.

-Vaya, como se nota que está loco por ella, si se pone celoso solo con eso.-Murmuró a Heiji cómplicemente, éste asintió divertido.

Aoko miró incómodamente la mano que se posaba sobre la suya,a pesar de que era su prometido algo no se sentía bien, suspiró recordando el tacto de Kaito sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando el pensamiento.

"Kaito es un tonto"

Así pasó una hora aburridísima, Aoko escuchaba distraídamente la conversación mientras jugaba con los servicios, ya se había cansado del juego de fingir estar entusiasmada con Shuichi solo para poder ver a Kaito enojado a hora que Kaito no estaba tenía todavía menos sentido, giró la cabeza aburrida y cual no sería su sorpresa al ver una figura entre las plantas.

La figura de Kaito Kuroba entre las plantas sonriéndole culpablemente.

Continuará en cáp. 10.

Vaya al parecer ganó la alternativa "Más cortos pero más rápidos" así que aquí está el capitulo numero 10, que extraño volver a hacer capítulos cortos como el primer capítulo jajajaja me gustó ese capítulo, creo que es mi favorito.

¿A que les sorprende verme actualizando antes de tres meses??! Jajaja , anyway, en este capítulo traté de acercar a kazuha y Heiji, también de empezar a hacer Heiji mas alegre, estaba demasiado depresivo, pueblo estamos en verano, alegría alegría!!, Kaito y Aoko son los más avanzados, creo que ya en el próximo Cáp. Empezará la verdadera relación entre los dos, obviamente con un beso uajajaja!

Otra cosa gracias al review de Kyoto-4ever me di cuenta de que en realidad Ran casi no ha hablado en todo el fic, y eso que es protagonista, ni siquiera apareció en este capítulo!!, he ahí otro buen uso de los review, si no hubiera sido por eso dudo que ran hubiera hablado en lo que resta del fic…, hablando de review me apena ver que cada vez llegan menos…que sucede? Es por que me demoro mucho? Un castigo? Nunca han pensado que no tengo mucho animo de actualizar mas rapido por que prácticamente no dejan ningun review? Empecé con 7 y ahora apenas son tres…he sido abandonada…

El caso, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo Express y que disfruten el resto del día!

Glorious Kyouru Shimuri.


	10. Why try to change me now?

Muy bien, siempre habia odiado la escena climax de este capitulo asi que le he reescrito por algo que me parece más natural y cozy cozy, awww ahora si que siento ese cosquilleo de emoción por algo cohesionado y lógico/racional, bueno todo lo que se puede esperar de los personajes de detective conan en todo caso xD espero que sea de su agrado y logren entrar en la "burbuja" 1313….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. or any of the characters/locations contained within this story.

Cápitulo dedicado a **Rani07, Kaitou-Kidda,** Y **Little Thief03 esperando alegrarles este pedazito del día ;D**

Al principio había decidido llamar este capítulo tras una canción de Anya Marina que me inspiró en ciertos diálogos (si quieren saberlo era not a through street) pero luego me pareció que eso era más para una atmosfera futura y que esta canción reflejaba más la personalidad contradictoria de Kaito que enamora a Aoko, why try to change me now es un tema de cy Coleman que en un cd de recopilación de diferentes artistas fue echa cover y la encontré por primera vez en un capítulo de House él luego de aceptar que le gusta Cuddy la va a buscar a su casa y por la ventana la ve con Lucas y su hija compartiendo como una familia… Awww era tan agridulce, de seguro a más de alguno le gusta House también, esta en youtube el fragmento :'D

**Memorias de un Ángel** by _Glorious Jeux d'Enfants._

**Cáp**.10: Why try to change me now? (Fiona Apple).

Un sonido se escapó de su causando que Shuichi y el inversionista la miraran preocupados, excusándose Aoko se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño en cuya puerta rezaba el característico símbolo de mujeres, Shuichi la siguió con la mirada hasta que el ir y venir de los maîtres se lo impidieron; más tarde vería que su padre le explicara a la joven la etiqueta de estas cenas , en cuyas líneas más básicas estaba el no abandonar la mesa a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Ya con la puerta contra su espalda Aoko dejó toda su frustración reflejarse en su rostro; con manos temblorosas se aparto el cabello de la cara e intento respirar profundamente varias veces; era ridículo que Kaito se tomara tantas molestias solo para hacerla enojar; por más que el chico disfrutara angustiándola no era normal que pareciera tan empeñado en ella.

Apoyándose en el lavamanos observó su reflejo en el espejo ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Era solo el impulso de interponerse en su camino lo que hacía que la hubiese seguido hacia la cena con el hombre que dentro de unas semanas sería su esposo?

"Oh dios" murmuró con una mirada de determinación decidió aclarar las cosas con él, aclarar el porqué parecía tan ensañado con ella.

Aclarar _qué_ había entre ellos dos.

-.

"Yo diría que nos vio" aventuró Kazuha entre la oscuridad de los matorrales y la noche que los rodeaba.

"¿De verdad?, qué te hace pensar eso?" Heiji la miró con obviedad hacia donde suponía que estaba su cara, bueno al menos lo que la luna y las luces de la calle le permitían deducir.

"Ahou! Me pareció necesario el que alguien lo dijera en voz alta " Respondió Kazuha ácidamente.

"Creo que comienzo a ver el por qué de tu fracaso como fotógrafa de farándula…"

Kazuha se volteó hacia él boquiabierta.

"Estas siendo inconsecuente! Sabes muy bien que soy una **a-bo-ga-da**, está bien que me exprese, fin de la discusión, he ganado"

"K-no soy _inconsecuente_, solo estas tratando de confundirme Srta. Me-titulo-por-internet"

Sofocada Kazuha evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

"A si? Pues- es esta titulada por internet la que te está consiguiendo un divorcio así que yo que tú no me provocaría"

"Sheesh! Ahora háblale a la mano, _ahou_ " respondió él inmaduramente.

Kaito podía ver como Aoko se acercaba cada vez más a su escondite y desesperadamente trató de pensar en lo que haría y como justificaría su presencia allí ¿¡Dónde se metía su cerebro cuando lo necesitaba!

"Kaito sé que estas ahí" llamó Aoko mientras con dificultad esquivaba las plantas que se le interponían en el camino, cuando llegó hacia él se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente a que él dijera algo.

Kaito se encogió de hombros, maldiciendo su suerte.

"Bueno, verás…iba pasando por aquí y me dije 'Hey, que buena noche para tirarme en los arbustos', y… ¡Eso hice!" comenzó a reírse nerviosamente con las manos en los bolsillos y tratando de parecer casual.

Aoko se acercó más a él, una de sus delicadas cejas levantada amenazantemente.

"Entonces ¿Quiénes son ellos?"Señaló a Heiji y Kazuha que sostenían cámaras y focos apenas unos metros lejos de ellos.

Kaito se removió incómodamente a la vez que los miraba todavía más incómodo.

"Ellos?, yo no veo a nadie" aventuró no muy convencido mirando a Aoko.

"Somos producto de tu imaginación" Aseguró Heiji.

Aoko pestañó sorprendida.

"Heiji, eres tú?"

El aludido tragó dificultosamente, adiós trabajo, mierda lo había reconocido!

"Hora de irnos" Murmuró a la vez que empujaba a Kazuha de la baja espalda, podía sentir la mirada suplicante de Kuroba en su espalda buscando apoyo, decidió hacerse el desconocido.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Preguntó Aoko e inconscientemente sintió como una vez en su cabeza ponía en palabras lo que ya era una conocida teoría: _algo _había entre ellos, ¿Estaba allí por ella entonces?

"La verdad es que te estaba espiando" Confesó finalmente Kaito, su mirada abandonando todo prestigio de trivialidad y burla.

Aoko lo miró boquiabierta, no había creído que él fuera a admitir nada, dio un paso hacia él.

"Kaito, estas interesado en- mi?" logró decir; antes de que perdiera la valentía que de pronto la invadió decidió dejarlo todo afuera "Es solo que, no te entiendo, eres… no eres como nadie que haya conocido, no se decir que pasa por tu mente ni lo que estas pensando, a veces siento que la única razón por la que te molestas tanto en mi es que te intereso como _mujer"_ sin dejar de hablar e intentando mantener su sonrojo bajo control se dio cuenta de que él la miraba boquiabierto, ahora más que nunca deseo poder saber que cruzaba por su mente ¿y si solo era ella la confundida? ¿Y si se burlaba de ella? "En-en ese caso solo haría que las cosas fuesen mas complicadas de la que ya lo son, no debería interesarme tanto en ti, ni dejar que me afectara tanto lo que dices o haces, es decir , es tu hermano con quien debo casarme, aún así la única explicación a un hombre que cela tanto lo que hace una mujer es—" con desesperación le buscó la mirada intentando comprender sus motivos.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa afectada él acortó la distancia que los separaba y apoyando su frente contra la de Aoko la miró serenamente.

"¿Por qué intentar cambiarme ahora?" dijo con voz tenue y una sonrisa que ahora –comprendió Aoko- era más triste que burlona.

Aoko cerró los ojos comprendiendo que él sabía que de alguna retorcida e irónica manera algo había nacido ente ellos dos, algo que estaba destinado al fracaso y que solo los haría sufrir, y que aun así parecía inundarlos cada vez que compartían alguna jugarreta o mirada suspicaz.

Sintió deseos de llorar de frustración.

Kaito pareció sentir su angustia y ladeando su rostro le acarició el de ella para luego besarla ciegamente, Aoko suspiró profundamente y sintiendo que todo ocurría tal como se _suponía_ que debía ser desde el comienzo le respondió la caricia.

Cuando se separaron la sonrisa de Kaito había perdido todo rastro aparente de tristeza y había sido reemplazada por la de un niño consentido; Aoko ya acostumbrada a la cambiante personalidad de Kaito intentó no sonreír como una tonta enamorada.

Inmediatamente, como si hubiese hecho toda la vida lo mismo, Kaito elevó los brazos y los pasó por su cuello atrayéndola hacia si.

"Así que… ahora huimos o esperamos a la teatralidad del amanecer?"

Aoko se separó de él y lo miró con reproche a los ojos.

"Se que no lo dices en serio, las cosas no son tan fáciles"

"Por supuesto que si, las cosas son como elegimos que sean, ahora me perteneces como yo te pertenezco, fin del asunto el compromiso ya no tiene lógica"

Rio al ver como ella lo miraba boquiabierta y con un dedo dibujó el perfecto círculo que estaba formando la boca de Aoko.

"Tú estás loco" decidió ella.

Él rió divertido, la música del restaurante tras ellos les llegaba tenuemente y les brindaba una sensación aún mayor de intimidad.

"_Querida, soy un tonto que cree que es genial enamorarse…" _canturreó la conocida melodía en su oído juguetonamente.

Aoko se alejó de él y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"No me estas escuchando!"

Kaito que se sentía en las nubes, la miró inocentemente.

El semblante de Aoko se ensombreció.

"Kaito, no quiero casarme con Shuichi, pero esta unión lo significa todo para mi padre, no puedo fallarle a pesar de lo que sienta, debo cumplir con mi deber"

Por primera vez Kaito sintió como la realidad le caía de golpe como si de un balde de agua fría fuera, su sonrisa se congeló en el acto y la miró incrédulo.

"Kaito-esto no está bien, todo esto de las compañías, compromisos y uniones es mucho mas grande que todos nosotros, miles de personas dependen su trabajo en que esto funcione y no se si pueda llevar eso sobre mis hombros" Lo miró con tristeza "Así que prometámonos esto, no importa cuando, donde o con quien, yo te recordaré y tú me recordarás- como algo que pudo ser hermoso, algún día cuando nos ahoguen los problemas y responsabilidades recordaremos esta noche y sonreiremos, pensaremos en que estará haciendo el otro y seguiremos adelante con nuestras vidas"

Mientras Aoko hablaba Kaito negaba con firmeza la cabeza, negándose a tomar en serio lo que ella le decía.

"Aoko, nadie nos pide ser los mártires de esta historia"

Al ver la actitud incrédula de Kaito Aoko decidió que nada de lo que dijera le haría cambiar de opinión, sin poder evitarlo sonrió para sus adentros y dando la vuelta emprendió el camino de vuelta a Shuichi y la cruda realidad,

"¡Ya verás que no lo somos!" Le prometió la voz de Kaito a su espalda, con un esfuerzo no se volteó a ver su apuesta forma y siguió su camino.

-.

La mañana de ese lunes llegó a Kyoto con una gran ola de lluvia, extraño si se piensa que estaban en pleno verano y que hace solo unos días la capital sufría los efectos de las altas temperaturas.

En el hogar de Shinichi Kudo se podía sentir el ambiente de movimiento, a pesar de todo, y es que con la ayuda de su ángel guardián, el joven arquitecto había logrado arrinconar todos los muebles del apartamento dejando un amplio espacio en el centro para que ésta pudiera moverse con mayor libertad, tal como él se había prometido, se aseguraría de que la carrera trunca de Ran como bailarina y todo ese talento siguieron el camino que por lógica debía seguir.

Había sido obvio la dedicación que la chica le había dado al ballet cuando aún vivía y era injusto que todo eso se perdiera.

"Shinichi, comprendo y agradezco tu interés en ayudarme pero se supone que sea **yo** la que ayude, es decir para eso estoy aquí" Ran lo miró sin estar completamente convencida, vestía una malla negra que a pesar de ser ajustada parecía no quedarle del todo bien, como si el cuerpo de Ran fuese demasiado pequeña para ella, en la delgada cintura una falda de bailarina de un rosado delicado completaba la apariencia de la mujer prototipo que se dedica a bailar como trabajo.

"Dilo, me veo fuera de personaje no es asi?" Dijo apenadamente.

Shinichi dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y sin creer lo que veía recreó su vista en la femenina figura de Ran, ahora que lo recordaba en la universidad la mayoría de sus compañeros compartía la ambición de tener una novia bailarina, ahora recién creía entender la razón.

Avergonzadamente alejó esos pensamientos, Ran no era asi, no sería capaz de golpear a un ladrón y de seguro no sospechaba la reacción que tenía en él.

Aún así, el era un hombre después de todo, y ella era hermosa.

Asi lo dejaría.

Con los dedos cosquilleando por el deseo de tocar la cremosa piel que se asomaba por su espalda , se puso de pie.

Ran lo miró confundida.

"A dónde vas?"

"Voy a tomar una ducha" Murmuró Shinichi antes de encerrarse en el baño y descansar contra la puerta cansinamente.

"Pero si es medio día, han pasado menos de 4 horas desde que tomaste un baño" LA voz de Ran le llegó a través de la puerta.

"Todos los ángeles guardines son tan curiosos?" Le llegó la respuesta de Shinichi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Es que soy muy especial, verás!" Resopló Ran algo sentida, sonriendo se acercó más a la puerta del baño "Vamos, que creía que ya te conocía, viendo por como te comportas cualquiera diría que te afecta verme en tan poca ropa"

"Vete al diablo!" Le gritó Shinichi molesto porque su teoría estuviera tan cerca de la realidad.

Ran bufó escandalizada, Shinichi intentó no reír al escuchar su indignación.

"Cuidado con lo que dices, podría decirle a mis superiores y _**ellos **_si que te mandarían con el Diablo" Vino la respuesta de Ran con voz solemne.

Shinichi entreabrió la puerta y solo dejando ver sus ojos la escrutó curiosamente; Ran lo observó solemnemente antes de sonreír culpablemente.

"NAh, la verdad es que ni siquiera yo sé si es posible eso"

Shinichi maldijo el hecho de que fuera tan natural y femeninamente tierna, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza abrió el grifo del agua y se metió bajo ella con la mente nublada por el impulso de abrir esa puerta e ir a buscarla.

Ran intentó estirar y probar sus músculos y se sorprendió al notar que estos parecían mas flexibles que cuando estaba viva, tomando el paquete que les había entregado Masami, sacó las desgastadas zapatillas de punta de adentro y con movimientos fluidos se las puso disfrutando del tacto de la tela contra la piel de sus pies,no tenía protectores para sus dedos pero no haría nada tan exigente que le causara mucho daño, haciendo apoyo de uno de los sofás logró ponerse de pie en punta.

Permaneció así un segundo y torpemente cayó al suelo con nada de gracia.

Silenciosamente agradeció que Shinichi no estuviese ahí para verla en tan penoso espectáculo.

No que importara lo que él pensara de ella, no?

-.

Kazuha miró boquiabierta los miles de espectaculares vestidos que se presentaban ante su vista, se acercó a uno y dejo la tela deslizarse entre sus dedos, era como tener agua entre las manos.

Se giró hacia Heiji que con las manos en los bolsillos la miraba sin entender que tenían de especial unas cuantas telas con cortes raros, Dios ¡Solo era ropa!

"¿De verdad puedo elegir todos los que quiera?" Preguntó sin aliento Kazuha.

"Por supuesto, se supone que serás mi prometida y habrán ocasiones en las que tendrás que lucirte, no podemos dejar que te presentes con jeans y una sudadera, si hay algo que Hakuba ama , es una mujer vestida con alta costura, elige todo lo que quieras" Heiji se balanceó en sus talones aburrido, buscando con la mirada algo en que entretenerse, "Oh! Dispensadores de M&M's!"

Kazuha caminó reverentemente entre los colgadores de ropa recreándose ante lo que se le presentaba en el camino.

Tomó una de las etiquetas de una prenda y casi se atoró al ver el precio ¿Y Heiji le decía que tomara todo lo que quisiera, el hombre sí que sabía derrochar dinero, quizá era dueño de una de esas cuentas secretas de suiza pensó burlonamente, lo buscó con la mirada discretamente y se encontró con el hombre rodeado de las vendedoras de la tienda que seductoramente le sonreían y coqueteaban, una de ellas había apoyado su mano en su brazo y se apoyaba en él con bastante intimidad.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de ellos, Kazuha gruñó molesta y apretó el pedazo de papel que tenía en la mano convirtiéndolo en una pequeña bolita, desde donde estaba claramente veía como Heiji disfrutaba de la atención y no parecía molestarle la invasión de las más atrevidas.

"Ese _ahou_…" Murmuró para sí molesta.

Tratando de ignorar las risas se volteó y trató de seguir buscando ropa, intentando no reconocer que solo elegía las piezas especialmente caras, después de todo, había sido Heiji el que le había dado el pase libre para elegir lo que necesitara…

**Fin Capítulo 10.**

Hi There, ahora resulta que Kaito está enamorado de Aoko y Aoko de Kaito, ahh, la juventud, pero a pesar de todo no es todo rosas por el bien de todos , no pueden andar juntos¿Qué hara Kaito? (inserte musica de suspense).

Me he dado cuenta de que siempre actualizo luego de ver una buena película, hace poco vi "Before you say i do" y era taaan tiernucha, la recomiendo, pero una que se veía de muy buena calidad era "the brothers Bloom" con el tipo del pianista (que ,debo decirlo es igual a mi profesor de matematicas del preu) Mark Ruffalo y Rachel Weisz, bueniiiisima, tipo ocean's eleven plus penelope plus personajes de los 40-50…

Y My sister's keeper?, me deshidraté de tanto llorar con esa… Whoa ahora caigo en la cuenta de todas las pelis que he vsto en este año sabático que he tenido xD… PEACE!

pd. casi lo olvidaba, la cancion que tararea Kaito es "Baby I'm a fool" de Melody Bardott, es algo como blues y R&B y según la autora trata sobre dos personas orgullosas que no aceptan que se quieren...

Bueno, oficialmente declaro este capítulo reescrito (Y) opiniones?

Glorious Prank.


	11. Baby I'm a fool

He vuelto, disculpen la tardanza pero entre a clases en marzo y desde ese día que permanentemente me exprimen mi cerebro, por lo que todo mi tiempo libre es ocupado en vegetar y solo preocuparme de respirar…ahh la vida del estudiante, ¿ha alguien leido "

He vuelto**, disculpen la tardanza pero entre a clases en marzo y desde ese día que permanentemente me exprimen mi cerebro, por lo que todo mi tiempo libre es ocupado en vegetar y solo preocuparme de respirar…ahh la vida del estudiante, ¿ha alguien leído "fuente ovejuna"? de veras, si a alguien le gustó, avísenme para darles un premio, sin bromear, leía tres paginas y caía dormida… mejor lean la serie de "crepúsculo" Edward y Jacob son unos verdaderos amores!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. or any of the characters/locations contained within this story.

Cápitulo dedicado a **K.kidda, Rani07 y introduciendo a la nueva lectora…tararaaaaan: shiineechan, disfruten.**

Memorias de un Ángel by Glorious Kyouru Shimuri.

**Cáp**.11: Meet my Fiancè, Heiji y Kazuha en la fiesta de compromiso.

"Cómo es posible que alguien gaste tanto en tan poco tiempo!" Refunfuñó Heiji mientras le tendía su visa a la vendedora.

Miró a Kazuha acusadoramente.

"Oi! Creí escucharte decir "todo lo que quieras", no queremos darle una mala impresión a tu familia, no?" sonrió picadamente enterrándole el codo en el estomago.

"Señor, se le queda su chaqueta…OH! Me caigo!" Una dependienta se tiró literalmente al cuello de Heiji con una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios, Kazuha rápidamente lo movió y la mujer siguió de largo y cayo con un golpe seco al suelo.

Kazuha sonrió malévolamente, por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, le molestaba que otras mujeres se acercaran tanto a Heiji, pero la molestaba aun más el ver a Heiji disfrutar de esto.

"Oi, me corriste a propósito, lo vi! Querías que se cayera.." Susurró Heiji negando teatralmente con la cabeza "Kazuha empuja dependientas…" canturreó en su oído.

Sonrojada, Kazuha lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Eres un patán, ególatra, pedante, presumido, un presuntu-"

"Oi tu! Estúpida, vi que lo corriste a propósito!" Los interrumpió la dependienta parándose, miraba a Kazuha con ojos de los cuales chorreaba el odio.

Kazuha se le quedó mirando boquiabierta, ¿Era ortodoxo que le hablara así a un cliente?, Decidió jugar al tonto.

"Sorry, no ess-paniol!" Mimicó con las manos imitando un falso acento extranjero.

La mujer avanzó amenazadoramente hacia ella con la mano en alto , dispuesta a golpearla:

"Eres una maldita perra —!!"

Sin ser conciente de lo que hacia, Kazuha se encogió pensando que se trataba de otro actor que la golpearía por haberlo fotografiado, ese conocido miedo se volvió a desplazar por todo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir extrañamente pequeña e indefensa.

Heiji se interpuso entre ellas, logrando atrapar la mano de la dependienta en el aire , antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a Kazuha.

"Kazuha, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó a la chica que se encontraba tras su espalda, su cara como de mármol por la seriedad que mostraba.

Volviendo a la realidad, Kazuha se desencogió y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente.

"Ssi…eso creo" Murmuró contrariada por su propia reacción.

--

Shinichi leyó aburridamente y con vos monótona el articulo que tenia en las manos.

" _Las bases del ballet se centran en la __capacidad del bailarín de utilizar su cuerpo con un instrumento de interpretación de las emociones mas salvajes y naturales de la naturaleza, con movimientos delicados y_-"Bostezó sin poder evitarlo, "Ran, debo decir que esto es verdaderamente _**apazionante"**_

Ran lo golpeo en la cabeza.

"Si te aburre tanto, no veo por qué sigues aquí, no tienes porque molestarte conmigo, ve a escribir tu autobiografía o algo así" Dijo sin dejar de mirar la TV.

Shinichi se enderezó desperezándose,

"No, no no, mi placer, por favor continua con lo tuyo" Dijo apresuradamente, instándola a que continuara viendo las difícilmente entretenidas copias de cintas de ballet en la tv.

En el centro del espacio de todos los muebles corridos, se habían instalado frente a la televisión a ver viejas grabaciones de ballet, Ran las miraba concentradísima intentando recuperar algo de la memoria que había tenido de humana.

"Diablos, esto es verdaderamente entretenido, si alguna vez tengo insomnio no olvides de decirme donde guardas estas copias, pff, podría pasar todo el día viéndolas, ahhhh me aburro!!"Shinichi siguió lamentándose.

Ran cada vez más irritada intentaba ignorarlo.

Shinichi se paró de repente e imitando a los bailarines de la televisión comenzó a bailar como un verdadero rumba-zamba-mambo! (ustedes saben , de esa canción gay pegajosa)

"Shinichi, lo estas haciendo mal, pareces un homosexual así…ven , te enseñaré a hacerlo, para que cuando mueras puedas decir que hiciste algo grande en tu vida, imagínalo "Shinichi homosexual pies de bailarina "Comentó con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte.

Lo tomo de un brazo y lo obligó a ponerse en posición.

"Muy bien, primero pon tus pies en tercera posición y ahora mueves esta pierna, no, no esa, la otra!" Se acercó más a él y lentamente repitió la secuencia de movimientos, los ojos de Shinichi nunca abandonando las piernas de Ran , intentando seguir el ritmo, por un segundo sus miradas se conectaron.

Lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse y guiándose solo por el instinto, se comenzaron a inclinar hacia el otro, La mirada de Shinichi en los labios de Ran y ella haciendo lo mismo con él, Shinichi rodeo la cintura de Ran, tratando de apegarla contra su cuerpo, solo bastó este movimiento para que perdieran el poco equilibrio que tenían, solo alcanzando a rozar los labios del otro, los dos cayeron al suelo entre un enredo de brazos y piernas.

La magia del momento se había roto.

"Eso que tienes abajo es un celular o significa que te alegras de verme?"Preguntó Shinichi reteniéndola contra sí.

Ran resopló molesta.

"Significa que me alegro que no haya tenido un cuchillo allí abajo en vez de un celular" Masculló mientras lograba ponerse de pie con dificultad. Ahí estaba, eso lograba por intentar enseñar a alguien con dos pies izquierdos a bailar.

Un momento,¿Había estado apunto de basar a Shinichi?!, se llevó indecisa una mano a los labios y una imagen mental de los dos casi besándose apareció, angustiada desapareció de allí de inmediato.

Todo mientras Shinichi continuaba en el suelo sonriendo como un tonto, no había duda, estaba enamorado de un ángel, cerró los ojos recalcando la sensación del cuerpo y los labios de Ran contra los suyos.

--

"Muy bien, cierra los ojos y respira profundo, ahora repite _soy una persona exitosa' _"

Un tic nervioso apareció sobre el ojo derecho de Kazuha mientras miraba exasperadamente al psicoterapeuta que tenia enfrente.

Al otro lado de la sala, Heiji le sonreía tontamente mientras la saludaba con la mano, ¿Que qué hacía en psicoterapia? Bueno, luego del incidente con la dependienta Heiji había insistido en que tenía que dejar atrás su trauma con os actores y paparazzis, ya había dejado ese mundo atrás y estaba segura, había dicho él.

El problema era que ya llevaba tres horas sentada frente a ese viejo con gafas gruesas y manchas de salsa de tallarines en la camisa escuchando lo de "soy una persona exitosa", y si se lo volvía a decir otra vez, juraba que lo estrangularía.

Por otra parte, Heiji se sentía orgulloso de la gran idea que había tenido, Heiji Hattori salvando el día otra vez, dejen de lado que toda la pelea había sido por su culpa, lo importante era que estaba brindando una gran ayuda a la chica.

Miró a Kazuha sentada en el sillón de cuero, los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los bordes del asiento y la vena palpitante en la frente, pero que imagen mas reconfortante y adorable!, la saludó homosexualmente cuando Kazuha volteó y lo miró amenazadoramente, parecía a punto de saltar al cuello del psicoterapeuta y morderlo hasta la muerte.

"Recuerdo cuando era pequeño y Okapi me molestaba y luego me iba a llorar al baño de niñas para que no me molestaran, lo único que me salvó en esos duros momentos fue esta hermosa frase, cada vez que te sientas ahogada , haz el saudo al sol y di el mantra "soy una persona éxito-"

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho de nuevo, con un grito de guerra saltó a hacia él dispuesta a morderle el cuello hasta la muerte, Heiji abrió los ojos como platos, ¡Lo iba a matar!

Con otro grito a lo del guardaespaldas saltó de su asiento y agarrando de la cintura a Kazuha que luchaba por matar, la separó del pobre hombre que trataba de protegerse como podía, aún en esas circunstancias no pudo evitar maravillarse de lo delgada que era su cintura y lo bien que cabía entre sus manos.

"Entonces, doc…nos vemos la próxima semana?" Preguntó al psicoterapeuta forcejeando con Kazuha.

"Lárguense y nunca vuelvan!!"

"Ouch! Eso creí" Con la chica en brazos tratando de escaparse cerró la puerta de la consulta.

Pero que falta de clase tenía la gente de hoy.

Ya fuera en la calle dejó en el suelo a Kazuha que se encontraba de vuelta en sus cabales.

"Así que…no salió como lo habíamos planeado, ne?" Sonrió encantadoramente.

Kazuha lo golpeó en la cabeza y dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar, Heiji corrió tras ella hasta darle alcance,

"A donde vamos?"

"¿Cómo que adonde? A prepararme para la fiesta, no querrás que tu prometida de una mala impresión, no?"

Heiji sonrió, como le gustaba esta chica!

--

Ya parados frente a la puerta de la mansión de los Hattori, Kazuha y Heiji respiraron hondo y de la mano se prepararon para ala que sería su primera fiesta como una pareja comprometida.

Era una noche fresca, la horrible ola de calor ya había pasado y ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de los últimos días soleados pero aún así frescos antes que comenzara el otoño.

En la mansión de la no tan adinerada familia, flotaba un aire de sofisticación, el ruido de charlas, risas y copas de champagne llegaba hasta el vestíbulo donde Kazuha de repente nerviosa cogió inconcientemente la mano de Heiji mas fuerte aun para empezar a estrujársela, éste emitió un gemido de dolor cuando los huesos le crujieron.

Al momento que salieron al patio trasero donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, todos los ojos allí presentes se volvieron hacia ellos.

De pronto Kazuha se sintió muy pequeña e insignificante frente a todas esas mujeres estupendamente vestidas con atuendos que seguramente costaban lo que ella ganaba en un mes con trabajo de paparazzi. No pudo evitar notar que la mayoría la miraba con envidia y algo de rencor por ir acompañada del apuesto y exitoso hijo del reconocido matrimonio de Henzo y Shizuka Hattori.

Heiji se inclinó hacia ella y con voz tranquilizadora le susurró al oído:

"Vale, comienza el show, primero debemos saludar a mis padres, recuerda sonreír pero sin exagerar o los empresarios invitados sospecharán, suerte"

Kazuha intentó concentrarse en lo que le decía su compañero pero era bastante difícil hacerlo cuando su calido aliento le rozaba la piel del cuello expuesta a la noche fresca, eso y que una rubia despampanante cerró los ojos peligrosamente cuando vio que Heiji se inclinaba hacia ella.

Sin enterarse de nada, Heiji bajó los escalones que lo llevaban al gran patio adornado con faroles y miles de flores blancas, la mayoría del espacio s encontraba bajo el resguardo de un gran toldo blanco bastante costoso que se sujetaba en pilares con aspecto romano.

Se dirigieron hacia un grupo de varias personas que conversaban animadamente, en el centro un matrimonio al que Kazuha reconoció como los padres de Heiji.

"Ten cuidado con mi madre, es demasiado astuta y podría descubrir la farsa" le susurró Heiji rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, el otro extendido hacia su padre.

"Heiji, hijo me alegro de que hayas podido venir" Henzo reparó en Kazuha, "Y quien es tu hermosa acompañante?"

Shizuka la miró interesadamente de pronto.

"Buenas noches, mi nombre es Shizuka, la madre de Heiji, ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?"

Heiji reparó en Hakuba, que también se encontraba ahí, tomando aire acercó a Kazuha a su cuerpo, esta apoyo una de sus manos en su pecho.

"Papá, mamá, les presento a Kazuha Toyama…mi prometida"

Hakuba miró en su dirección con atención ahora, con mirada especulativa centró su atención en Kazuha deteniendo su mirada en su brazo rodeando la delgada cintura de la chica, en ningún momento pareció reconocerla como la misma mujer con vendas que había visto en su apartamento.

Kazuha sonrió calidamente y tendió la mano hacia Henzo, estrechándola.

"Es un placer conocerlos al fin" dijo.

Shizuka la miró durante un minuto, buscando algo, al parecer lo que encontró le gustó, le sonrió de vuelta y la saludó.

Hakuba dio un paso hacia delante.

"¿Prometida? Y que paso con Ayumi?" Preguntó incrédulo.

Heiji lo miró desafiante y con tono despreocupado dijo:

"Con Ayumi nos separamos hace bastantes meses, además ¿No fuiste tú quien me sugirió encontrar a alguien mejor?¿Es Kazuha de tu agrado?" Preguntó con una sonrisa provocadora , el doble sentido de la pregunta no pasó desapercibido para los enterados de las circunstancias que rodearon la separación del matrimonio de Heiji.

Kazuha le enterró el tacón de punta en el pie de Heiji y tapó su gemido de dolor con una risa despreocupada.

"Heiji, me contó sobre lo de pasado matrimonio y creo que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para encontrar a nuestro verdadero amor" Diablos! Ella había dicho eso?? De seguro era lo más cebollero que había dicho en su vida!

Henzo la miró sorprendido.

"¿Estas enterada de por qué se separaron?" Preguntó incrédulo.

"Heiji me contó sobre lo del pariente, aunque no mencionó quien era…da igual, gracias a eso es que ahora podemos estar juntos" Apretó amenazadoramente el brazo de Heiji sin dejar de sonreír nunca "¿Verdad, Heiji querido?"

Heiji la abrazó también, aplastándole las costillas a propósito, siguiéndole el juego y con voz forzada, pero sin dejar de sonreír le respondió:

"Por supuesto, querida mía" La volvió a apretar, ahora era una competencia de quien apretaba mas al otro.

Hakuba aun incrédulo los miró.

"Esto me parece un poco extraño…nunca creí que Ayumi te importara tan poco.."

Heiji volvió a sonreír.

"Bueno, que te puedo decir, nunca la amé de verdad, como me doy cuenta ahora qwue estoy con Kazuha" Lo miró satisfecho.

Una invitada regordeta miró a la pareja aun abrazada y suspiró teatralmente.

"Que vello ser joven y enamorarse! Deben besarse!"Comentó entusiasmada.

Kazuha y Heiji se miraron rápidamente.

Hakuba sonrió suspicazmente.

"Eso…que se besen"Dijo lentamente "No querrán que creamos que es solo una farsa...verdad?"

Nuevamente, las miradas de Heiji y Kazuha se encontraron, los dos con cara de venado alumbrado por los faroles del auto que lo va a atropellar.

¿Qué hacer? Pensó Heiji, vale,lo admitía, Kazuha era hermosa y le atraía, mas ¿Besarla de la nada? hace menos de un año estaba casado! A lo mas era su amiga! Que seguiría después? ¡¿Denúdense y móntenselo aquí frente a todos?!

Los mismos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Kazuha, vale se suponía que estaban prometidos, pero Quien iba a necesitar una prueba de que era verdad? Suficientemente confusa estaba de sus sentimientos hacia Heiji para ahora tener que besarlo, mas Hakuba estaba probándolos frente a todo el mundo!

Tomando la decisión al mismo tiempo, los dos se inclinaron hacia el otro, sus labios al comienzo sólo rozándose, como tanteando terreno, reconociéndose.

La misma atmósfera los rodeó a los dos, los brazos de Heiji rodearon la cintura de Kazuha, quien con los brazos rodeando el cuello de Heiji lo apretó más contra sí, apenas concientes de que tenían publico y que se suponía que estaban actuando, unieron sus labios, besándose por vez primera, aunque parecía como si lo hubieran hecho toda una vida, como dos viejos amantes que se reencuentran luego de años de separación. Los labios de Heiji se movían sobre los de Kazuha con una dulce necesidad, la que ella respondía con misma intensidad, pasado un momento una carga eléctrica los recorrió y los dos sintieron la necesidad del otro, de más, contrariados se separaron.

Todos los miraban asombrados.

Shizuka se dio cuenta de algo que los dos aun ignoraban, estos dos se amaban.

Hakuba cerró los puños enojado, cómo se atrevía su hermano a pretender ser feliz?

Tratando de acallar la memoria del beso compartido, los dos siguieron conversando con los invitados, mas concientes de la presencia del otro de lo que habían estado nunca.

¿Qué había sido eso? Los dos no lo sabían, pero estaban concientes de que había sido el mejor beso de sus vidas. Tratando de enfocarse en sus verdaderos propósitos, mantuvieron la farsa el resto de la noche.

Ran recostada en uno de los pilares, suspiró.

Aoko y Kaito; Heiji y Kazuha ya habían dado sus primeros pasos, pero ¿Qué sucedía con Shinichi? La idea de imaginarlo con cualquier chica con que tuviera que emparejarlo le dolía mas de lo que debería.

Por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, tenía la esperanza de que él fuera para ella; pero el amor entre un ángel y un humano era algo imposible.

Él envejecería, ella no.

Él tenía una vida, ella no.

Él moriría, ella no.

Él se enamoraría algún día y ella…

Ella ya estaba enamorada.

--

Un nuevo día había llegado a Kyoto, Kazuha y Heiji recién habían despertado y comentaban su victoria en la farsa de la noche anterior.

Como acuerdo tácito no-hablado, habían decidido no volver a mencionar lo del beso que habían compartido. Mas, ni Heiji ni Kazuha habían sido capaces de pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Rieron de las bromas compartidas respecto a su compromiso, mientras desayunaban. Ran los acompañaba sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia, tal y como el ángel lo veía, los dos ya parecían una verdadera pareja, las alas de la chica se veían mas brillantes y menos marchitas, lo mismo que las del chico, hacían una pareja verdaderamente bonita.

De pronto el timbre sonó, Kazuha fue a ver que querían, cual no seria su sorpresa al ver en la puerta a Hakuba.

"Buenos días querida futura-nuera!!"La abrazó apretándola contra sí un poco más de lo necesario, una pequeña parte del cerebro de Kazuha se extrañó ante este hecho, decidio dejarlo pasar, contenta de que ahora la conociera, apretada asi como estaba tuvo la oportunidad de captar su aroma, se sorprendio al compararlo con el de Heiji.

Le gustaba mas el de Heiji.

Desde donde estaba, Heiji vio como con todo descaro se aprovechaba de su "prometida", el que fuera una farsa no cambió que sintiera celos.

"Vale Hakuba, sueltala o comenzaré a pensar que intentas robármela" _otra vez _completó en su mente.

Hakuba sonrió suspicazmente y la soltó, disfrutando del enojo de su hermano.

"Que va, Heiji, vas a hacer que Kazuha piense mal de mi..."

Kazuha miró extrañada a Heiji ¿Estaba celoso?, el pensamiento la divirtió hasta que se recordó que lo más probable es que fuera todo actuado.

Ran miró a Hakuba sin entender que hacía allí, sabía que Heiji se encontraba incómodo ante su presencia, delizandose en el aire apoyó una mano en su hombro tranquilizadoramemente.

"A qué debemos tu visita?" preguntó ya más calmado.

"Estaba pensando en robarte a tu noviecita...por el día, para qu confraternizara con la familia, ya sabes"

Kazuha no entendía lo que sucedía, pero eso último si que lo había entendido.

"De verdad?! Me encantaría acompañarte, ¿Heiji igual viene?" Preguntó esperando que dijiera que sí, la intimidaba un poco el estar a solas con él y esperaba contar con el apoyo de Heiji que la reconfortaba.

"No ,solo seremos tú y yo" Tomándola de la mano la arrastró fuera de la puerta sin darle tiempo para responder gritó a Heiji, "Te la regreso en la tarde!"

Heiji gruñó algo en respuesta.

Por ningun mostivo los seguiría, él ya era un adulto, mejor se ocupaba de lo de Shuichi y Aoko.

Ran miró enojada la puerta por donde habían desaparecido, miró a Heiji desesperada.

"¿Qué?! piensas dejarlos ir asi como así! por dios santo, él te robó la esposa!!" Gritó exasperada, mas Heiji no la podía ver ni escuchar, suspiró, ya se encargaría ella de sabotearles la salida, pero antes...

--

Shinichi, aun medio dormido tomaba desayuno, llevó su taza de café a su boca cuando de la nada Ran apareció frente a sus ojos, dio un grito y se echó toda la taza de café hirviendo encima.

"Ah! demonios Ran, podrías avisarme antes de aparecer de la nada" Reclamó ya completamente despierto, con el cafe caliente en la ropa quemándolo.

"Lo siento, aunque sabes que eso que dijiste no tiene sentido...bueno, necesito que me ayudes en algo"

Shinichi levantó una ceja preguntándose que qué querría ahora.

Continuará Cáp. 12

Hola! de nuevo, perdón por la demora, El colegio de verdad que me tiene absorbida, además tenia este compañero que se burlaba de mi y me humillaba porque tenia mejor promedio que yo en las notas, tenia que vencerlo…muajaja ya lo vencí así que para conmemorarlo decidí subir este chap, no se cuando vulva a continuar, estaba pensando que quizás lo termine y solo ahí vuelva a actualizar, aunque sea en tres años mas, eso si que allí tendría una nueva generación de escritoras y lectoras en fanfiction…ahh como olvidar a escritoras como cinturochan, detective reivil, malale…ese fue el tiempo de oro de detective conan…

Ya basta , parezco anciana hablando asi, el caso, desde ahora en adelante voy entrando a la recta final de este fic, así que la historia se centrara mas en Shinichi y Ran, claro igual habrá algo de Kaito Aoko y Heiji Kazuha.

Por cierto, alguien ha leido la serie crepúsculo?? Si no lo ha hecho, de verdad que se la recomiendo, al principio no la queria leer, pero después te emociona mucho la historia, ademas Edward es un verdadero personaje, aunque Jacob tambien lo es…vaya es difícil saber con quien quieres que se quede bella… ademas ya va a salir la peli y se ve muy buena.

Otra cosa, me acabo de acordar, la pareja de Kaito y Aoko esta basada en la cancion "si tu me miras" de Alejandro Sanz, si alguien la quiere escuchar, se trata de dos personas que se quieren pero nadie mas puede saberlo, asi que crean un, un lenguaje nuevo buaaaa…es verdaderamente triste, tambien bajen "complainte de la butte".

Glorious Kyouru Shimuri.


	12. Not a through street

I'm baaaaaaack!!un feliz año 2009 para todos y unas felices pasadas navidades!! Como siempre comienzo este capitulo con disculpas por el retraso pero de verdad que tercero medio era el curso mas difícil de toooda la enseñanza media además tuve mi gira de estudio en BRAZIL!!! Ajaja ahhh como extraño esas caipiriñas…el caso aquí les traigo otro cap, iba a ser mas largo ya que pensaba terminar el fic el prox, cap, pero como ya me había atrasado mucho me dije "bah, para que esperar mas?!"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. or any of the characters/locations contained within this story.

Cápitulo dedicado a **, Rani07( **de verdad que intento mas Ran/sin pero no me sale!!jajajaja perdón por defraudarte siempre**) ,Alba Diggory-black(**wow gracias por las impresiones de los personajes jajaja de verdad que kaito es monísimo! Todo un amor**),Detective reivil (**masterrrrr!! Has vuelto aunque solo sea para leer sobre la edad de ran…pfff ni idea, creo que planee que fuera como de 16 o 17 al morir ya ni me acuerdo empeze esto con 13 años y ya voy por los 17…**), Shihoran, **esperando entretenerte nuevamente.**., Saruski-potter, **wow verdad?! Jajaja que alegría poder ser un wow!** Y Sayuri Nara **bella se queda con Edward yaaaay!! Jajaja he aquí un NUEVO CAPITULO!! GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA!!.

**Memorias de un ****Á****ngel** by **Glorious Kyouru Shimuri**.

**Cáp**.12: El amante perseguido.

Heiji iba caminando por el paseo rodeado de árboles que rodeaba la laguna del parque central de la ciudad. No se encontraba dando vueltas sin destino aparente por una razón especifica , claro que no, tampoco paseaba por allí a propósito a sabiendas de que Hakuba se encontraría por allí y por lo tanto también estaría Kazuha.

No era que los estuviera espiando.

No señor, Heiji se apreciaba de ser un tipo maduro y no estaba dentro de sus actividades favoritas el espiar a una chica, tampoco estaba en su lista fingir un compromiso con la misma chica en cuestión.

"A la mierda todo, soy un inmaduro" masculló para si mismo.

Lo peor de todo era que ya llevaba media mañana buscándolos y ni caso, no los podía encontrar por ninguna parte, quien sabe donde podrían estar!?

Una imagen mental de Hakuba llevando a Kazuha a una habitación de hotel le llegó de golpe, ¿Y que si ella ya había caído…?? Enojado pateo una piedra que había en el camino.

"Bueno, en ese caso", se dijo " me sentiré muy agradecido de no tener que seguir fingiendo ser el prometido de esa mujer ociosa y de ya no tener que vivir con ella de allegada, le ofrecí mi ayuda con Hakuba y ya le habría conseguido al patán ese".

Pero por más que intentara ignorarlo, la pequeña paparazzi le había llegado a importar mucho en las últimas semanas se había vuelto parte del paisaje de su apartamento y cuando se fuera estaba seguro que la extrañaría. Pero…

¿Y si no tuviera que irse…?

"Maldito el día que acepté ayudarla en esta tontería!" Masculló acelerando el paso.

El ruido de una risa llegó a sus oídos, esa voz era de…

"Hakuba!" murmuró escondiéndose tras un árbol "Pero que grata coincidencia encontrarlos aquí…"sonrió irónicamente.

--------------

"¿Qué pasa Ran? Estás enamorada de ese hombre?" Preguntó Shinichi conteniendo un bostezo con la manga de su chaqueta.

Escondidos tras un árbol muy cercano al escondite de cierto moreno, Ran y Shinichi espiaban a una pareja caminar por un parque, a decir verdad quien verdaderamente espiaba era el ángel, Shinichi se contentaba con permanecer con los ojos abiertos y acompañar a la chica.

Al ver que Ran no respondía se acercó más a ella.

"ESTAS ENAMORADA DE ESE HOMBRE!!!!?" preguntó ahora con pánico " Un momento!, es esa Kazuha?? Espiamos a Kazuha?!"

Ran rodó los ojos con dramatismo, extendiendo sus alas rodeó a Shinichi, éste se calmó al instante y pareció caer en una especie de estupor que mediaba entre estar despierto y dormido.

"Yo ahhh…" Shinichi comenzó a balbucear mientras luchaba por mantener la conciencia, Ran suspiró tranquila, sin Shinichi gritando sería más fácil permanecer escondidos…

"Argh!! Un pájaro me ha cagado el ojo!" gritó Shinichi desperezándose de un golpe mientras chillaba y se restregaba el ojo derecho que tenía bañado con excremento liquido-blancuzco de pájaro.

A estas alturas Ran no sabía si gritar o llorar ya que por lo visto Heiji no parecía molesto por el hecho de que su hermano estuviera levantándole a su alma gemela era cuestión de ella misma como ángel guardián el procurar que la relación Hakuba/Kazuha no avanzara mas que la Hakuba/Ayumi.

Claro que todo sería mas sencillo sin Shinichi gritando, miró sobre su hombro hacia donde eñ hombre seguía restregándose el ojo y lanzando maldiciones hacia los árboles.

"Silencio! Algunos intentamos pasar desapercibidos por aquí!" susurró una voz molesta.

Ran miró hacia el árbol vecino.

"Heiji?" Al parecer el moreno no le había pasado desapercibido el movimiento de su hermano para con su "prometida"…a JÁ!

"Mira lo que trajo el viento…espiando a Kazuha ,nh?" preguntó Shinichi uniéndose a Ran con una sonrisa lacónica.

Heiji frunció el ceño mientras sonreía forzadamente.

"A ja ja , tú y tus bromitas Kudo. Eso que tienes en el ojo es caca de pájaro?"

Shinichi masculló algo y a la par Ran volvía a suspirar cansinamente.

-----

"Aoko estas bien? Te noto un poco distraída"

Aoko pegó un respingo. Conversando con Shuichi en la sala de estar se desconcentraba constantemente de lo que el hombre le hablaba y no podía evitar recordar la noche de la cena con Kaito y su hermano, remontándose a lo que el menor le había confesado, sentía que algo cálido se le contraía en el pecho, una mezcla de dolor y placer, ¿Por qué tenia que ser su vida tan jodidamente enredada?!!!

A este paso lo más sencillo seria convertirse al lesbianismo, rio de solo imaginar la reacci0on de su padre si le digiera que se le quedaba la patita atrás…

Shuichi suspiró molesto, odiaba que no estuvieran atentos cuando hablaba, esta chica no podía permanecer en focus ni por 30 segundos!! Cada día lo desesperaba un poco mas, no quería ni imaginar toda una vida con ella.

"Gracias a Dios que es millonaria" masculló a la vez que se ponía de pie y dejaba a la chica riéndose sola seguramente de algo estúpido como mi pequeño pony o alguna otra mierda afeminada"

Los siempre atentos del señor Nakamori no perdieron detalle de lo que sucedió , encolerizado sacudió a Aoko por los hombros haciéndola volver en si.

"Aoko, maldita sea compórtate como alguien normal por una vez en tu vida!" La chica asustada lo miró a los ojos y su padre notando su temor se tranquilizó un poco, tomándola de las manos se sentó a su lado" Aoko, hija, tengo algo que contarte , las cosas con la empresa…no han ido bien desde hace meses, el padre de Shuichi aun no lo sabe, es por eso que este matrimonio es lo único que puede salvarnos, por eso te pido que no enojes a Shuichi y que te comportes como una dama, no sabes la gravedad de este asunto"

¿En la quiebra? Aoko miro a su padre incrédula ¿Cómo era posible que una de las empresas mas grandes y prosperas del Japón cayeran así como así? Una oleada de temor y en mucha mas medida rencor la asotó, Así que solo era una salvavidas para su padre, miró ak viejo hombre a su lado y se preguntó si alguna vez la habría querido por lo que era y no por lo que podría ayudarle a conseguir, lastimeramente ella si que lo quería y en un principio había estado dispuesta a complacerlo para conseguir su aprobación pero ahora con Kaito en la escena…

¿A qué estaba dispuesta a perder?

Con ese pensamiento en mente , se levanto de donde estaba y dejando a su padre solo abandono el salón principal. De la nada una mano la agarró de la muñeca y arrastrándola tras un pilar Kaito la besó en la boca.

Aunque no estuviera segura de que era lo que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por su padre, sabía que no estaba dispuesta a perderlo a él, se dijo mientras le devolvía el beso, a él no.

Algo dentro de Kaito saltó de regocijo al ver que Aoko no lo alejaba de ella, sonrió contra su boca, mientras tuviera estos momentos robados con ella podría ser feliz.

Por el momento.

No era como si fuese a permitir que Aoko se casara con su hermano.

----

"Así que…" Heiji se agachó y recogió unas castañas que habían en el suelo "Que hacen aquí?"

Shinichi iba a empezar a contarle como Ran había aparecido de la nada mientras tomaba desayuno y lo había traído aquí hasta que recordó que Heiji no sabía que Ran era un ángel y que se suponía que ella era alguien normal.

Antes de poder pensar una excusa convincente Heiji lo interrumpió

"Parece que te has vuelto muy cercano a ella" comentó mirando a Ran, Shinichi dirigió su mirada a ella y frente a sus ojos desapareció, sorprendido miró a Heiji para ver su reacción pero el ya había dejado de mirarla y observaba su castaña en la mano.

Resoplo frustrado ¡¿Qué tan creíble era que viviera con una criatura matica religiosa?!

"Puedo evitarlo?" respondió con una sonrisa al comentario de Heiji "Es como si tuviera un iman que me atrajera hacia ella y cuando no estoy cerca de ella pareciera que estuviera obligado a pensar en ella!"

Heiji rio divertido.

"Me estas abriendo tu corazón Kudo?" pregunto pensando que bromeaba, se alarmó al ver que él no respondía "Dios santo!! Es verdad, te GUSTA, ENAMORADO diría incluso, vaya de verdad parezco Cupido tal como Kuroba lo dijo"

Lo pensó por unos momentos y luego añadió:

"Bueno, al menos lo tienes mas fácil que yo"

A pesar de que el comentario no iba para que Shinichi lo escuchara, este igual lo oyó.

"Seh claro, como no si todo fuera tan fácil esto es tan imposible como si te enamoraras de "my Little pony"

Ran invisible para sus ojos lo miraba con tristeza y frustración en sus ojos, si hubiera podido habría intercambiado la eternidad que se le presentaba frente a sus ojos por sentir el calor de un abrazo de Shinichi.

No había querido decir nada al respecto pero cada vez sentía menos en este cuerpo que tenia ahora. Una señal indudable de que su tiempo en la tierra se acababa cada día.

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba para estar con Shinichi?

Y ni pensar de hablarle de lo que sentía por él, Los de los cielos la castigarían y su poco tiempo disponible se esfumaría cuando fuera obligada a regresar con el resto de los inmortales, se lo habían dejado claro cuando la habían enviado en un comienzo a esta misión.

Asi era su existencia ahora:

-Sin leyes

-Sin limitaciones

-Solo una regla:

No te enamores.

Shinichi rio amargamente y se dejo caer en las raíces de un árbol.

"La amo, y por eso estoy condenado a sufrir" sentencio rendidamente.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo solo que se encontraba antes de la llegada de Ran ¡Qué era de su vida en ese entonces? ¿En que pensaba cuando anochecía?? Aunque no lo recordaba estaba seguro de una cosa: no quería volver a estar asi de solo nunca mas en su vida.

Este nuevo sentimiento cada vez le inundaba más el pecho y le hacía casi imposible comportarse cuando sabia que Ran dormía a tan solo unos metros de él, ¿Qué haría Ran si supiera lo que pasaba por su mente?

Por primera vez se planteó una pregunta.

¿Habían restricciones para un ángel??

Heiji miraba en silencio como un frustrado Shinichi se sacudía el cabello con una mano al pensar en quien sabe qué, una mirada de desesperanza adornando su rostro.

El verlo asi le hizo plantearse sus propios sentimientos.

¿Tenia acaso él alguien como Shinichi tenia a Ran? ¿Cómo Kuroba tenia a Aoko?? Alguien especial que lo conmoviera de tal forma con tan intensidad?

Una risa se escuchó en la lejanía, vio a Kazuha con Hakuba y la realidad lo golpeo de frente.

Se maldijo por ser tan jodidamente ciego, sintió como si despertara de un letargo ,por primera vez vio las cosas con claridad y dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesta a luchar por lo que era suyo.

---

Si Ran Hubiese estado pendiente a Heiji hubiera notado como sus alas se estremecían para luego abrirse en toda su esplendor , un verde esmeralda brillante en toda su prolongación. Sin embargo lo único que veía en esos momentos era al hombre apoyado en las raíces de un árbol.

Embelesada lo admiró en toda su desesperación, jamás le pareció tan jodidamente atractivo, Dios la perdonara, en todos sus años de vida nunca conoció a alguien tan perfecto para ella, nuevamente se odio por haber permanecido tan encerrada al mundo, pero si hubiera sido otro diferente a Shinichi se habría sentido alguna vez asi??!! Aquí estaba ahora, muerta y deslumbrada por un arquitecto.

Aun invisible para él , se dejó llevar con una brisa hasta Shinichi, sin atreverse a tocarlo inclinó su rostro al del del hombre, tan solo sería un roce…casi no rompería las reglas…

---

Hakuba se sorprendió al descubrirse disfrutando la compañía de la nueva chica de Heiji, olvídense de su venganza con su hermano menor, la chica le gustaba por ser ELLA, se notaba que venía del sector pobre, nadie de la aristocracia hablaría de manera tan fresca y natural como lo hacia ella, ¿Podría ser que la primera mujer que le interesara fuera más pobre que él?? Sin dudarlo un segundo e iluminado por sus sentimientos la aprisionó contra un árbol y la besó en la boca.

La besó en el mismo momento en que Kazuha notó la presencia de Heiji que se aproximaba a ellos, al notar el dolor en la mirada de éste al verlos algo crujió dentro de su pecho, asustada por la fuerza des sentimiento se separó de Hakuba al instante pero Heiji ya había desaparecido de su vista. No comprendió lo que sentía ,¿No era esto lo que había querido todo el tiempo? ¿A Hakuba? Sin embargo no había sentido en ese beso ni la mitad de lo que había sentido al besar a Heiji.

Hakuba la miró interrogadoramente.

"¿Qué…? Oh cielos" exclamó mirando algo sobre el hombro de Kazuha.

Ésta volteó y se sintió desfallecer.

Shizuka Hattori frente a ella los miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

----

Sólo unos centímetros la separaban de los labios de Shinichi, cuando éste de pronto ,ignorante a lo que pasaba, se puso de pie al ver como Heiji se alejaba de allí una sombra de agonía en sus facciones .

En ese momento notó la ausencia de Ran, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente y se le ocurrió un regalo para ella. Si mal no recordaba conocía a un hombre dueño de un teatro que buscaba atraer gente para popularizarlo, ¿Qué mejor que un ángel de ballet para eso?

Con eso en mente partió a buscarlo, quizá con eso Ran decidiría permanecer con él por siempre.

En el mismo parque, curiosamente llamado el parque del destino, a unos cuantos kilómetros sobre un puente una solitaria chica observaba el flujo del rio que corría bajo ella.

Sopesó todas sus alternativas mientras una brisa que alborotó las verdes hojas de los arboles que la rodeaban , asi llegó a una conclusión: nunca sería libre a menos que huyera de los Kuroba y Nakamori.

Con un gemido de frustración se alejó de allí.

Ran continuaba en la misma posición, inclinada sobre el árbol donde minutos antes había estado Shinichi, de pronto una fuerza sobrenatural le inmovilizó los brazos tras su espalda haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró cara a cara con un ángel dolorosamente hermoso que la miraba con seriedad, sus alas completamente desplegadas abarcaban varios árboles de longitud.

"¿Qué has estado a punto de hacer?" le preguntó con una voz de terciopelo pero igualmente masculina.

Ran desvió la vista dolorosamente shockeada por la aparición y en casi un sollozo dijo:

"Lo siento, no volverá a suceder"

El ángel la observó por lo que pareció una eternidad Ran se sintió desnuda ante su escrutinio.

"Espero no volver a ver que desatiendes a tus encomendados, si vuelves a cometer ese horror desaparecerás de aquí y nunca lo volverás a ver" Dicho esto desapareció llevándose consigo la fuerza que inmovilizaba a la chica.

Ran calló completamente al suelo ,rota en sollozos por lo que no tenía y aun así perdía.

---------

Kazuha miraba horrorizada a la madre de ambos Heiji y Hakuba que caminaba a su lado sin decir palabra. ¡Que le diría? Ella aun creía que era la prometida de Heiji y la había visto besando a Hakuba! Y Heiji! ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Qué había sido eso que había visto en sus ojos?!

"Tranquila, se que no eres la prometida de Heiji" le dijo la mujer que luego de haberse despedido de Hakuba la había obligado a acompañarla.

"¿Qué? De qué está hablando?" preguntó nerviosamente.

"Querida ya soy vieja, no se me puede engañar fácilmente y tu nunca llevaste un anillo de compromiso" respondió Shizuka tranquilamente.

Kazuha miró su manó totalmente desnuda y cayó en la cuenta de su error junto con Heiji, ¡La argolla de compromiso!

"Creo que sospeché de la farsa desde que los vi llegar juntos pero creí ver que a pesar de todo algo especial se sentía entre ustedes, AUN lo creo y conociendo a mi hijo como lo conozco debo creer que nunca te dijo quien fue el causante de la separación de su esposa verdad?"

Kazuha la miró intrigada ¿Quién era el misterioso personaje que se había acostado con la esposa de Heiji tan solo dos semanas después del matrimonio?¿Quien sería el desconocido bastardo? Lo único que sabía era que se trataba de un pariente…

Asombrada miró a Shizuka quién asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es, Hakuba dentro de su envidia por el éxito de Heiji sedujo a Ayumi al punto de que fue el mismo Heiji quien los descubrió en la cama"

Con la boca abierta y completamente atónita Kazuha sintió como si le voltearan un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza.

Recordó la mirada que les había lanzado Heiji al ver a Hakuba besándola, ¿La habría visto como otra Ayumi que lo traicionaba por su hermano? ¿En qué papel la ponía en los sentimientos de Heiji hacia ella? Al escuchar la historia de la rivalidad de los hermanos Hattori puedo sentir como un puño se le cerraba en torno al corazón un único pensamiento : Heiji.

Recordó la primera vez que lo había visto: impresionante pero abatido, como roído por dentro, apenas sonriendo, una dureza inusual en sus ojos, ¡cuales hubieran sido sus pensamientos al saberse traicionado por su propio hermano!

----

Cuando Aoko volvió a la mansión Kuroba ya el sol se había ocultado hace horas y toda la familia se encontraba a punto de cenar. Notando la mirada reprochadora de su padre tomó asiento a pesar de no tener apetito. Al notar algo extraño en Aoko, Kaito la buscó con la mirada, se sentaba al otro lado de la larga mesa, frente a ella, cuando sus ojos se encontraron Aoko se sintió desfallecer incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules tan sinceros y simples como los de un niño, nada que ver con los fríos y calculadores de Shuichi.

Kaito Absorbió su imagen ávidamente como un artista buscando un detalle suelto en su mas preciada obra, no se cansaba de verla nunca. Su rostro siempre cambiaría de matices al contar una experiencia o al quejarse de algo, cuando esto pasaba podía sentir como su pecho se estremecía de alegría y deseo al poder tenerla cerca. Solo había algo que hacía mella su felicidad: Shuichi.

El no la merecía. No la quería. No tanto como él.

Un error que luego lamentaría Kaito sería el de no saber disimular su mirada a los ojos de su padre.

El señor Kuroba frunció el seño al notar como su hijo menor devoraba con los ojos a la heredera Nakamori, un brillo de posesión en ellos. Tembló de rabia al comprender que sucedía, ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a pretender a la prometida de Shuichi!?

Tan pronto como la cena finalizó, se encerró junto con Kaito dispuesto a solucionar el problema antes de que la estupidez de su hijo lo arruinara. Entregándole un cheque y sin mirarlo a los ojos le dijo:

"Aquí tienes, quiero que te larges de esta casa para el final de la semana y que no vuelvas más, no estoy dispuesto a perderé una alianza con los Nakamori a causa de tus tonterías"

Kaito lo miró estupefacto.

"De qué estás hablando?"

"Já,vi como observabas a la chica Nakamori, te conozco y se que intentas arruinarnos porque estás celoso de Shuichi—"

"Cuando he estado celoso de Shuichi!" inquirió Kaito enojado y herido, mas enojado que herido en todo caso, su padre lo ignoró.

"—Y quieres, vengarte porque nunca fuiste tan brillante como él!"

Una oleada de rabia recorrió a Kaito de pies a cabeza y tomando el cheque lo despedazó y lanzó los pedazos al rostro iracundo de su padre.

"Así que de eso se trata! Te deshaces de tu propio hijo con esa excusa barata, crees que eso es lo único que me interesa? VENGANZA?? Nunca se te ocurrió que considerara a Aoko como algo más que una conexión millonaria??! Eso es propio de un inescrupuloso como tu pero yo no caigo tan bajo!"

El señor Kuroba respiró profundamente para controlarse, no fuera ser que hiciera algo que luego se arrepintiera y que mataría de nuevo a su difunta esposa.

"Eso es todo, el viernes te marchas de esta casa" Dicho esto, se retiró dejando solo a un furioso Kaito, ja! Por supuesto que se marcharía! Ya era mayor de edad y tenía una buena profesión y una gran herencia producto de su madre.

Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Continuará en cap. 13 o terminará en el cap, 13, aun me falta decidirme…

Wolasss!!!! Al ritmo de four seasons finalizo este cap, con MUCHO retraso, creo que 5 meses?? Mas?? Tercero medio fue un año entretenido y de locos jajaja la pase bien, pero como pasa el tiempo!! Ahora soy alumna de cuarto medio el prox. Marzo!!!

El caso, sobre el fic, de verdad que esperaba que en este cap, pasaran mas cosas, ajajaj de verdad siento como si tan solo hubiese escrito cebolla ….ahhh la cosa era que planeaba hacerlo mucho mas largo y definitivo y no lo corto por falta de tiempo prácticamente lo escribi todo ayer en la noche pero justo se me acabo el cuaderno donde lo estba escribiendo y asi no se puede trabajar!! Asi que lo corte y me queda mas para el pox, cap eso me deja en la duda de si el prox es el ultimo o penúltimo cap. Aun me faltan tantas cosas!!

De veras que lamento no haber sabido manejar mejor este fic, empeze con la redacción propia de los 13 años que tenia en ese entonces y ya tengo casi 17, ahora hubiera desarrollado mas otros aspectos mas importantes en las elaciones, la cosa es que de una forma u otra logre avanzar hasta llegar a estas instancias.

Ya veremos como queda!

Glorious Kyouru Shimuri.


	13. Keep Breathing

He vuelto, como ya es tradición comienzo este encabezado disculpándome por la tardanza y contándoles la trágica razón por la que o he podido actualizar antes y la verdad es que fui abducida!! Venia de vuelta de alimentar delfines huérfanos cuando este extraño circulo de luz me rodeo y luego flote como 3 metros hasta un paraje desconocido, bueno fue eso o el libro que estuve leyendo: el último bailarín de Mao!! Ahh!! Li cunxin te amamos!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. or any of the characters/locations contained within this story.

Cápitulo dedicado a **loveshin**, taraaaaaaa aquí tan rápido como pude, para que no esperes mas la continuación y solo me llevo 5 meses!... perdooooname la vida soy una irresponsable!!, **Rani07**,ajjaja lo del caño… se agradece el apoyo con todo esto del "drama del final" que se acerca el climax mujer! Preparate para la explosión donde todos mueren!, **Sayuri Nara**, tan pronto como pude x)jejeje, a pedido del publicoooo (y de lo que me demore en actualizar) te regalo otro capítulo! Si querida lectora, solo a ti!, por ultimo **Karo 113**, whoa gracias por el espíritu! Eso es lo que se necesita para sentarse y dejar que tu mano se mueva en el papel! Ojala que este desenlace te mantenga a la orilla de la silla… jajaja seriedad publico que comienza el drama del último capítulo…

Pd. **Lady paperr**!!!!! Que va socia! Definitivamente la escritora que obligo a mi mente a seguir esto, gracias por el apoyo kaito/aoko es genial que lo hayas disfrutado siendo que fue en lo que mas nula me sentí!!, un balde de agua que me despertó del soponcio del colegio y el preu!

Memorias de un Ángel by Glorious Jeux d'Enfants.

**Cáp**.13. All love (Ingrid michaelson)

"If you're willing to take a chance you should try it, they say the view from the other side is spectacular"

Grey's anatomy.

Casi una semana había pasado desde ese sábado tan lleno de eventos en el corazón de la ciudad, ese ya tan conocido parque donde meses antes un ángel había salvado a un arquitecto de morir atropellado, el mismo parque donde un millonario había empujado a la prometida de su hermano desde un puente laguna adentro, la misma de la cual terminaría enamorándose, el mismo parque donde un abogado había decidido recuperar su vida y luchar por lo que aun podía ser suyo.

Mucho había pasado durante esa semana, para comenzar Kaito había sido corrido de su casa por su propio padre que temía que su interés en Aoko pudiera hacer peligrar una alianza millonaria o eso creía el, ignorante de la quiebra de los Nakamori.

Nada se les comunico al resto de la familia sobre esto, la versión oficial era que Kaito había decidido que lo suyo era la economía y su gestión ejecutiva y que partiría a la universidad de Chicago por los próximos dios-sabe-cuantos años.

Todos miraron incrédulos a Kaito mientras en una voz carente de inflexiones éste anunciaba su decisión.

"¿Qué dices? A ti nunca te interesaron las humanidades" replico Shuichi intuyendo algo turbio.

Aoko comenzó a hiperventilar mientras era presa del pánico, para evitar llamar la atención fingió tomar café de una taza que ya estaba vacía, solo Kaito reparo en esto. Una ola de infinita ternura lo envolvió desde dentro de lo que supuso su pecho, se sintió más liviano, quizás hasta más alto, respiro y nunca antes el aire le pareció mas refrescante y limpio.

Y es que a pesar de que flotaba a la deriva de un futuro incierto ya sabía que en el mundo había alguien solo de él y para él, se sentía explotar de alegría por la certeza de que una personalidad tan fantástica ya existía en el mundo, y mira tu! Él la había avistado antes que otro, ya la había ganado antes, lo había elegido a el! De entre miles y miles solo a él! Y la verdad, se sentía genial!. Lo que podría haberle parecido cansador ahora se le abría en un abanico de posibilidades, economía? Ja! Seguro, no había ganado esta liviandad para anclarse de nuevo.

Decidió jugar al mago, sería como Houdinni, se iría para nunca más volver, desaparecería al último momento y en su último acto se llevaría con el lo mejor que jamás le ofreció esa vida , lo que más rico lo haría.

Lástima que entre su repertorio de Houdinni recién estrenado no estuviera la telepatía, Aoko ya estaba azul sin nadie más notarlo, de seguro creía que había decidido dejarla allí atada a un compromiso de matrimonio forzado , que había caído en la cuenta de que no valía tantos problemas, sintió deseos de reír de tan solo pensar en lo absurdo de eso.

Aoko que a estas alturas ya conocía todas las inflexiones que la cara de Kaito era capaz de hacer se sintió desfallecer al verlo casi sonreír.

No puede ser! Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría! En cualquier momento me mirara y dirá que me deja en este matrimonio forzado, que se dio cuenta de que no valgo la pena tantos problemas. Soy una retardada por creer que una personalidad como la de él querría a una como la mía, de seguro hay miles de mujeres allí afuera que son mas

Divertidas y sexy que yo!

Y lo peor de todo es que le quería! Como se había permitido quererlo?! Ahora por su estupidez sufriría por el resto de su vida sabiendo que existe!

Por su lado el padre de Aoko se sentía bastante más tranquilo , sospechaba algo en el aire cada vez que Aoko entraba en una habitación en la que estaba presente Kaito o vice versa. El camino se le iba aclarando, ya a finales de mes su hija seria una Kuroba.

Mientras hablaba, Kaito buscaba la mirada de Aoko, intentando que viera el infinito amor que le tenía para ofrecer, mas esta incapaz de permanecer serena estudiaba su taza vacía.

_Mírame! Vamos Aoko mírame! Aquí estoy, te quiero! _Mas ella ignorante a su silenciosa suplica luchaba por seguir respirando, y no pararse y correr lo más lejos posible de allí.

----

_Heiji._

El aludido buscó alrededor al escuchar su nombre.

Luego de descubrir a Hakuba y Kazuha besándose en pleno parque había ido a caminar, no sabía cuánto había caminado, cuando había reparado de lo que hacia, ya era muy de noche.

Recién había entrado a su apartamento pensando en lo mucho que dormiría cuando escucho su nombre.

Heiji.

Volteo hacia la ventana, aha! Allí estaba. Una dormida Kazuha aun en la misma ropa de esa misma mañana apoyada en el resquicio de la ventana que daba a toda la ciudad y sus infinitas luces.

"Estará soñando conmigo?" sigilosamente se acercó a ella, la única iluminación en la habitación era la que entraba por la ventana, la ciudad y la luna.

Se veía especialmente pálida al dormir y un hilillo de baba le caía por un costado de la boca.

"Hey, paparazzi, estas arruinando mi barnizado" le reclamo fingiendo un enojo que no sentía, mas la inflexión de la diversión se notaba en su voz, lo dijo tan bajo que la chica ni reparo ni se movió.

Por mas de un minuto se quedo allí a su lado mirándola dormir, de seguro despertaría con dolor de cuello, pero no quería perder esta ocasión para mirarla en sus anchas. Se había sujetado el cabello en una coleta alta, era la primera vez que la veía así y le pareció increíblemente atractiva.

Se acerco a ella maravillado, ella seguía llamándolo en sueños, sonrió satisfecho.

Si que estaba soñando con él.

Antes de que se ahogara con su propia saliva en sueños, con la manga de su chaqueta le seco la barbilla. Estudio su cara con los labios ahora enrojecidos por la fricción al limpiarle la boca, ya la había besado una vez, pero le parecía ya tan lejano, en ese entonces aun no sabía cuán importante era ella para él.

En un ataque de divina inspiración se acerco para besarla de nuevo,

se detuvo a medio camino.

Ah, ahora lo recordaba, a ella le interesaba _**él, **_Hakuba, ¿Cómo había dejado que sucediera?! Todo volvió en una ráfaga a su cuerpo, la epifanía de saberla amada, el dolor de descubrirla de otro en el siguiente instante.

Esto no se comparaba con Ayumi, al descubrir su traición solo se había sentido cansado al saber los tramites de separación que le esperaban.

¿¡Por qué ahora era diferente con Kazuha? Sentía como si lo hubieran operado recién de una enfermedad muy invasiva: el cuerpo cansado, rígido ,adolorido, ¿Cuántas mas traiciones lo esperaban en la vida? No estaba seguro de poder resistirlas si todas serian como esta.

Ahh, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo haría las cosas diferentes, se las arreglaría hasta hacer que fuera suya, que lo amara hasta que le doliera, como le dolía ahora a él. Le importaba mucho, le sorprendió lo fuerte del sentimiento, cuánto tiempo perdido! Cuantas veces en las que podría haber disfrutado de su risa, sus locuras, el escapar de un hospital sin pagar!

La recordó en bata de hospital el primer día que la vio, recién escapada, desesperada por un trabajo tal vez el único que la salvaría de su ineptitud como paparazzi. Tal vez desde ahí que ya le gustaba tanto que contra toda lógica la había contratado, un alma en constante movimiento que venía a mover su tranquilo mundo. Ahora al verla dormida sintió más que nunca el deseo de que fuera solo suya-

¿Pero que es lo que quería ella?

Se puso de pie dispuesto a ducharse para descansar la cabeza.

---

Kazuha despertó horas después cuando aún estaba oscuro justo a tiempo para verlo salir del baño, recién duchado, en toda su gloria, jamás le pareció más atractivo, casi se sintió intimidada por su alta figura no acostumbrada a verlo de esta manera, pero quería, **tenía **que explicarle.

Vio que él reparó en ella, una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, se pregunto que fue lo que cruzo por su mente, abrió la boca para explicarse pero antes de decir nada Heiji dio un paso hacia ella y sin pensarlo y sin preguntarse por qué ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras el la besaba por todas las veces que no lo había echo en el pasado y no haría en el futuro. Para Kazuha se sintió tan natural, la fuerza de su primer beso en la noche de compromiso falsa le inundo de nuevo, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo correcta, lo abrazo de vuelta deseando transmitirle todo lo que se había callado desde que lo conoció.

En ese momento algo la golpeo y sintió deseos de reír de alegría.

Así que era Heiji!

El que siempre había buscado y perseguido! No podía creer su suerte, al fin lo había encontrado! Lo amaba!

Por una razón diferente a la de Heiji pero con lo mismo en mente, lo beso de vuelta con todo ímpetu regodeándose de su cercanía, de tenerlo tan cerca de ella, Heiji por lo que sabía no tendría en el futuro y Kazuha por lo que creía tendría de hora en adelante por siempre.

Las manos de Heiji la rodearon fuertemente por la espalda recorriéndola hambrientamente y maravillándose de lo pequeña que era. Parecía haber estado haciendo eso desde hace años por lo bien que se sentía Kazuha, como si fuera de lo más normal para los dos ella se apretó lo mas que pudo a él y le rodeo el cuello, el mismo sentimiento de deja vu que Heiji la invadió.

Entre abrazo y beso Heiji la alejo lo suficiente como para que su boca quedara a la altura del oído de Kazuha , soltó el agarre que tenia Kazuha alrededor de su cuello y sonriendo de lado murmuró una palabra, la separo de el y tomando sus llaves abandono el apartamento.

Kazuha aun con el recuerdo de su calor no se movió un centímetro.

_Ciao._

Sus doblillas se doblaron bajo su peso y allí quedó durante el resto de la noche, en medio de la oscuridad de una habitación vacía.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

----.

"Pero que dices viejo! ¿Cómo hoy tampoco llegaras a cenar?!"

Los pocos pelos blancos que quedaban en la cabeza de Gato ojii-san se erizaron ante el grito que recibieron del otro lado de la línea, irritado alejo el teléfono del alcance de sus ya gastados oídos.

"Lo que oyes vieja! No te pongas pesada ya te he dicho que estos no son los tiempos para descuidar el teatro!"

"Que estos no son los tiempos para… blasfemia! Me llevas repitiendo eso desde hace mas de 50 años! O vienes y traes tu lánguido trasero o voy y te-"

"Qué dices vieja??! No te oiGOOO"

"No me vengas con esas viejo mañoso!"

"Es esta tecnología! Qué? Qué?? Tendré que colgarte" Y ojala fuese la tecnología , Mrs. Gato le estaba matando la poca audición que le quedaba a los 72 años de edad, con esfuerzo alejo al endemonionado aparato de si.

"Viejo? Vieeejo! Estas allí? Escúchame-"ya estaba, dicho y hecho, cerrando su celular almeja la relativa paz del teatro volvió.

Gato ojii-san era el orgulloso propietario de un viejo y ya venido a menos teatro, este vejo edificio había estado en su familia desde hace ya más de 20 generaciones.

Por mucho tiempo "Galería" había sido el lugar de encuentro de todos los viernes y sábados por la noche, familias asistían y disfrutaban juntos del espectáculo. Allí incluso el había encontrado a la que se convertiría en su esposa, Mrs. Gato 50 años atrás , a la que ahora cariñosamente conocía como su vieja.

Mas, Galería no había podido competir contra los efectos del cine, ni el glamour de los nuevos centros comerciales. Sus acreditadores le habían dado el ultimátum.

O Galería revivía con un gran espectáculo o seria el fin.

Gato ojii-san no era tonto y no había sobrevivido tanto tiempo por nada. Había llamado a audiciones de talentos sin descubrir, seguro de que su ángel salvador le traería la gran fama que los sacaría de la casi ruina total. Así que sentado en las butacas veía subir al escenario a cuanto ocioso se le había ocurrido probar suerte e impresionar al viejo Gato.

"Siguiente!" llamo luego de despedir a un traga fuego.

"Número 300, Minko Tara" anuncio uno del staff de entrevistadores.

Un apuesto joven rubio con cara de querubín apareció en escenario y se dirigió al micrófono. Gato se inclino hacia delante en su asiento, Podría ser…??

"Buenos días, hoy les interpretare la suite n.1 prelude de Bach"

Todo el público presente encargado de las audiciones se preparo para lo que esperaban un acto de sublime arte para tan complicada pieza de música, Gato observo mortificado como el apuesto joven interpretaba la canción soplando una flauta por la nariz, "largo de aquí payaso!" interrumpió lanzándole el bastón, Minko indignado se fue como una abeja reina.

Gato se recostó en su asiento, era casi perfecto… "Que esperan? Siguiente!"

"Número 301, Mouri Ran"

Una delgada y delicada joven avanzo hasta el centro del escenario, parecía segada por los focos que la iluminaban y le impedían ver a Gato sentado unas cuantas filas mas atrás.

Gato sonrió suavemente recordando a su primer amor.

"Qué nos mostrarás hoy pequeña?"

La chica abrió la boca mas ninguna palabra salió de ella, parecía despistada de porque se encontraba allí. Se protegió los ojos de la luz y miro a su derecha escudriñando tras bambalinas.

Shinichi miro a Ran apremiantemente y con una de las sonrisas mas deslumbrantes jamás esbozadas, se inclino hacia ella dedicándole una reverencia ,invitándola a bailar.

Ran sonrió y rio de una forma tan limpia que hasta Gato se sintió rendirde frente a sus encantos, era como el agua que corría riachuelo abajo. Se aclaro la garganta de nuevo.

"Yo- -bailo." Habló a la oscuridad.

"Pues entonces baila pequeña!" le vino la respuesta del anciano desde la misma oscuridad.

Ran respiro hondo, cerró los ojos y…

Solo se dejo llevar.

¿Por el viento?, ¿Por la música? Que mas daba. Quizás solo lo hacía por ella y la gente que la rodeaba, quizás solo lo hacía por la vertiginosa sensación de velocidad que experimentaba, tal vez lo hacía por los años de práctica solitaria mientras aun vivía, o quizás lo hacía por él.

Que mas daba!

Se sentía bien, solo se comparaba a volar tan alto que los edificios se desdibujaban, quizás volaba ahora, frente a los humanos ojos del staff y de Gato presente. Entre giro y giro le pareció ver a Shinichi riendo, los ojos brillando y unas enormes alas azules rodeándolo.

Sonrió sabiendo su misión completa.

Termino de girar y aterrizando en un plié saludo a la audiencia, se despidió y corrió donde Shinichi que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos en un enorme abrazo.

Ran lo recibió de vuelta, consciente de que era la primera vez que alguien la acompañaba luego de una audición. Shinichi comenzó a girar con ella en brazos.

"Ran eso fue-tu-deberías haber visto sus caras!- Ran eres increíble!" resumió deteniéndose.

"Shinichi, dime algo, eres feliz?" le pregunto la chica, tan cerca de su rostro que alcanzaba a sentir el cosquilleo de sus palabras.

Shinichi se sorprendió, sonriendo la contempló no seguro de que era lo que debía decir.

Por otro lado, Gato ojii-san entrecerró sus felinos ojos y con una sonrisa de gato Cheshire complacido lanzo un grito de júbilo, comenzó a ladrar ordenes a los presentes.

"Takagi!, encárgate del vestuario, tu, Sato! arregla la escenografía y tu Shiratori! asegúrate que todos sepan que Galería vuelve a la carga con la mejor ballerina que jamás se haya visto!" finalizó riendo de júbilo.

---.

La mañana recibió a Kazuha con un viento helado y un fuerte dolor de músculos. Heiji no se había vuelto a aparecer el resto de la noche, pero eso no decía nada, verdad? Tal vez se le había pasado la hora en un bar o visitando a un viejo amigo.

Moviéndose muy lentamente hizo su camino al baño donde el calor de una ducha le devolvería la claridad de mira.

El frio aire le golpeo la cara nada más salir del edificio, Kazuha respiro hondo saboreando el mundo, por primera vez veía todo claro. Hizo una mueca al recordar su infatuación hacia Hakuba, y ella que se enorgullecía al saberse ms inteligente que las mujeres que caían enamoradas del primer chico bonito que se les cruzaba.

Su teléfono celular sonó, vio el reconocedor de llamadas y maldijo, hablando del rey de Roma, sin contestar colgó. El viento le trajo un panfleto que la golpeo en pleno rostro.

"Madre!! Pero qué..??" lo miró sorprendida del otro lado del panfleto la silueta de una bailarina de ballet la miraba con grandeza, pero ella conocía a esa chica… Ran! La chica que acompañaba a Shinichi en el hospital.

**Ran Mouri**

**Gran Debut**

Teatro Galería presenta

Giselle.

"Whoa, no tenía idea que Ran bailara ballet…ese Shinichi.." sonrió satisfecha, sabía que su amigo estaba en buenas manos.

---.

Dos días llegaron y se fueron, la publicidad de Galería se incrementó, todos hablaban de la misteriosa bailarina prodigio que había aparecido de la nada, algunos ancianos presagiaron que sería como la fallecida bailarina en escena del mismo nombre, la noticia del debut fue transmitida por radio, televisión e incluso el periódico, Gato ojii-san se encargo especialmente de ello, ya podía imaginar las innumerables temporadas que vendrían para Galería, seria nuevamente la envidia de otros centros culturales.

Al ver los días pasar y Heiji sin volver Kazuha comprendió que ya no volvería, lloró toda una noche abrazada a sus rodillas, dormía en la cama del moreno para sentir el olor que lentamente iba siendo reemplazado por el propio.

Qué sentido tenía el haberse dado cuenta que lo quería cuando él decidía largarse a quien-sabe-donde?!

Hakuba la intento llamara los dos días varias veces, Kazuha rio amargamente ante la ironía de su vida, aparentemente estaba destinada a ser abandonada e ignorada por el hombre que le interesaba.

Sinceramente, se daba risa ella misma, lloraba por todo, la puerta del baño le recordaba a Heiji saliendo por ella reclamándole el haber usado todo el shampoo, así que cuando la veía lloraba.

El microonda le recordaba a Heiji intentando cocer fideos en el porque era incapaz de usa el horno, así que cuando se acercaba a calentar algo lloraba. Toda su ropa le recordaba a Heiji diciéndole que eligiera todo lo que se le apeteciera y luego a el protegiéndola de la dependienta, así que cuando intentaba vestirse se echaba a llorar, razón por la que andaba por toda la estancia vestida solo con unas de las camisas de Heiji, que era aun mas masoquista

¡¿Por qué diablos la besaba así si pensaba irse luego?!

Dios santo si hasta el sillón la hacía llorar!

Mañana seria diferente decidió, lo esperaría hasta que regresase, pero seguiría con su vida para estar lista en el momento, solo se permitiría llorar cuando nadie la viera, en la noche, aun le quedaba esperanza.

---.

Heiji bostezó cansinamente, era de noche y tomaba un trago en el bar del hotel donde se hospedaba.

Había sido incapaz de pegar el ojo desde que había dejado a Kazuha en el living de su apartamento, casi no había podido dejarla, sonrió ajenamente, de seguro ahora lo odiaba por haberla besado contra su voluntad.

¿Pero lo había sido??

Decidió no darle mas vuelta al asunto, ya había cumplido, Hakuba la quería y ella tenía lo que quería, fin. Él mismo se regodearía en su miseria y se largaría de allí, nunca más pondría pie en su viejo apartamento.

No más Hakuba.

No más Kazuha.

No más traiciones.

"Ahh! Por qué me molesto por esto aun?!" masculló revolviéndose el cabello enojado.

"Problemas colega?" Sintió como alguien tomaba el puesto disponible a su derecha, levanto la vista: Shuichi Kuroba.

Kaito vio como Heiji lo miraba sorprendido, pidió un vodka con limón y miro el lugar que el hotel había destinado para que los cliente tomaran un trago y se relajaran, el lugar exudaba éxito , estaba lleno de hombre y mujeres en atractivos y exitosos, un lugar exclusivo se notaba a metros.

"Que haces aquí Kuroba? No te veía desde el acierto en el restaurant"

Kaito rio secamente.

"Que te puedo decir, mi padre me echo de casa por miedo a que truncara el matrimonio de Shuichi, seriamente, que esperaba que hiciera?! Por supuesto que lo iba a truncar, Aoko es mía!"

Heiji lo miró y pestañó inocentemente.

"Miedo a que truncaras el matrimonio de…Shuichi dices?"

Kaito lo miro con la mirada encendida recordando el drama de su vida.

"Así es! Y debo agradecértelo a ti y no es ironismo, es gracias a tu ayuda que Aoko ha aceptado que me quiere a mi, Kaito!" comento emocionado, Heiji se empezó a ahogar con su trago.

"Kaito? Dices que entonces tu nombre es Kuroba Kaito?" pregunto Heiji con la voz ahogada temiendo oír la respuesta _por favor no digas si, no digas si_

"Si." Respondió simplemente, lo miro extrañado "Vamos hombre supuse que luego de todo este tiempo ya lo sabrías! Err… Heiji estas bien?" pregunto preocupado al ver como el moreno comenzaba a reír oscuramente para luego pegarse cabezazos contra la barra.

"Argh, al diablo con todo, dices que resultó bien?" se incorporo como si nada.

"No diría que exactamente bien, me echaron de casa, recuerdas? Y este… como que ahora no me dejan acercarme a 10 metros de ella, pero oye! Eres nuestro Cupido personal!"

"Entonces no es tan malo que haya perdido mi empleo por una buena causa…supongo, ¿Nunca te llamo la atención que te ayudara a …? Bah olvídalo"

Kaito lo miró sin comprender de qué iba la cosa.

"Ahora que lo noto, ¿Por qué ya no estás con la chica de las cámaras? Parecían muy unidos"

"Cámaras, Kazuha? Bah, digamos que nuestros caminos ya no se cruzan, personalmente me hago cargo de eso" murmuró al final para si por lo bajo.

"Y por eso ahora te las das de solitario en un hotel?" Kaito sonrió capciosamente.

"Tu debes de haber sido el chico más aventajado de tu clase, no?" le vino la sarcástica respuesta de Heiji, que va, al final de cuentas Kaito tenía la razón, "De todas formas presumo que tampoco a ti te sentó muy bien-" Heiji se interrumpió, de seguro que Kaito y su familia ya se habían enterado de la ruina de los Nakamori, decidió mejor no agriarle la noche al hombre.

Kaito lo miró instándolo a terminar lo que iba a decir.

"Que? ¿Qué me sentó mal?"

Heiji comenzó a reír nerviosamente con las manos en los bolsillos intentando parecer casual.

"Err.. te sentó mal que-que las emisiones de CO2 aumentaran este año contribuyendo al calentamiento global" rio nerviosamente.

Kaito creyó que se refería a su actual relación con Aoko_, pero que tacto, prefiere ahorrarme el desanimo al saberme incapacitado para comunicarme con Aoko!, que tipo más tierno!_

Sonrió cómplicemente.

"See!completamente devasssssssstador!"

---.

Kazuha despertó con el sonido del teléfono, miró el discador de llamados: número desconocido.

Levantando solo el brazo y vistiendo solo una camisa de Heiji que le iba demasiado grande descolgó el auricular y se lo llevó al oído para contestar.

"Buenos días?" pregunto con una voz ronca,

"Querida mía lo siento tanto por ti!" la voz de una mujer le llegó por el otro de la línea, pero quien…?

"Ehrr.. gracias?"

"Oi lo de tu compromiso con Heiji y te llame lo más pronto que pude, lo lamento tanto hacían una pareja totalmente hermosa"

Kazuha terminó de despertarse y se sentó sobre sus piernas más alerta ahora.

"Hei- él dijo eso?" por alguna razón prefería no mencionar su nombre, terreno más seguro "Se-se conectó con ustedes? Dijo donde está ahora?"

"Si, Heiji llamó anoche a sus padres para anunciar el rompimiento de su compromiso, estaba muy apenado por lo que te hizo, creo que se va del país en unas horas más…"

"Lo que me hizo?" Kazuha no entendía de que iba la cosa ¡¿Cómo que se iba?!!

"El haberte engañado,, no te preocupes que toda la familia te apoya y no te culpa de nada, estas cosas pasan!"

Kazuha estaba petrificada,¿ y mas encima él se llevaba toda la culpa?! Recordó entre las nieblas de la memoria el trato entre ellos hecho meses atrás donde el prometía luego de conseguirle a Hakuba el romper su supuesto compromiso, acaso él ya sabia que al creerla suya Hakuba intentaría arrebatársela?! Maldita sea!! ¡Maldito trato!, ¡maldito Hakuba! Maldita ironía y maldito Heiji!

Es que no lo sabía??! Por qué otra razón lo besaría de vuelta que no fuera porque Hakuba no le interesaba?! Era obvio que lo quería a ÉL!, en un ataque de rabia comenzó a atacar la almohada de Heiji con el auricular, donde la pariente de Heiji aun le comunicaba sus condolencias, ¿Pero quien era esta mujer? Hizo memoria. Esa voz…

Ah! Ya lo recordaba, era la anciana que los había obligado a besarse en mitad de la fiesta donde anunciaron su compromiso...

Besarse.

Con otro grito de guerra siguió atacando la almohada hasta que la mujer al otro lado de la línea se aburrió y colgó.

Así transcurrió el resto de la mañana, entre llamada y llamada de condolencias. Al parecer nadie conocía el paradero de Heiji ni a donde se iba,

Cada vez que lo mencionaba siquiera en su mente sentía que un yunque le caía en plena nuca.

Heiji se iba… yunque uno.

Se iba hoy…yunque dos.

Quién sabe donde…yunque tres.

El maldito creía que aun quería a su hermano... yunque cuatro,cinco y seis!

Argh!! Tomando lo primero que encontró se fue a vestir dispuesta a desahogarse de alguna manera, al menos eso Heiji le había dejado.

Ya no era esa debilucha paparazzi que recibía abiertamente golpes sin hacer nada por cambiar su suerte.

----.

Kaito se apoyo en las rejas que lo separaban de la mansión Kuroba. Estaba desesperado.

Hoy en la mañana se había anunciado en los periódicos que la esperada boda de los herederos Shuichi Kuroba y Aoko Nakamori se había adelantado y era a celebrar al mediodía de esa mañana. Bueno, ya era casi una hora pasada las 12 y Kaito se veía imposibilitado de entrar a su propia casa, por más que les decía su nombre a los guardias, estos dirían que no estaban autorizados para dejar pasar a nadie que no tuviera invitación.

Desde donde estaba, se comenzó a escuchar la "llegada del Señor" de Haendel, tema que habían estipulado para la llegada de los novios, por todas partes estaba los medios de comunicación, todos intentando captar una imagen de la boda del año. Kaito se removió inquieto, no había nada que pudiera hacer, llevaba ya mas de tres horas intentando violar la seguridad sin ningún resultado.

Con rabia pateo la reja, algunos de los periodistas lo miraron desaprobatoriamente sin reconocerlo, solo vieron a un joven desesperado desquitándose con una reja.

Sin soportarlo más, Kaito comenzó a gritar desesperado.

"AOKO!!!" los guardias apostados allí, comenzaron a caminar hacia el "AOKO!! Suéltenme!! Ustedes no entienden!! AOKOOO, SHUICHIII NO PUEDES HACER ESTO!!"

A estas alturas los medios de comunicación ya lo habían reconocido y lo grababan fascinados del espectáculo que estaba creando a las afueras de su misma casa, entre patada y golpe Kaito se soltó del agarre de los guardias y continuo golpeando la rejas en un intento en vano mientras a todo pulmón llamaba a Aoko.

Fue en vano. Vio desde lejos, como todos los invitados aplaudían a la vez que la recién casada pareja. Que seria de Aoko ahora?? Ni Shuichi ni su padre serian benevolentes al enterarse de la ruina de los Nakamori y de cómo lo habían mantenido en secreto esperando el compromiso, Kaito se había enterado la noche pasada luego de despedirse de Heiji que al principio había

dudado en decirle o no para al final cuando se estaban ya despidiendo comunicarle la verdad, estaba seguro que esto era cosa del padre del Aoko, ella no tenia idea cuando todo esto comenzó, sino podría haberse librado de este compromiso forzado.

No.

Aoko no habría roto el compromiso, en el fondo lo sabía, seguramente habría decidido quedarse y atarse a un destino nefasto como esposa de un hombre que la ignoraba por no abandonar a su padre, el mismo padre que la había utilizado como objeto de unión para asegurar mas millones. Se sintió como un tonto, se sintió engañado y por sobre todo, sintió asco por Aoko que había preferido la fría seguridad de los millones de los Kuroba.

El veneno inundo su boca, ella no sabia que el mismo heredaría el dinero de su madre, eso es por seguro sino no habría dudado en seguirlo a él, asqueado dio media vuelta y se alejo de allí dispuesto a no volver nunca jamás.

---.

Aoko lloró todo el camino hasta el altar rodeada de extraños que atribuyeron las lagrimas a la felicidad de contraer nupcias con Shuichi Kuroba, la promesa de una de las empresas mas prometedoras del Japón.

Tenia la confianza de que en cualquier momento Kaito aparecería a las puertas del gran salón con su sonrisa de lado, la misma que ponía cada vez que cometia una travesura, mas al ver las horas pasar y el muchacho no llegar algo comenzó a morir en ella. Al llegar al altar y su padre despedirse de ella escucho como este le susurraba en el oído lo que consideró su sentencia de muerte "é_l no vendrá_"

Con un nudo en la garganta tomó la mano que Shuichi le ofrecía, lo sabía, se había rendido, ella no valia tantos problemas, lo imaginó a estas alturas volando en un avión tranquilamente destino la universidad de Chicago y no a tan solo unos metros de ella llamando su nombre a gritos separados por una reja.

Mientras el sacerdote hablaba en su interior rezaba porque alguien interrumpiera esta locura de boda que claramente era un error, algún asesino en serie, algún loco escapado de un manicomio, una mujer intentando fingir ser monja para impresionar a un hombre que nunca la miraría.

"Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre" finalizó el sacerdote.

Aoko dio el primer paso de lo que sería toda una vida de penurias.

No volvió a ver a Kaito.

----.

Hakuba sentado en su oficina leía en el periódico el anuncio de la boda de Kuroba con Nakamori, la empresa para la que trabajaban. Con un café en la mano y los pies en el escritorio su mañana avanzaba de manera muy lenta.

El sonido del comunicador y su secretaria avisándole de una visita lo hizo dejar el diario y su taza de café en la mesa dispuesto a recibir a su visita.

Sonrió al ver que su visita no era otra que Kazuha Toyama, dando un paso hacia ella intentó darle un beso de saludo en plena boca.

Se detuvo al reparar en lo tensa que parecía la chica que seguía sin levantar la vista del suelo.

"Así que… tu eres el pariente misterioso que se metió con la esposa de Heiji, dos semanas luego de casarse?!" Masculló echa una fiera levantando la vista donde una mirada asesina se adivinaba,

Hakuba levantó las manos y retrocedió intentando pensar rápido en alguna excusa.

"Ehr—déjame que te explique-" Kazuha avanzó hacia él, una mirada de mujer desamparada en su rostro, se acercó aun mas a él con paso lento y seductor. Hakuba, sonrio confiado, por un momento había pensado que la chica lo golpearía, se inclinó hacia ella para besarla.

Kazuha lo golpeó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en un solo puño, lo golpeó en plena quijada y sintió un hueso crujir, no estaba segura si se trataba de él o de ella, pero se sintió satisfecha al ver a Hakuba gritar de dolor para luego caer sobre su escritorio sujetándose la quijada.

Hakuba abrió la boca para espetarle que qué le pasaba si se había vuelto loca, Sin darle tiempo de decir nada, Kazuha le arrojó uno de sus zapatos y salió de allí echa una fiera.

En toda su gloriosa y hermosa rabia. El sol de la mañana la abrasó y la bañó de luz al salir del edificio, algunos transeúntes la miraron sorprendidos al creer ver dos enormes alas verdes desplegadas en su espalda. Miraron de nuevo.

De seguro había sido su imaginación.

Continuará cáp. 14… ¿Final??

Hola, de seguro todos mis queridos lectores desearan mandarme flores y tarjetas de buenos deseos: ¡¡¿Qué me demore 5 meses en actualizar?! ¡¿Qué Heiji se fue para nunca volver?! ¡¡¿Qué Kazuha se queda sola?! ¿¡Que Aoko no vuelve a ver a Kaito y se casa con Shuichi?! ¿¡Que Kaito reniega de Aoko?!

Jejeje si, lo se, muchas razones para desearme los mejores dones del mundo, que pasaará?? Habrá que ver en el próximo capítulo, que prometo tener antes de que termine el año, voy a terminar este fic antes de dejar de ser escolar y antes de entrar a la universidad!!

Jajaja me gustó la parte final donde Kazuha golpea a Hakuba, es una de mis partes favoritas de todo el fic, es como la mujer que se levanta de las cenisas para hacer su justicia y empezar a hacer las cosas bien, y lo escribi mientras escuchaba la canción que lleva este capitulo por titulo, All love de Ingrid michaelson, bájenla o escúchenla en youtube, tambien es parte de la banda sonora de grey's anatomy.

Eso me lleva a la cita a principio del capítulo, la puse allí porque creo que abarca todo lo que se trata este cap, es como dar el paso arriesgándote a ver lo que paso luego de dudartodo el resto del fic. El próximo capítulo es algo así como el último, pero por favor no se separen de este fic porque las defraudó que las parejas terminaran mal, todo es parte de la trama!!!! Me queda una carta bajo la manga, el mundo se puede doblar de muchas formas!!!

Stay tuned with us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nos vemos en unos meses más!!

Por cierto, perdón por las faltas de ortografía pero estaba muy emocionada por lo que escribia como para detenerme a escribir las tildes xD

Glorious Jeux d'Enfants.


	14. cuando oiga tu llamado ,parte A

Que tal queridos lectores! Un año termina, mi vida escolar termina y como no podía ser de menos Memorias de un Ángel… **se alarga por otro año!!!** Nah solo bromeaba pero hablando en serio he escrito este capítulo entre unas de las fechas mas shockeantes de mi vida… graduación, licenciatura, prueba de selección universitaria (PSU),los resultados de esta ultima donde no dormí en toda la noche esperándolos, gala de despedida, navidad 1414 jajajja como sea, a pesar de que siempre supe como terminaría este fic al momento de escribirlo whoa , de pronto me comenze a preguntar ¿Es esta la mejor manera? ¿Es esto lo que quiero? ¿Pero que pasaría si…? Etc whoooooa!!!!!! I sincerely hope that you'll like what i came up with (8)

_Memorias de un Ángel_ by Glorious Jeux d'Enfants

**Capítulo final: Cuando oiga tu llamado, parte A.**

La primera vez que lo vio fue un jueves, sentado en una cafetería, completamente solo garabateando en un desbaratado papel. El ceño fruncido y su boca en tensión parecía estar resolviendo un caso de asesinato como esos de los que solo encontrabas en aventuras de Sherlock Holmes. Sin ser notada por nadie se asomó por sobre su cabeza para ver que lo que lo tenía tan complicado no era más que la lista de las compras para esa semana.

Lo siguió por poco menos de un mes a todas partes, nadie nunca la vio y él definitivamente nunca sospechó de la presencia que lo acompañaba constantemente cuando se creía solo. Durante ese casi mes se dedicó a observar al chico que sería su protegido al que debía enseñar a ser feliz .

Desde un primer instante le pareció una locura que fuera precisamente _ella _que nunca había sido particularmente vivaz, espontánea o alegre con nadie más quien tuviera que ayudar a alguien a ser feliz; dudó sobre si sería capaz de tan comprometedora tarea; lo único que le ocurrió fue observarlo por un tiempo para ver que era lo que ocurría en la vida de Shinichi Kudo.

Talentoso.

Fue lo primero que en su opinión definía al chico, todo lo que realizaba era con diligencia, podía ver cómo era admirado y respetado por quienes lo rodeaban, se movía con un aire de seguridad en una ciudad donde todo parecía moverse más rápido de lo que ella recordaba.

Le llamó la atención que a pesar de toda la gente que lo rodeaba parecía no tener amigos cercanos, una chica solía visitarlo de vez en cuando y apenas cruzado el umbral de la puerta caminaría directo al frigorífico para asaltarlo; siempre parecería muy hambrienta, luego la aprendería a conocer como Kazuha Toyama, alguien que acompañaría al arquitecto dentro de su soledad y por algunas horas Shinichi reiría sinceramente.

Ran consideró la idea de ellos dos como pareja pero la descartó casi al instante, al menos comprendió que para que Shinichi fuera feliz también debía ayudar a Kazuha. ¿Qué clase de mujer sería la indicada para él? Sin proponérselo comenzó a sentirse fascinada por aquél hombre.

Bueno, ya era invierno, meses habían pasado desde que ella lo observara creyendo que lo conocía. Ahora lo _conocía_ y vaya! Hasta lo quería, mas aun lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, lo AMABA; pero eso parecía no importarles a los de arriba que la estaban llamando de regreso ¿Qué Heiji se había ido del país? ¿Kazuha sola y peor que al principio? ¿Kaito renegando a Aoko? ¿Qué como había dejado que pasara todo eso?

Sabía que había fallado con creces en su misión pero lo peor aun estaba por venir, pronto-quizas esta misma noche o la prox.- tendría que dejar a Shinichi, no estaba segura si lo lamentaba mas por el o por ella misma divagó desde el rincón desde donde abrazada a sus piernas miraba a Shinichi dormido dar vueltas en su sueño.

Cuando ella se fuera, ¿Sería otra chica la que lo vería sentado esperando a nadie en una cafetería luchando contra un trozo de papel?

De la nada Shinichi arrojó las sábanas lejos de si y sentándose de golpe con el cabello alborotado y los ojos rojos miró inquisidoramente hacia donde estaba.

"Ran, no puedo dormir cuando comienzas a observarme así, tu quieres que mañana me duerme al volante, fijo" reclamó pastosamente.

Ran se supo descubierta y sonrió culpablemente.

"Estabas despierto? Lo siento verás.. hoy los shinigamis salian a buscar espiritus y… crei verte en su lista"

Shinichi la miró horrorizado, Ran perdió su compostura y bufó divertida.

"Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, vuelve a dormir"

Shinichi ahora mas despierto la miro fijamente con una expresión seria, Ran lo observó de vuelta y un silencio intimo llenó de golpe la habitación en penumbras salvo por la luz de la ciudad que dejaba entrar el gran ventanal.

Shinichi hizo un además de acercarse a ella, que en un segundo ya estaba frente a él, la tomó de la cintura y ella se apoyó en sus hombres, levemente elevada sobre él, todo era silencio.

La atrajo hacia él y pegó sus labios contra la sien de Ran cuyos párpados cayeron pesadamente sobre sus ojos un leve temblor en ellos, con una lentitud imposible la besó nuevamente ahora en la línea de su quijada, el agarre de Ran sobre sus hombros se debilitó y se sintió rendida ante un arrullo invisible, como en un sueño Shinichi la besó sobre los párpados hasta que llegó a la comisura de sus labios donde se detuvo.

Por mas de un minuto ninguno se movió.

Shinichi abrió los ojos de par en par, solo en su cama con el sol de la mañana bañándolo buscó a Ran con la mirada no seguro si algo había sucedido o solo soñaba, sin levantarse agarró su almohada y la aplastó contra su cabeza gruñendo en ella.

----.---

Salió a caminar, protegido tras su bufanda y cuando aun los habitantes de la ciudad no comenzaban su día ni inundaban las calles, más de una chica se volteo a sonreírle mas Shinichi perdido en sus cavilaciones ni lo notó.

¿Sueño? ¿Verdad? ¿Sueño?

Sueño.

No, ¡Verdad!

Verdad. o… sueño?

Frustrado se revolvió el pelo.

Le pareció escuchar como alguien se acercaba corriendo, apartó los brazos de su rostro, sip. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo medicamente recomendable Allí a toda velocidad se acercaba Ran, extrañado vio como miraba atrás de si para luego correr mas rápido hacia él.

"Deprisa Shinichi, aquí viene!"

Shinichi la miro desconcertado, abrió la boca pero ella ya había desaparecido ,sintió una leve brisa sobre su hombro .

"Ran? estas ahí?" murmuró tratando que nadie notara que hablaba con el viento.

"Sheesh! Lo vas a arruinar, pretende que no estoy!" escuchó que le susurraba.

Shinichi iba a espetarle cuando sintió que algo chocaba contra su pecho seguido por un estruendo causado por manzanas verdes que se desparramaban en plena acera.

Alli frente a el, una chica en el suelo rodeada por los libros que había estado cargando, un ramo de flores casi destruido y una bolsa de papel de la que todas esas manzanas habían caído.

"Shinichi, esta es Hidemi Houndou" Los ojos de mujer se conectaron con los de Shinichi "El amor de tu vida"

Shinichi miro desconcertado y algo molesto a Ran claro que termino solo viendo la calle tras de si y a nadie mas.

Ran sin permitir que él la viera y aun flotando sobre su hombro sintió su corazón estrujarse, la agonia de saber estar haciendo lo correcto a pesar de todo lo que deseaba que él fuera para ella.

Cerró los ojos con desesperación y abrazo a Shinichi sin tocarlo por la espalda, sus músculos contraídos al máximo en el esfuerzo de mantenerse lo más cerca posible sin tocarlo, un último intento por obligarse a renunciar a él. Todo ocurría muy rápido para su gusto, entre que Hidemi estableciera contacto visual con Shinichi y sentir el interés de ella solo le pareció que transcurrieron 5 segundos.

Se alejo de Shinichi y se obligo a sonreír, aun cuando el no la viera.

"Que esperas? Ayúdala a ponerse de pie!" le murmuró.

Por su parte a Shinichi no le tentaba para nada la idea de interactuar con la completa desconocida que Ran llamaba "el amor de su vida", pero claro, él había sido el culpable de que Hidemi cayera en un primer lugar y no era correcto dejarla allí tirada en plena calle. Arrodillándose a su lado la ayudó para luego recoger los diferentes libros regados por ahí.

Doyle, Poe, Christie, Shawn, Edogawa leyó mientras los reunia en una pila.

"_Tiene tus mismos gustos, no te dice nada eso?"_ Escuchó a Ran en su mente, dio un brinco.

Whoa eso era nuevo.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?! Claro, tiene un gran gusto en literatura pero puede que sean para prender una chimenea por lo que a mi me respecta…o a ti, desde cuando andas paseandote en la mente de la gente??"_

"_Con los __**índices**__ de contaminación y tu __**crees**__ que encenderá una chimenea con __**ellos?**__"_ le llegó la respuesta burlona de Ran que ignoró lo ultimo.

"Son para mi tesis"

Shinichi miró a Hidemi confundido, ella señaló la pila de libros.

"Estoy escribiendo un libro donde abordaré el perfil de la novela negra, siempre me he querido especializar en un proyecto sobre ellas" continuo con una sonrisa que la mayoría de los hombres habría encontrado la pena morir por; claro Shinichi llevaba varios meses viviendo con un ángel y no le pareció la gran cosa.

"Oh" No supo que más agregar.

Ran se removia inquieta ¿Qué hacer?, ¿el bien? O… ¿el mal? El bien. El mal! No! El bien, no podía hacer esto! Concluyo presa de un ataque de pánico.

"Tu eres Shinichi Kudo, ne? El famoso arquitecto?" Hidemi miraba embelesada a Shinichi, what a_ catch…_

Ran comenzó a reir histéricamente mientras lágrimas le corrían por el rostro, por un segundo Shinichi creyó verla, su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente ¿Qué le ocurría? Olvido a la chica que lo miraba esperando una confirmación.

"Ran que pasa?" Preguntó alarmado esforzándose por verla.

"Es 'Hidemi' no 'Ran' " lo corrigió la chica sonriéndole "Sabes algo? Siempre te había notado" Comentó azorada.

Shinichi que seguía intentando encontrar a Ran la miró horrorizado, de pronto la sintió a su lado.

A Ran.

"Shinichi te amo tanto" Le susurró Ran besándole la mejilla.

Shinichi giró el rostro velozmente hacia donde la había sentido solo para ser arrojado hacia Hidemi que, creyendo su confesión reciproca lo besó en la boca fascinada, Shinichi estaba petrificado; al fin la encontró.

Ah! Asi que _ahí_ estaba.

Llorando y rota, mas aun asi con una sonrisa forzada y con sus grandes ojos azules brillando como los de un cachorro abandonado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente incapaz de seguir viéndola asi, para cuando los volvió a abrir ella ya se había marchado.

---,----

Ran volaba alto, muy alto, muy rápido soltando unos alaridos que espantaban a los pocos patos que volaban hacia el sur, huyendo del frio invierno que ya se estaba instalando en los huesos de Ran.

Ran lloró mas fuerte ¡¿Ahora tenía _**huesos**_?!

"Buua!!" todo su cuerpo se sacudía con cada nuevo sollozo que la recorría. Para esto era que la habían mandado de vuelta? La perdida que sentía era lo que había intentado evitar refugiándose en el ballet y ¿Ahora que estaba muerta debía experimentarla? ¿Acaso era parte de un proceso inevitable para todos los humanos!

Sin saber como se encontró en una habitación muy cara y refinada, Aoko a su lado miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo grisáceo, Ran deseo escapar de allí, de lo que había descuidado pero sus alas se negaron a moverla, cayeron lívidas y rendidas a su lado para luego perder consistencia. Se interpuso a los ojos de Aoko quien nunca sabria que ella se encontraba haciéndole compañía. Era como mirar un muro, era-

Duro?

Distante?

Mencionó duro y muerto?

Los ojos se le agolparon de lágrimas de nuevo, Ran comenzó a gemir entre sollozos, rogándole por perdón y acariciándole la cabeza, tratando de volverla a la vida.

Aoko se removió incomoda al sentir una mano en su hombro, se volteo frenética hacia su derecha, los ojos esperanzados y el esbozo de una sonrisa esperanzada empezando a nacer en su rostro.

"Kait-" Paró en seco.

Nadie.

Sintió su interior descomponerse y se abrazó las piernas rompiéndose en un llanto desgarrador. Ran horrorizada gritó rogando a los superiores que la dejaran salir de allí, cayó a los pies de Aoko que se sacudía en la misma posición de antes, acurrucada en el resquicio de un ventanal.

"Por favor perdóname" sollozó a la chica que ignorante a todo intentaba no hacer ruido para evitar que el ahora su esposo la reprendiera y despidiera a su padre por seguir llorando.

Sin soportarlo más Ran se puso de pie y salió como un mortal por la puerta, la única persona que la podría haber notado demasiado ocupada para reparar en la puerta que se abría y cerraba sola.

¿Ya habría Shinichi descubierto lo indicada que era Hondou para él? Pasó frente a un escaparate de vestidos de novia e hizo una mueca frente al buen presagio, bueno al menos no era una tienda de bebés…

Sin quererlo comenzó a imaginar cómo sería la vida para Shinichi luego de que ella desapareciera. Saldría con Hidemi Hondou los miércoles por la tarde a algún teatro, se lo imaginaba en la cafetería haciendo la lista de compras, solo que ahora no estaría solo, los sábados pasearía con ella por el parque y mirarían el dia pasar, luego vendrían los hijos y…ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

Pero, estaba haciendo lo correcto, se convenció.

Y ya no podía volar, lo único que se le ocurría como excusa para eso era que ya no le quedaba tiempo en la tierra.

---.-----

El desengaño constaba de tres etapas, al menos esa era la conclusión que había alcanzado Hatori Heiji.

Primero, estaba ese ínfimo y pequeño segundo donde sentías que la tierra te tragaba en un vórtice hambriento; luego venia la rabia ¿Así que Kazuha ahora seria la novia de Hakuba? ¡Hasta había logrado que el se interesara en ella! Sentía deseos de golpear a su hermano hasta la apoplejía cuando imaginaba que en estos mismos momentos estaría tocando a Kazuha y sus pequeños hombros, recorriendo su delgado cuello que él tanto había deseado tocar, besándola cuando se le viniera en gana.

"Ahou" farfulló molesto.

Ah! Pero luego venía la última etapa en la que él estaba clavando bandera por primera vez.

Remembranza.

Aunque le costara admitirlo extrañaba al ruidosa y a veces mandona chica, trató de imaginar en que estaría ocupada ahora…

Argh! Mejor ni pensar en eso, prefería no enterarse, con un ágil salto se hundió en el mar dispuesto a solo divertirse y olvidarse de chicas con coleta y grandes ojos ansiosos en una noche de otoño..

Joder, aquí iba de nuevo.

----.----

Shinichi fingió escuchar con atención una anécdota que la chica que caminaba a su lado le contaba, sinceramente ya se sentía suficientemente desganado con su trabajo como para que ella le hablara sobre una nota periodística que había protagonizado en la inauguración de un tecnológico edificio/monumento. Siempre se había preguntado que lo había llevado a convertirse en arquitecto, cuando su sueño siempre había sido hacerse detective y resolver casos como lo hacían en la tele, si le dieran la oportunidad de comenzar todo de nuevo haría tantas cosas de una manera diferente…

Caminando por el sector más antiguo y limpio de la ciudad ese frio día de invierno con la chica al lado buscaba por los alrededores alguna cosa que rebelara la presencia de Ran. La misma que más tarde tendría que explicarle el por qué de su súbito deseo de emparejarlo con una completa extraña.

No había sido una buena estación concluyó. Kazuha se había presentado en su casa preguntando por el paradero de Heiji para luego romper en una rápida y enredadiza confesión sobre como había descubierto que lo quería al tiempo que él la creía enamorada de su hermano; el mismo ya no soportaba la tensión en el aire cada vez que estaba solo con Ran.

Estaba al límite de su autocontrol, ya no quería mas lucha contra sus deseos y los impulsos que sentía hacia Ran, no era sano vivir tantos meses con la chica solos en su apartamento y no tomar ventaja de ello, sabía que Ran se sentía igual.

----.---

Se dice que vinimos a este mundo con un propósito.

Shinichi nunca fue de creer en cosas como "el alma gemela" o "esa persona única destinada solo para ti que podía encontrarse en cualquier lugar del mundo". Shinichi creía en lo que experimentaba y veía y eso era la corriente que lo invadía al saberse hábil en algo que nadie más podía hacer, festejaba sus aciertos y se había hecho a la idea de que estaba satisfecho en su soledad e independencia.

Se detuvo de frente, una mirada incrédula en su cara, se sintió recorrido por un rayo y lo entendió todo ¿Cuán ciego, cuan tonto era realmente? Importándole poco lo que pudiera pensar Hondou comenzó a correr, completamente seguro de a donde debía dirigirse.

Cuando llegó Ran ya lo estaba esperando, apoyada en una de las tantas bancas del parque donde se habían conocido hacia tanto miró cautelosa, el viento soplaba leve entre ellos.

"Ya no puedo volar" estatificó sonriendo.

Shinichi entonces tuvo la certeza de que lo que había sucedido esa noche en su habitación entre ellos había sido cien por ciento real; sonriendo de lado altaneramente estiró su brazo hacia ella llamándola silenciosamente.

Ran no dudó en ir hacia su lado donde Shinichi la apresó contra él para besarla y regodearse de su presencia, enterrando las manos en el cabello de ésta. Y que diablos! Ran se apretó lo más que pudo al cuerpo de Shinichi y no se perdió en remilgos sobre lo que tenia de él a su disposición.

Unas ancianas que los habían notado comenzaron a murmurar desaprobatoriamente entre ellas, Shinichi sonrió contra los labios de Ran y la apretó más contra sí.

Perdiéndose en ella.

-------.----

Si tuvieras el poder de volver a un determinado momento de tu vida, ¿Lo harías?

Si pudieras desear cambiar cualquier aspecto de tu vida, ¿Qué sería?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el esperado día, Galería se vistió de gala y se preparó para lo que sería el evento más promocionado del año.

Desde las butacas llegaba el murmullo y barullo que viajaba tras bambalinas, las luces enfocadas, la orquesta afinando los instrumentos, el movimiento errático de los bailarines encargados de abrir el acto, los encargados de producción corriendo de aquí para allá.

Ran se calzó sus zapatillas de punta lo más tranquilamente que pudo poniendo especial cuidado de que las cintas estuvieran fuertemente sujetadas y no la hicieran tropezar en escena. Estaba exultante, en parte por la familiar sensación antes de una presentación pero en especial por el desarrollo de los últimos días.

Cada noche se había ido a dormir en los brazos de Shinichi esperando una sanción que nunca llegó .Todo era como un sueño, conocer el cuerpo del otro, acostumbrarse a esta nueva intimidad, cada día Shinichi descubría algo que ella ni sospechaba sobre su propio cuerpo y no se cansaban del otro. ¿Por qué había temido tanto que esto ocurriera?

Eran más fuertes que el destino! Se sentían en la cima del mundo donde todo estaba en el lugar correcto donde debería.

Cada noche aferrados al cuerpo del otro, discutían sobre el futuro y lo que este les ofrecía, estarían juntos por siempre, Ran seguiría su sueño de prima ballerina y Shinichi ayudaría a construir los cimientos de una nueva ciudad donde la arquitectura brindaría seguridad y una estética que quedaría registrada en la historia.

Una luz roja se encendió indicándole que pronto sería su turno de salir a escena.

La historia contaba la tragedia de Giselle, una doncella campesina que al saberse traicionada por el príncipe del que estaba enamorada moría de la pena, transformándose luego en un espíritu parte de una corte de fantasmas que hechizaban a los hombres que habían causado su muerte obligándolos a bailar hasta su muerte.

Giselle cuyo corazón puro le impedía dejar morir al príncipe con el que una vez se había amado, lo perdonaba y lo ayuda a escapar.

Ran sería la reina de la corte de las fantasmas despechadas; piso fuertemente con sus zapatillas en pecastilla y entre el público logró identificar a Kazuha, Gato oji-san, Aoko y Masami, su hermana.

Sonrió conmovida dispuesta a ofrecerles el mejor show posible, olvidó lo que la rodeaba y se transformo en la soberana que hechizaba a los hombres a bailar hasta caer muertos en venganza por el sufrimiento que estos les habían causado en vida.

Corrió a escena.

Desde el momento en que puso pies en escena todos supieron que no sería solo un baile más.

Un giro, un salto, una pirueta, nadie parpadeaba intentando grabar a fuego este momento, el resto de los bailarines en escena y tras bastidores se quedaron congelados, embelesados mirando a la joven chica bailar, ya habían olvidado que se suponía actuaban en la mitad del segundo acto. Gato se sacó su gorro y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas sin que nadie lo notara, no era como que alguien lo notara ya que todos los ojos estaban fijos en la grácil figura de la misteriosa muchacha.

Shinichi que la había estado acompañando tras bastidores y se había negado a abandonar su lado al enterarse de la posibilidad de que la obligaran a regresar donde los superiores se llevó una mano al cabellos sintiendo que antes sus ojos se desarrollaba lo más espectacular que jamás vería.

Se sintió de nuevo como ese niño de 4 años que en ese mismo teatro había visto morir a una bailarina casi tan buena como ésta, fue en ese momento cuando cayó en cuenta de que había sido Ran; rio encantado al comprender que había estado presente en su vida desde hace más tiempo del que creía.

El corazón le latía frenético.

Kazuha dejó caer su cámara al suelo donde de un golpe salieron disparadas varias partes, mas tarde al revisar el rollo dentro de los comandos destrozados encontraría cada foto arruinada por un exceso de luz.

Masami observaba a Ran boquiabierta.

----.---

En un momento dado Ran pudo sentir como su cuerpo perdía consistencia , comenzaba a sentirse ligera, muy ligera, comprendió que estaba partiendo.

Ahí frente a toda la multitud.

Frente a Shinichi.

Todo pareció detenerse en el momento que dos enormes alas parecieron desplegarse de la chica, el publico anegado en llanto sin siquiera darse cuenta explotó en exclamaciones de incredulidad.

Shinichi comprendió lo inevitable, secándose los ojos de los que corrían lagrimas sin permiso distraídamente con la manga de su saco, corrió hacia la chica desesperado.

"Ran!"

No llegó a tocarla.

"Ran!"

En un ultimo salto, la chica desapareció dejando tras de si un halo de luz, una multitud, enardecida y un chico roto.

"Ran!"

----.---

Al día siguiente Shinichi esperó las noticias sobre la criatura que había desaparecido en una brisa de plumas y luz frente a todo el público asistente de Galería.

Descubrió con horror que nadie parecía recordar a Ran ni lo sucedido.

Alguien toco a la puerta, frenético la abrió se alegro de ver a Kazuha, de seguro ella si la recordaba.

"No lo soporto mas" Entró espetando y dirigiéndose a su frigorífico como siempre hacia cada vez que lo visitaba "No es posible que alguien desaparezca asi sin decirla nada a nadie, ese-ese animal, ese- maldito, ese-ese _AHOU!_"

Ella la recordaría.

A Ran.

Se obligó a repetir su nombre, para evitar que desapareciera, dejar constancia de que no había sido un sueño.

"Que pasa Kudo, te ves algo inestable, enfermo diría… has estado viendo _Skins_ de nuevo?" Preguntó recelosa.

"Kazuha, necesito tu ayuda, Ran ha desaparecido" La miró directo a los ojos, buscando algún tipo de reacción.

La chica pareció reaccionar bajo su escrutinio.

"Ran?, ran, _**run! **_Correr dices claro, si se te apetece te acompañaré, pero prométeme que me dirás si Hei- ese _ahou_ se contacta contigo"

Shinichi apartó la vista de ella e intentó pensar calmadamente. Recordó el miedo de Ran en las últimas noches de quedarse dormida, su temor por desaparecer durante el sueño.

Ahogó una mueca de dolor.

Se había ido; ¿Así como así? Que pasaba ahora con él que tenía que quedarse y ya estaba enterado de su existencia, también debía olvidarla? Todos sus sueños y planes? Que pasaba con ellos?

Kazuha se acercó preocupada.

"Hey, tampoco es para tanto, no tienes que decirme nada si así lo quieres" intentó bromear.

Se obligó a sonreír.

"Te haré saber si oigo de él, entre los dos obligaremos algo de razón en el cerebro de ese 'ahou' "

------.---

Así pasaron 6 meses, el invierno pareció permanecer todo ese tiempo con él, un frío recurrente que no lo abandonaba. Al principio al menos lograba levantarse e ir al trabajo, pero sus compañeros al verlo en tan lamentable estado optaron por mandarle el trabajo a casa, ocasionalmente lo llamarían para asegurarse de que aun vivía o algo así.

En todo ese tiempo Heiji se comunicó solo una vez con él para finalizar a través de él su divorcio y por ende su contrato con Kazuha como abogada, no preguntó por ella y no mostró signos de recordar a Ran Mouri.

Con el paso del tiempo dejó de preocuparse por lo mundano de su vida, dejaron de enviarle trabajo y como nunca retornaba sus llamadas dejaron de llamarlo también. Encerrado en su casa, cortinas corridas trataba de moverse lo mínimo para retener el poco calor que emitía.

Repasó hasta el delirio cada momento con Ran, su aroma, el tacto de piel, como se sentía contra sus dedos, su risa, la buscaba en todas partes, la encontraba en todas partes.

Kazuha lo intentó ingresar en un hospital preocupada por su preocupante pérdida de peso, en mas de una ocasión . Shinichi no lograba recordar que fue lo que le dijo aquella vez , debió haber sido algo terrible ya que no volvió a escuchar de ella.

Ahora en medio del parque, mirando fijamente el rio pasar bajo él pensaba en tiempos mejores

_Si tuvieras el poder de volver a un determinado momento de tu vida, ¿Lo harías?_

_Si pudieras desear cambiar cualquier aspecto de tu vida, ¿Qué sería?_

Ran solía hacerle estas preguntas de cuando en vez, ahora solo podía pensar en como quería volver al tiempo en que ella estaba presente… Dios, cuanto extrañaba su voz.

Estaba tan cansado…

Y ese frío…

El cuerpo se le comenzó a entumecer a pesar de toda la ropa que llevaba encima, los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele de a poco y perdió el control de sus piernas que se doblaron bajo su peso, comenzó a caer de cabeza al río, trato de moverse consciente de que si caía en esa posición el poco hondo rio sería su final, extrañado siguió hundiéndose en el agua hasta que todo a su alrededor desapareció.

----.----

Entre todo el silencio que lo rodeaba, una voz llegó hasta él obligándolo a despertar.

"Hey, chico levantate si no quieres ser arrollado y quedar como queso laminado, tsheesh aun no pierdo el toque" comentó una voz burlona por sobre su cabeza.

Fin capitulo 14

Lo se lose!!! Prometi que publicaría el capitulo final en diciembre y eso hago!! 1313 solo que nunca precise que no lo cortaría en partes…xD ajajaaja de verdad que me siento como un payaso por esto pero la verdad , y permítanme sencerarme con ustedes, es que NO SE COMO TERMINAR EL FIIC!!!! T_T!!! tengo una idea vaga pero estoy entre tres opciones, fijo, mi plan es publicar la parte B antes de que termine el 31 pero existe la posibilidad que no este en mi casa y este sin pc asi que nolo se, solo necesito tiempo ( y ayuda si la tienen 1212) para descubrir como terminará todo esto, parece excusa pero tampoco me gusta publicar tantas hojas de Word en fanfiction asi que asi se mantendrá corto, nos vemos luego!!

Se apreciaría la ayuda!!

Glorious Jeux d'Enfants


	15. Cuando oiga tu llamado ,parte B

He vuelto mas tarde de lo que pensaba y tal vez antes de lo que ustedes pensaban 1313… debo decirles que he sido iluminada, soy una nueva persona!! He visto la luz y he comprendido que de nada sirve protegerse del mundo sin aprender nada y manteniéndote "casi nueva", verán estaba tirada como cachalote varado sin hacer nada y pensando en como facebook complica tanto la vida cuando me acorde de un proyecto de tercero medio donde debiamos hacer nuestro autobiografía como si estuviéramos muertas con ochenta y tantos años, como sea la busque y luego de leerla me di cuenta de que entre mis cavilaciones antes de morir por una enfermedad terminal (light xD) estaba que el sentido de la vida era contribuir a la creación de una buena manera, algunos lo hacían salvando delfines, otros haciendo una sociedad mas justa como los abogados y otros tan solo plantando arboles, decía "fui feliz al darme cuenta de que estaba todo en el mundo para que fuera feliz, de nada serviría haber ayudado a la creación si luego me daba cuenta de que no había sido feliz", lo habre escrito parta ganar buena nota pero inconcientemente siento que quizás no estaba solamente "metiendo caca", como sea esto ha sido el tren de los pensamientos con Jeux d'Enfants…. Espero que algo les haya echo clic como a mi, RETOS DE LA VIDA VENGAN A MI, LOS ESPERO!!

Pd. Alguien se ha dado cuenta de cómo ha avanzado mi redacción desde que empece con 13 años??? ;'D

Quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron su opinión en un pedazito de review en los últimos dos caps:

**Lady Paper**: FELIZ BICENTENARIO! Nos perdimos de vista pero un gusto haber conversado contigo (y);**Rani07**: Tu si que me hiciste reir!! La verdad es que SI vi titanic, y Mi nombre es Sam al momento de escribir los últimos capítulos, pero se te olvido siete almas xD esa si que hace llorar! Por supuesto no había forma en que todos terminarían mal pero hacia falta el momento de tensión mayor para luego… la resolución! Otra cosa, prendiste una luz en mi mente con lo de "imagina que harian los personajes" thank you so very much!;**Sayuri Nara**: Gracias oh-muchas-gracias por el pedazo de review que dejaste!! Todo lo que quería lograr con el cap 13 dijiste que sentiste fue como VICTORIA!! Ojala logres mantener la super atmosfera de "ohmygosh no puedo dejar de ver que pasa!" y sobre lo de pedir ayuda…tssss lo leo y te encuentro la razón pero estaba drogada! Fue la agonia del hoyo scuro en el que me encontraba, te haría sentir mejor el saber que la ayuda que recivi y que me rescato fue un simple consejo de " piensa en que harian los personajes"???? xD un saludo y a leer!!;**Mire**: ajajajaja merci beacup xD;**Shihoran**: graciasssss!! El plan era que se les rompiera el corazón y lloraran sangre pero una que otra lagrima esta bien (Y);**AngelWTF**: **Feliz bicentenario!! **Supongo que argentina por el che no? xD el final TIENE que haber logrado lo que esperaba, ojala te guste como a mi;**Coptesita**: lo mejor está por venir….1212 xD disculpa por no ser puntal pero bah tenemos 17 tenemos derecho a ser impuntuales mientras podamos! ;);**Miki1920**: Lo lamento tanto por tu sufrimiento cuando parecías tan emocionada, pero era necesario exprimirles toda las emociones que pudiera para luego subirles la cortisona de una! 1414

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. or any of the characters/locations contained within this story.

_**Memorias de un Ángel**_ by Glorious Jeux d'Enfants

**Capítulo final: Cuando oiga tu llamado, parte B.**

_**Banda Sonora**_**: **

Keep Breathing…… Ingrid Michelson

Charmed life (acoustic)….Joy Williams

Her morning elegance…Oren Lavie

Your Song….Kate Walsh

"…Y el tiempo no pierdas nunca en buscar, cosas que quieras que jamás encontrarás, pues ya verás que no te hace falta y aun sin el tú sigues viviendo ,pues esta es la verdad: lo más vital para existir te llegará"

**Oso Balú**, El libro de la Selva.

**D**esde pequeño Kaito había sentido una fascinación por la navegación y el mar, conocer el mundo, escuchar diferentes idiomas, oler diferentes aromas, probar diferentes comidas, en fin darse el tiempo de conocer todo lo que el mundo tenía para ofrecerle.

Claro, con la muerte temprana de su madre, el principal pilar de lo que solía ser su escena familiar, toda esperanza de completar su sueño se había visto en una irremediable pausa cuando su padre había decidido que el motto principal de los Kuroba sería el bienestar económico de las empresas, así es como el compromiso con los Nakamori había llegado a ocurrir, y como Aoko había hecho su primera irrupción en su vida.

Por un tiempo decidió darle el gusto a su padre y quedarse en Japón, pero ahora que había sido expulsado de su antigua vida y que empezaba de cero ,totalmente solo no había nada que lo detuviera.

Recostado en la bahía de Bali, sobre su velero disfrutando del sol y la leve brisa que hacía que se meciera con el va y ven de las olas sonrió perezosamente para si.

¿Que mas podía pedir? Esto hacía valer todas las pérdidas que pudo haber sufrido: su mamá cuando pequeño, la que había sido el eje principal de su vida; el despecho de su hermano, el desprecio de su padre y, claro Aoko se había casado finalmente con Shuichi y de seguro ya estarían esperando su primer hijo, pero bueno tal vez nunca había estado escrito que ella fuera para él y sinceramente, no era tan duro.

El sonido de una risa lo hizo crisparse, ahí en el puerto, tan conocida, aun equivocadamente amada y característica de ella.

_Aoko!_

Levantándose de un golpe y olvidando donde estaba se dispuso a correr hacia ella, claro que no era el mejor lugar para una carrera la proa de un velero, dando un tumbo cayó ruidosamente al mar.

La gente se agolpó rápidamente a mirarlo chapotear en el agua, algunos turistas sacando fotos para inmortalizar el momento, Kaito salió a flote y con una mueca de embarazo se despegó de los ojos su mojado cabello.

"Hey chico, dame la mano no querrás ser alimento para los tiburones no?" Un pescador de la zona se acercó a él y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir, su voz en un rudimentario inglés; escupiendo agua Kaito aceptó su ayuda.

Ya en el muelle comprobó dos cosas:

1. Ni la risa era de Aoko.

y

2. Tenía pelo ajeno enredado en la lengua.

"Yiiiiiaaaack!"

Con un mechón en la boca menos y una decepción mas, Kaito levantó la vista y observó el inusual y puro azul del cielo.

El remordimiento y la culpa estaban carcomiendo viva a Kazuha Toyama.

Hacía meses que no sabía nada de Shinichi ¿Qué clase amiga era? Estaba sufriendo de primera mano el abandono de alguien importante para ella y lo único que hacía era pagarle con la misma moneda a su viejo amigo?

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Era realmente su viejo amigo? No recordaba muy bien lo que a Shinichi incumbía, lo conocía desde la infancia o desde hace solo unos años??...

Como fuera, lo más correcto que podía hacer era ir a chequear que aun estuviera vivo, hacia tanto que no lo veía que tenía problemas en recordar su rostro, bueno al menos sabía que sus ojos eran oscuros e inteligentes.

O eran azules?

Nerviosamente se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Quizás Heiji de verdad la había dejado con algún trauma profundo que le impedía relacionarse con seres cercanos a ella y su inconsciente la estaba protegiendo de ser lastimada de nuevo… si, eso era lo mejor.

Culpar al moreno.

Siguió con lo que había estado trabajando hasta ahora, estudiando propuestas de una empresa no gubernamental dedicada a la preservación de los hielos de la Antártica, solo era una aprendiz pero ahora trabajaba en algo que le gustaba, había logrado alejarse de los divorcios, las peleas y las trágicas historias de parejas que no fueron.

¿En qué había estado pensando hasta ahora? Trató de recordar, era algo de Heiji, no? Seguramente así era.

Ése_ Ahou._

Shinichi abrió los ojos con esfuerzo para encontrarse con la cara de un niño perturbadoramente parecido a si mismo, "Oh por Dios! He retrocedido en el tiempo y estoy hablando conmigo del pasado" fue lo primero que pensó.

"Shinichi…Kudo?" Preguntó vacilantemente.

El niño lo miró , sus azules ojos tan parecidos a los suyos brillando con un deje de esperanza.

"Papá?? De verdad eres tú?!"

El mundo se le vino encima a Shinichi, ¿Este chico era su hijo? ¿Quién era la madre? ¿Dónde Estaba?!! Y quien era la madre?!

Abrió la boca para decirle algo pero una voz de mujer molesta lo interrumpió.

"Kuroba Kaito! Que te he dicho de engañar a los vagabundos??!" Una mujer joven y delgada se acercó a ellos y tomando al niño de la mano se lo comenzó a llevar calle abajo, Shinichi se levantó con dificultad a tiempo para ver al mocoso sonreír burlonamente para luego sacarle la lengua.

Shinichi lo fulminó con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista bueno hasta ahí llegaba la teoría de viaje en el tiempo… limpiándose miró a su alrededor, se sentía… sano, miró su cuerpo y no le llamó tanto la atención el hecho de haber recuperado su peso normal, bueno no más que el haber caído desde un puente para luego despertar en un lugar donde la moda parecía haber retrocedido varias décadas y donde todos hablaban… francés??

Miró a su derecha y lo que vio si que lo sorprendió.

Un teatro.

Con paso vacilante se adentró en él.

Todo estaba oscuro, escuchó voces a lo lejos y se encaminó hacia ellas, con estupor comprendió que ya había estado aquí antes con Ran, el mundo tembló bajo sus pies y sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor.

"_Oh Dios--!" _

…..,……

**1981 París**

Ran Mouri se encontraba ensayando duramente, aunque recién eran las cinco de la madrugada. Igual que cada día, entrenaba desde la madrugada hasta bien entrada la noche, si quería llegar a ser alguien debía ensayar duramente.

La delicadeza y elegancia del ballet la habían seducido desde pequeña, el único impedimento que existía era su problema de salud, sin embargo, los doctores le habían asegurado a su familia que nada malo le ocurriría a su corazón mientras no se sobre esforzara, sufría mío cardiopatía dilatada.

En medio de un salto de pronto sintió el pecho oprimírsele y cayó al suelo, abrazándose en un intento de calmar el dolor y las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón que casi le rompía los tímpanos.

-¿Sabes que si sigues así morirás?.-le preguntó una voz femenina, miró en esa dirección y se encontró con la figura de su melliza, Masami, que la miraba con reproche.

Fingió no escucharla, se paró con dificultad y continuó entrenando.

-No deberías esforzarte tanto.-Continuó Masami.-De otra forma, los esfuerzos que he hecho por ti serán en vano, te quiero y no deseo que te ocurra nada malo, por eso es que estudio medicina, para tratar de sanarte!!, pero que haces tú? Te exiges tanto o más que lo que haría alguien sano, ¿Te parece normal?

Calló esperando la respuesta de la bailarina, sin embrago esta nunca llegó, la chica siguió girando, suspiró derrotada.

-Tu corazón no lo resistirá por mucho.- Dicho esta dio media vuelta murmurando un cuídate y se marchó.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta sola en el gran escenario vacío intentó dar un salto pero volvió a caer.

Esta vez llorando.

El frío suelo tratado para que los bailarines no resbalaran en mitad de un baile la recibió refrescando sus brazos, piernas y rostro, el estruendo de su cuerpo al caer resonando en el solitario teatro, su vista se paseo por las butacas vacías de terciopelo rojo, los palcos principales con sus grabados de ángeles tocando flautas, violas, arpas, el techo y su pintura de querubines sonriendo traviesamente, la gran araña de cristal que colgaba del centro e iluminaba en las noches de gala. Le dio la sensación de que algo faltaba en ese paisaje, trató de resolver que era, arrugó los ojos con esfuerzo y disgusto frente a su propia tontería.

Lentamente se sentó y recogiendo sus piernas las examinó en busca de nuevos moretones, claro como bailarina ya tenía bastante de esos, sin mencionar el horrible proceso de transformación que habían sufrido sus pies para resistir el trabajo de punta, al ver que efectivamente la sangre ya había trazado un pequeño hilillo que bajaba desde su rodilla los ojos se le llenaron de nuevas lágrimas.

Era en momentos como este en los que a veces no podía evitar preguntarse cuando seria su turno para comenzar a vivir, el tiempo no era algo dado para ella, tal vez estaba escrito que nunca sería un personaje relevante sino solo una anécdota de alguien que luego la recordaría como una lejana personalidad...

Un golpe la distrajo de sus cavilaciones, volteo la cabeza rápidamente hacia el sector de las butacas, el típico y desierto silencio la saludó de vuelta.

.

Ran entrecerró los ojos escrutando la oscuridad.

"¿Quién está ahí?" aventuró hacia la semi-oscuridad del teatro en práctica.

Lentamente una sombra se desprendió de uno de los palcos más lejanos y ante sus ojos apareció un muchacho.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa nerviosa caminó hasta llegar al escenario donde ella aun no se ponía de pie, Ran lo observó con curiosidad.

"¿Quién eres?"

El chico pareció pensarlo, luego le sonrió sentidamente.

"Quién te gustaría que fuera?"

Ran dio un respingo, un sentimiento de déjà vu en su cuerpo, algo improbable ya que era un completo desconocido para ella, el chico se corrigió enseguida y sonriéndole con una sonrisa _business-like_ le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Shinichi Kudo" Se presentó recorriéndola con la mirada ansiosamente, desconcentrada Ran al incorporarse se apoyó en su pierna herida y dando un respingo trastabilló antes de haberse puesto de pie completamente pero Shinichi ya estaba allí antes de que pudiera hacerse daño, reteniéndola más cerca , por más tiempo y con mayor fortaleza de la que realmente necesitaba. Ran pudo sentir el calor que le traspasaban sus fuertes manos sobre sus propios delgados brazos, sin saber que hacer en una situación así dio las gracias y dio un paso hacia atrás para dejar un espacio entre ellos.

" _Monsieur_ Kudo esto… es usted parte de la compañía? Porque sino me veré obligada a pedirle que vuelva en horario de función" Ran habló rápidamente deseando que el extraño tuviera una razón de estar ahí y pudiera quedarse más tiempo en el teatro, algo en su persona la atraía vagamente y aun no podía deshacerse de la idea de que algo en su mirada parecía reconocerla.

Shinichi se removió, no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba pasando ni de porque estaba allí, no daba crédito de lo que sus sentidos le decían y por increíble que sonara extrañamente parecía que Ran aun no había muerto aquí donde sea que fuera _aquí_, ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Había por ahí un Shinichi de 4 años a punto de verla morir? Ya se consideraba muerto al caer de ese puente pero alguien allá arriba seguro se había apiadado de él y le había permitido volver con ella.

Con Ran.

Tuvo que recurrir a una gran fuente de autocontrol para no romper a reír como idiota y tomar a Ran allí mismo quizás de verdad había muerto y solo estaba en una extraña dimensión paralela o solo estaba loco, como fuera no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, ella aún no lo conocía se recordaba constantemente, debía tomarse las cosas con calma… miró a su alrededor curiosamente, encontró lo que buscaba.

"No hay problema, soy el nuevo pianista" Sonriendo tranquilizadoramente por fuera pero con una mueca en su interior, al momento deseo no haber dicho nada en su vida se había acercado a una flauta y mucho menos un piano.

Ran lo miró inocentemente.

"Qué pasó con Jacques??"

"Detenido por tráfico de anfetaminas" Masculló evadiendo sus ojos curiosos. Hurgando en sus bolsillos sacó un pedazo de tela blanco "Ten"

Ran lo tomó cayendo recién en la cuenta de que la había visto romperse en el escenario unos segundos antes , algo sonrojada le dio la espalda y procedió a eliminar los rastros de lágrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro, nunca nadie la había visto perder la compostura así, agradeció que el extraño no supiera que ya estaba en ventaja con respecto a ella y su construida imagen, solo por lo refrescante era un buen cambio conversar con alguien que no la conociera, se sintió relajada con el extraño chico que tenía enfrente.

Shinichi la observó descaradamente tomando conciencia de las diferencias entre esta Ran y la que él conocía, ésta llevaba el pelo tomado en una media cola mientras que él siempre la había visto con el cabello completamente suelto, su piel era mas tostada y su cuerpo más delgado y frágil a la vista. Eso lo trajo a la cuestión de por qué había subido al escenario con ella, apartando su saco rasgó un pedazo de su exclusiva camisa de marca, no que le importara mucho ,por mantenerla con vida junto a él rasgaría hasta los pantalones que tenia puestos.

Ran notó como el nuevo pianista del teatro se acercaba a ella, su corazón latió con anticipación como si él la fuera a abrazar de nuevo y se sintió como una tonta al notar que se agachaba frente a su pierna herida para secar el hilillo de sangre que seguía bajando ya olvidado, acostumbrada a la agilidad normal de su cuerpo se sintió fuera de su propia piel, fue consciente de su respiración, le pareció que el aire se hacía más denso y que cada movimiento que producía su organismo retumbaba en todo el anfiteatro.

Lo que más la descolocaba era el hecho de que él parecía estar disfrutando de esto , de alguna u otra manera lo sentía sonreír… aja, sip, allí estaba una risa joven y fresca pero a la vez gutural.

"Qué es tan gracioso?" Quiso saber, ¿Tal vez había sentido su nerviosismo y se estaba burlando de ella?

Shinichi rio más fuerte y se puso de pie sonriendo abiertamente.

"No es nada, es solo que- -veras, te pareces tanto a alguien que solía conocer en- bueno de donde yo vengo y es grandioso volver a sentir como que nos hemos reunido" Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

Ran le respondió con otra.

"Disculpa si te parezco algo violenta pero eres bastante críptico al hablar" Aventuró algo recelosa , lo estudio con curiosidad mas aun asi con respeto " No te había visto nunca por este sector de la ciudad, siempre has vivido en París o naciste en Japón?"

"Hey que eres, parte del CENSO?? Antes no solías ser tan curio- Jo! pero que teatro tan-err _teatral_ !" se interrumpió y comenzó a dar vueltas fingiendo admirar el local, debía fingir que no la conocía se recordó.

Ran se sintió levemente ofendida y confundida; resoplando comenzó a recoger su bolso, su música y su botella de agua.

"Asi es, es toda una joya en esta ciudad tan fría" Comentó distraídamente, y comenzó a bajar los escalones para alejarse de allí "Bueno, me retiro fue un placer conocerle"

A mitad de un escalón sintió que le comenzó a faltar el aire, cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en respirar adecuadamente, intentando mantener el balance sobre sus pies; apenas duró unos instantes y el chico no se percató de nada.

Shinichi abrió los ojos con horror, que le dispararan si dejaba que ella se alejara de él nuevamente.

"Ces't magnifique! toda una casualidad que yo estuviera por hacer lo mismo, y que pasa con el trato tan frio? Sabías que el contacto humano ayuda a tu sistema linfático lo que a larga te asegura un buen sistema inmunológico y una vida feliz? Podrías estar desperdiciando una buen oportunidad de ser feliz al dejarme aquí" Comentó alcanzándola.

Ran lo miró burlona.

"No puedo creer que alguien sea tan rebuscado para hablar, seguro que eres solo un simple pianista?"

Shinichi sonrió complaciente y con las manos en la nuca se relajó, no era para nada difícil llevarse con esta Ran.

"Que dices? Es conocimiento común, venga yo te llevo el bolso me pone nervioso ver tus huesudos y desnutridos brazos doblarse con su peso"

"Huesudos y desnutridos? Permíteme decirte que si no fuera por mi corazón hubiese podido ser capitana de karate profesional" Respondió orgullosamente, frunció el ceño al ver la mirada sardónica que Shinichi le lanzaba.

"Claro, el karate es demasiadas exigencia para tu corazón… por eso lo más sensato fue hacerse bailarina que es menos físico pero aun parecido" Su voz teñida de ironía.

Ran hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que en realidad algo de verdad había en eso.

"Ya que lo pones de esa manera… pero no lo cambiaría ser bailarina es lo máximo- estar en el escenario- - y sentir el publico ovacionándote es adictivo, por cierto" Lo miró inquisidoramente "Yo voy de regreso a mi casa, que camino tomas tu? no querrás pasarte y luego tener que devolver camino"

Shinichi suspiró largo y tendido mientras miraba el gris cielo sobre sus cabezas con un deje preocupado en su rostro, ¿Qué sería de él en este mundo del pasado? Tendría que comenzar de cero, construirse una identidad y una vida…

Un viejo recuerdo asaltó su mente, tendidos en una cama un frio sábado por la mañana, él y Ran recostados sin una preocupación en el mundo robando un trozo de sabana para envolverse en ella y dejar al otro en merced del frio clima, una sonrisa en su rostro y ella-

Ella riendo con esa risa tan característica y solo de ella mientras él la inmovilizaba y le robaba un rápido beso para luego acercarla a su cuerpo y acomodarse en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, Shinichi cerró los ojos satisfecho en ese pequeño momento del mundo y se dejó arrullar por el calor que comenzaba rodearlos, ya casi dormido escuchó a Ran preguntar quedamente:

_Si tuvieras el poder de volver a un determinado momento de tu vida, ¿Lo harías?_

_Si pudieras desear cambiar cualquier aspecto de tu vida, ¿Qué sería?_

Miró desconcentradamente a la Ran humana y vulnerable que caminaba a su lado y que lo miraba con curiosidad y algo más que quizás podía crecer hasta ser algo mas fuerte, él mismo se encargaría de que así fuese, tenía toda una vida para asegurarse de ello, ahora nadie lo separaría de esta chica que un día lo había apartado de la trayectoria de un camión a punto de atropellarlo, después de todo era su ángel guardián.

Y no todos tenían la suerte de tenerlos en carne y hueso.

Esta era la Era para hacer todos sus sueños realidad.

"Por cierto" Ran interrumpió sus cavilaciones "Cuántos años tienes? No eres demasiado joven para ser pianista?"

"27" Respondió sin dudar, para su sorpresa Ran lo miró escéptica.

"Vamos se sincero, no te delataré con la policía ni nada si no quieres eh?... no me termino de fiar en ti, si eres un estafador te convendría correr ahora, tampoco quiero irme a la cárcel por estafa…" tomándolo por sorpresa se acercó a él y sigilosamente su mano en su bolsillo le arrebato lo que parecía una vieja billetera. Shinichi quedó petrificado al sentir su mano en su bolsillo del pantalón, esta Ran no solía ser tan relajada con otros hombres, verdad? Si era así entonces tendría una seria charla sobre eso cuando hubiese más confianza entre ellos.

Ran por otro tanto encontró lo que buscaba, con una exclamación de triunfo sujetó su cédula de identidad, Shinichi frunció el ceño sospechosamente ¿Desde cuándo él cargaba con su cédula en los bolsillos?

"Shinichi Kudo" leyó Ran, Shinichi le sonrió burlonamente, ella lo ignoró "Al menos eres quien dices ser, pero según esto, solo tienes…19" Lo miró oscuramente.

Shinichi le arrebató el documento de las manos y se lo acercó a la vista. Según esto apenas y se había graduado de la secundaria… pero estaba seguro de que él ya había ido a la universidad y tenía 27, era uno de los arquitectos más en boga del momento.

¿Qué más había cambiado con él entrando a esta época? ¿Tenía un hogar? ¿Padres?

Ran notó el tormento en los ojos del misterioso chico, algo cambió dentro de ella y tomó la decisión de ayudarlo.

La vida de Aoko se dividía en pequeñas unidades.

Si tuviera que considerar todo el camino que le quedaba por delante en una vida encerrada en una mansión solitaria, casada con un hombre al que no le importaba en nada y al que ni siquiera amaba, con un padre que se humillaba constantemente para no incordiarlo y así mantener algo de status en una empresa familiar que ya se hundía en la miseria probablemente no conseguiría llegar con vida al final de un día.

He ahí el secreto de la supervivencia, lo que hacía que toda una vida de infelicidad parecería soportable. Shuichi era apenas una personalidad ficticia en la mansión, nunca visible pero sus ordenes y comandos siempre en el aire: no hables con los sirvientes, no comas azúcar, nada de salir sin avisarme de antemano, los pantalones son para las lesbianas, ningún animal dentro del edificio, bla bla bla.

Vivía constantemente rodeada de reglas.

Lo que hacía que el romperlas fuera aun más dulce… una tachuela en el desayuno de Shuichi, crema fungicida por dentífrico, la tapa del váter pegada a la base con cinta adhesiva… ahh el vasto universo del niño bully se abría en un abanico de repertorio ilimitado para hacerle la vida imposible a su amado esposo, que luego de enterarse de la quiebra de su nueva esposa y el engaño del que había sido víctima se había negado a tomarla como mujer y así concebir un heredero.

Ya no se reconocía a si misma, tal vez la antigua Aoko dormía profundamente en su interior, esperando latente para volver cuando el entorno que la rodeaba no fuera tan hostil para su supervivencia, creía ahora comprender a Kaito y su tendencia a solo reírse de la vida y divertirse.

Él mismo que se había transformado en su fuente de inspiración para reevaluar su vida y caer en la cuenta de que no sabía en qué lugar de su vida estaba parada, lo que de pequeña había soñado para ella, aventuras, personas, risas, juegos…¿Qué había pasado con todo ello?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muy bien, según la policía local y su curiosa cedula de identidad, tenía dos padres Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo, grandes personalidades locales por la carrera de escritor de su padre y la de actriz de su madre, los que actualmente residían en Nueva York, vivía en un pequeño _chateau _a la salida de la ciudad con un par de sirvientes , los que amablemente lo pusieron al tanto de sus planes de estudiar en el extranjero en el MIT.

Vaya, entonces en verdad estaba en un especie de realidad paralela, no solo _él _había sido transportado a este tiempo, sino que toda su _vida_ había sido reformulada.

Vagamente Shinichi se preguntó por Kazuha y que sería de ella, ¿aun no habría nacido? O tal vez era una pequeña niña en alguna ciudad perdida de Japón; como fuera, aquí estaba él viviendo la aventura más grande de todo su vida.

Quizás debería escribir un libro y hacerse un gran escritor como su padre ;no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía de que en el caso de terminar su autobiografía ahora sí que sería un éxito, o tal vez podría hacerse medico…tenia las calificaciones pero bah no era lo suyo, bombero? Detective? Chef de cocina? Después de todo estaba en Francia pensó con sorna.

_La ciudad de las posibilidades._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para Ran Mouri habían días buenos y días malos; algunas personas elegían como parámetro de comparación si esa persona especial los había mirado o no, si habían logrado acertar el numero ganador de la lotería o seguirían juntando cartones en la esperanza de dar con él, pero Ran no era así, para ella la diferencia era si su corazón soportaría las medicinas o si terminaría dando una visita a urgencias con su cardióloga.

Bueno, hoy por lo visto seria uno de esos días malos.

Con esfuerzo recorrió el pasillo que separaba la estancia principal de la pequeña cabaña que compartía con su hermana Masami hasta el baño, consiente de cada inspiración y espiración, con una mano en el pecho y la otra buscando soporte se miró críticamente en el espejo del lavabo.

¿Lo que vio?… :Azul.

Su cara ojerosa, los labios levemente azules, el cabello desarreglado y la piel macilenta.

"Ughh, definitivamente un mal día" gimió con esfuerzo, una sardónica sonrisa en su maltrecho rostro, tanto sobre esfuerzo le estaba pasando de vuelta.

Llamó al teatro para avisar que no iría a practicar por tal vez lo que serían dos días, _no hay problema _le respondieron a sabiendas de que no tenían derecho a reprocharle unos días de ausencia siendo ella quien más tiempo pasaba en el teatro aun luego de la hora del cierre.

Decidió aprovechar del tímido sol que se asomaba entre las nubes de julio sobre la ciudad, con una taza de té se apegó a la ventana y miró distraídamente lo que la vista le ofrecía.

Vivian en un barrio antiguo en el que la mayoría de sus vecinos eran ancianas parejas que dedicaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en cuidar el jardín hecho por el cual toda la calle se veía extrañamente alegre y colorida, aun con la helada.

En contraste estaba su propio antejardín en el que la maleza ya había colonizado casi todo el lugar, claro Masami no tendría tiempo de cuidarlo con sus estudios de medicina y ella aprovecharía sus días sanos para ir al teatro y no volver hasta la madrugada por lo que tenía que aguantar la caótica vista desde su ventana.

Le pareció ver movimiento entre las plantas sospechando la presencia de un ladrón se puso de pie cautelosa pensando en la posibilidad de tal vez adquirir un perro que la hiciera sentir mas seguro en situaciones así, con cuidado se asomó nuevamente y consternada comprobó que no había ladrón; era el extraño chico Kudo que se había dado el trabajo de aparentemente despejar su jardín, envuelta en un delgado manto se dirigió hasta él, que encorvado afanadamente luchaba contra la maleza.

"¿Aparte de pianista eres jardinero?" Ran lo miró aprensiva sujetando contra su pecho su taza de té medio vacía.

Shinichi se incorporó y distraídamente se sacó el flequillo que su postura había hecho caer en sus ojos y miró críticamente su casa que aunque acogedora parecía perderse en medio de una selva semi urbana, inconscientemente los dedos de Ran cosquillearon con el impertinente deseo de correrle el rebelde flequillo.

"Es una lástima arruinar tan lindo barrio con este parque jurasico que estas criando aquí, así que no pude evitar hacerle un bien a la comunidad y como supuse que ni tú ni tu hermana se darían la molestia-" se detuvo en seco al mirarle el rostro a Ran "Whoa te encuentras bien?"

Ran se sintió levemente humillada al ser consciente del maltrecho aspecto que estaría ofreciendo al chico.

"Estoy bien" farfulló envolviéndose más en su cobija.

"Estas segura? Porque te ves como la muerte" replicó poco convencido él.

Ran frunció el ceño molesta.

"¿Siempre has tenido ese sutil y encantador tacto con el que sufre?"

La sonrisa que Shinichi le dirigió le pareció de tal manera íntima y conocedora que turbada decidió dejarla pasar.

"Te apetecería dar una caminata conmigo?" preguntó Shinichi de vuelta con su rostro neutro, mas aun naturalmente encantador.

"No sé si sea adecuado, hoy no es uno de mis mejores días y podría ser problemático si-" Ran comenzó a murmurar sola mientras Shinichi que ya se había quitado los guantes de jardinería la empujaba levemente instándola a dar pequeño y calmados pasos por la acera del acogedor vecindario; Ran se calmó y se dejó guiar por él, decidió generar charla con él " De verdad solo se te ocurrió pasar por el vecindario y comenzar a trabajar en el jardín asi de la nada?"

Shinichi sonrió para sus adentros, que mas podía hacer? Llevaba ya dos semanas aquí y aun no tenía idea de que haría con esta nueva vida que se le ofrecía; no había dudado en aprovechar la ocasión para visitar a Ran a la que había visto con frecuencia durante sus visitas esporádicas al teatro "solo para ver la cartelera".

"¿Siempre eres tan curiosa? Deberías agradecer el simple hecho de que me tomo el trabajo de pensar en tu ruinoso pantano aprovechando mi recién descubierta crisis vocacional, asi nunca vas a encontrar marido" Comentó mirando distraídamente las casas que lo rodeaban.

Ran abrió la boca dispuesta a insultarlo pero aparentemente incapaz de encontrar una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte, sonrió en un pésimo intento de parecer malévola en opinión de Shinichi.

"No lo sabrás tú pero antes de que empeorara mi condición era toda una belleza" alzó las cejas con misterio, Shinichi se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa sardónica, dejándola continuar con su discurso.

"No me digas, cuéntame más por favor, la sorpresa me paraliza" su voz un fingido murmullo de sorpresa; se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ran también se detuvo y con una sonrisa sardónica de su propia cosecha se acercó aun más a él.

"Bueno, solo para que lo sepas era muy _muy_ atractiva , los chicos hacían fila para invitarme a salir" su voz un chistoso murmullo.

Shinichi continuó acercándose.

"Y conociéndote, no les diste oportunidad al hacer la balanza entre ellos y tu sonso ballet..." sus labios hicieron contacto, un leve roce entre ellos.

Ran cerró los párpados y Shinichi dando un largo suspiro apoyó su frente sobre la de ella; permanecieron así un largo rato.

Abrazados en el frio.

.

Tokio era conocida por su gran torre en el corazón de la ciudad, pero también era posible encontrar otros rastros de arte en sus calles; una de ellas era una escultura de bronce en forma de escalera de caracol que ascendía hacia el cielo donde el agua se derramaba de su parte más alta hasta la base donde bañaba un simple cubo de acero; en el suelo una placa de cobre anunciaba al autor: Shinichi Kudo.

La gente que vivía en la zona gustaba de fotografiarse junto a la peculiar obra y cada vez que pasaban por ahí se detenían a admirarla sintiéndose orgullosos de tener algo tan art deco en su barrio.

Una mañana, como por arte de magia la escultura desapareció sin dejar rastro de jamás haber existido, la gente que antes tanto orgullo encontraba en ella no logró comprender porque ese pedazo de la ciudad les parecía estar en falta de algo.

Todos olvidaron que alguna vez había habido algo ahí o que había existido un famoso arquitecto llamado Shinichi Kudo.

.

Cada día Shinichi se aportillaría a la salida del teatro de la ciudad cuando ya la ciudad estaría en penumbras y esperaría a que Ran terminara su jornada de practica; era parte de un ritual del que ya los dos consideraban algo normal en sus días.

Él ya había notado la apariencia demacrada de la chica al volver a casa y como a veces ésta se quedaría sin aliento a la mitad de una frase; algo en su fuero interno lo instaba a intentar disuadirla de tanto esfuerzo que solo perjudicaba su situación, mas convencido de que este mundo alterno en el que se encontraba estaba dispuesto para que ellos dos pudieran ser felices decidió ignorar el hecho.

Un día al ir a buscarla, por más que esperó en la puerta ella nunca apareció; más tarde se enteraría por Masami –la gemela de Ran- de que ésta había sufrido un pre-infarto producto de una trombosis arterial no tratada el día anterior y que estaba en el hospital.

Se sintió caer en un ataque de angustia, recordó los días luego de que Ran desapareció de su antigua vida, el frio permanente, la sensación de letargo que no se desvanecía ni con el paso de meses, presa del pánico corrió al hospital donde la gemela le dijo que Ran había sido derivada.

Temblando y con las pupilas dilatadas fue como los médicos lo encontraron esperando en el pasillo y asegurándole que Ran había llegado a tiempo a emergencia y que ya estaba estabilizada le permitieron el acceso por un breve instante a su habitación.

Allí estaba, en una cama de hospital fría, entubada, pálida y desorientada; pero viva que era lo que al final de día mas importaba, mirando distraídamente el paisaje que se asomaba por la ventana. Al verla Shinichi tuvo la certeza de que no permitiría que nada la arrebatara de su lado, fuera enfermedad o una intrincada historia de épocas mezcladas.

Mientras estuviera en su mano el poder salvarla de un destino fatal, la mantendría con vida como fuera.

.

Hattori Heiji colgó molesto su teléfono móvil y decidió apagarlo para evitar mas llamadas molestas, todo el dia había estado recibiendo recados para un tal Kudo Shinichi, no importaba cuantas veces aclarara que no conocía a ningún hombre llamado asi seguían con los recados, ni modo tendría que cambiar su numero de teléfono.

De nuevo.

Recordó brevemente la última ocasión en el que había tenido que cambiarlo para evitar que su familia y cierta chica con coleta y grandes ojos vivaces lo localizaran luego de su no tan airosa retirada del país, y helo aquí dos años después y de vuelta, joven, con una gran trayectoria y a punto de comenzar una empresa con un viejo amigo de socio, el más joven de los Kuroba, Kaito Kuroba al que había conocido y ayudado pensando que se trataba de su hermano Shuichi Kuroba.

El proyecto: una flota naviera.

Con la mirada perdida en el puro azul del cielo tomó una decisión.

Era momento de regresar a Japón.

.

Sentada en una banca bajo una elegante arboleada cumpliendo su papel de esposa en socialitè Aoko balanceo sus piernas distraídamente mientras el viento removía su cabello levemente.

Un grito llamo su atención, miró a su alrededor y vio a uno de los socios de Shuichi y su esposa discutiendo acaloradamente, el grito había sido producto de una abofeteada que el hombre le había asestado a su mujer seguramente por una actitud de ella que lo había molestado; tal vez creyeron que en la intimidad de los alejados arbustos nadie sería espectador de lo que ocurría.

El hombre miró a la mujer con ojos refulgentes de advertencia y luego dando media vuelta y recomponiendo una sonrisa de empresario se alejó hacia el centro de la finca donde el evento social se llevaba a cabo.

Aoko se acercó tímidamente a la mujer que sollozando silenciosamente intentaba recomponer su peinado y vestido, notó el prendedor de ésta en la gravilla del suelo y tras recogerlo se lo tendió con una sonrisa de triste complicidad, la mujer lo aceptó dignamente y se sonó la nariz con un pañuelito con bordes bordados.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto" le sonrió apenada.

Aoko se sonrojó.

"No fue mi intención inmiscuirme, de verdad, da la casualidad que me encontraba cerca"

La mujer le sonrió comprensivamente.

"No te preocupes, es parte de nuestro debe cumplir las expectativas de nuestros esposos. Ha sido mi culpa por no haber estado mas atenta de donde caminaba y haber arruinado un hermoso arreglo de jarrones" Guardando el pañuelo en una pequeña cartera, se despidió de ella y siguió el camino que había tomado su marido.

Aoko permaneció donde estaba, con horror preguntándose si terminaría asi como esa triste mujer.

Fue en ese momento que decidió abandonar a Shuichi de una vez por todas.

.

Cuando Ran despertó se sintió tan bien que prefirió permanecer con los ojos abiertos un rato mas, respiró profundamente, distraídamente se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba intubada , seguramente hoy sería dada de alta; Aun no amanecía, y la habitación estaba agradablemente fresca.

Abrió un ojo con pereza y noto algo que había pasado por alto, alguien apretaba levemente su mano, con cuidado se incorporó y pudo a ver a Shinichi durmiendo sentado en una silla , la mitad de su cuerpo sobre las piernas de Ran, y su mano izquierda envuelta en la derecha de Ran.

Hablaba en sueños por lo que supuso que estaba soñando, sonrió burlonamente al escucharlo discutir con alguien que solo él podía ver.

Miró hacia la ventana, apretó la mano de Shinichi y acomodándose en la cama de nuevo se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Si que se sentía bien hoy.

"_Sólo hay dos maneras de vivir la vida. Una, como si nada fuera un milagro. La otra, pensando que todo lo que te rodea es un milagro"_

Albert Einstein.

El detective lentamente sacó un cigarrillo, subiéndose el cuello de su abrigo se lo acercó a los labios luego de encenderlo y dio una larga calada, a su alrededor llovía torrencialmente, los peritos de investigación revoloteaban a su alrededor levantando la cerca que habían ubicado anteriormente, la mayoría al verlo le sonreía cordialmente e incluso le estrechaban la mano por el trabajo concluido.

Tenía frio pero estaba bien, la helada lo ayudaba a sentirse vivo, libre y fresco, la verdad es que nunca le había gustado la lluvia pero tal como muchas cosas desde que había llegado aquí ya no le desagradaban, nada lo incordiaba y se sentía a sus anchas.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, mas por hábito que por necesidad, el cigarrillo cayó de su boca a la vez que maldecía en alto y haciendo una señal en general para todos se despedía y salía corriendo.

Recorrió las calles que ya le eran familiares y que tanto le gustaban, dobló una esquina ya casi llegando al conocido teatro, dejó de correr y ahora caminó a su destino con paso seguro y resuelto a su destino relajado porque ya no había apuro, ya casi estaba ahí.

En la acera del frente un grupo de hombres y mujeres todos delgados y con un leve aire de elegancia y gracia natural , atravesaban las puertas de un teatro para salir al frío y húmedo clima, algunas mujeres gritando agudamente por el agua que les caía en el cabello desarmando relajados moños franceses.

El hombre paseó su mirada relajadamente por el grupo, buscando a alguien especial, una espalda en concreto, una cabellera conocida, un cuerpo ya aprendido de memoria, la encontró en el centro despidiéndose de todos con una graciosa sonrisa, sonriendo satisfechamente cruzo la acera en dirección a ella.

El resto lo vio aproximándose a ella por la espalda y haciéndole un ligero signo siguieron su camino, ella se giró y lo miró molesta.

"Shinichi?" Él se acercó a ella y la beso levemente "Hmm?" preguntó contra sus labios; "Llegas tarde" finalizó ella sin separarse, lo sintió sonreír antes de retirarse del contacto, la lluvia que caía a su alrededor les daba una sensación de privacidad.

Shinichi la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Como siempre" puntualizó burlonamente.

"Como siempre" corroboró ella sonriendo también. Él se quitó su abrigo y se lo pasó por los hombros a ella, sin preocuparse por la lluvia que lo mojaba, ya habría tiempo de que ella lo secara en casa, pensó traviesamente.

Llevaba 9 años viviendo en Francia con Ran, había hecho el cálculo de la muerte de esta en el pasado o mas bien en el futuro y había pasado la fecha sin problemas, ella nunca había muerto, se mantenía estable y vivía con él en un pequeño piso desde el cual disfrutaban de una increíble vista de una de las ciudades mas emblemáticas.

No sabría explicar lo que había ocurrido, quizás siempre fue su destino existir en este ahora y toda su vida anterior no había sido mas que un error temporal que había sido arreglado con la presencia de Ran, no extrañaba su vida de lujo y fama como arquitecto y nunca se le paso por la mente volver a retomar su carrera ,en vez de eso, bueno bastaba con decir que el misterio era parte de su trabajo diariamente.

Con respecto a Ran… su relación se había vuelto a construir desde que él apareciera una tarde en medio de uno de sus ensayos y fingiera ser un pianista, mentira que luego ella descubriría al escucharlo interpretar con una increíble falta de talento una sencilla canción de cuna, claro que para ese entonces ya había una gran relación de confianza entre los dos. La chica se había hecho una gran reputación pero no como bailarina sino que como coreógrafa, había dejado de entrenar tan espartanamente y había comenzado a vivir su vida, se alegraba de haber sido herida y de haber aprendido, de haber amado, de haber confiado y dejar que los otros confiaran en ella, había logrado lo que siempre había buscado y eso era el ser apreciada por quién era y no por la enfermedad que portaba.

Shinichi le había enseñado a atreverse.

Sinceramente, la vida no le podía ofrecer más.

Cuando llegaron a casa apenas cruzada la puerta Shinichi empujo suavemente a Ran contra una pared y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo paseo sus labios rozando su quijada, maravillándose de la fría piel de ésta contra sus tibios labios, Ran cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y abrazando a Shinichi del cuello lo atrajo más hacia ella, el acogedor sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre la ciudad los arrullaba.

Shinichi ahondó distraídamente en su fuero interno el como había sobrevivido sin ella todo ese tiempo.

Ran lánguidamente se dejó hacer y perder en su abrazo, dispuesta a no dejarlo ir nunca de su lado.

El resto ya vendría después para los dos.

Después de todo, el tiempo estaba de su lado.

Fin.

**Memorias de un ángel.**

**Febrero 2010.**

" _**El verdadero amor es como los fantasmas, todos han oído hablar de el, pero solo unos pocos lo han conocido"**_

**François de la Rochefoucauld**

**GUSFRABA, que esto aun no termina**; como ya deben suponerlo **aun faltan dos epílogos**: uno dedicado a Heiji y Kazuha que ya esta casi terminado y otro para Kaito y Aoko que aun está por comenzar.

Debo decirles que me hizo mucha gracia que casi todas las notas que recibí sobre los dos últimos capítulos hayan sido sobre como no podía dejar que esto terminara en tragedia, ajajaja de verdad, ¿cómo podría dejar las cosas como estaban y que ni kazuha ni Heiji se arreglaran?? Pero si son mi pareja favorita!! Lo mismo para Kaito y Aoko que me causan tanta gracia!

Respecto a este capítulo espero que haya sido de su agrado, se que la mayoría de los lectores odian los finales, personalmente quede satisfecha con la escena final, tal vez el tema central de este fic haya sido sobre deseos frustrados y sobre como podemos lograr lo que de verdad queremos sin conformarnos con lo que se nos viene; ya fuera Shinichi con una carrera en la que tenia éxito pero no le gustaba o Aoko con un compromiso a la fuerza, o Kazuha encerrada en un circulo de sobrevivir cada dia haciendo algo que ni siquiera sabias hacer bien, no nos olvidemos de Ran! Es por todos ellos que me alegro de haber podido arreglarles la vida! Ajajjaja vaya momento de inspiración! "Shinichi nunca existirá en el presente!, nadie lo habrá conocido nunca!"

La banda sonora es parte del "sabor" con el que sentí este capitulo, este universo y estos personajes, ojala la disfruten y lo sientan como yo (Y)

Sobre la nota a principio, es una simpatica anécdota que se que no les interesara asi que se las contaré igual xD, bueno como saben este año tuve que dar la prueba de selección universitaria, al momento de darla no tenia ni idea de que quería estudiar (sigo sin tener idea) para mas remate en vez de seguir el camino humanista me convencía de que ahora seria científica! Como sea, con cero preparación matematica, nula física y recién encontrada química me tire al azar apoyándome en el hecho de haber sido matea todos estos años, sorpresa! al parecer si tenia algo de científica en mi! Pero matematica me lanzo hacia abajo, asi que me quede sin universidad, sin carrera y sin planes para todo este año… estaba tirada sin saber que seria de mi cuando en mi ipod empieza la banda sonora de "el libro de la selva" será una canción para niños pero diablos que es sabio ese oso!! Vi la luz!!! No es curioso que si piensan en lo terrible que seria que les pasara algo y luego les pasa y se dan cuenta de que era mas terrible al imaginártelo que al vivirlo?? Bueno no las aburro, tengo vacaciones hasta marzo del 2011 cuando encuentre algo que si quiera hacer asi que pronto vendrán los epilogos!!!!!!!!

Glorious Jeux d'Enfants


	16. Epílogo:I love the rain the most again

**Saludos! Para los que ya habían pasado por aquí: notarán ( o lo más probable no :P) que ya no está mi super experiencia en el terremoto 8.8 del 27 de febrero, ni la aventura del muro que se callo, la pared que se trizo, blablablá; bueno el caso es que no me gustó el prologo tanto como creo que merecía terminar,intentare dejar el "chasis" casi igual pero los parlamentos poco hilados los reformulare que es una reveranda lata cuando entre los diálogos uno se da cuenta de que es mas la autora hablando que los personajes, sobre el prologo de heiji y Kazuha, whoaa eso me ha costado un monton definirlo y el producto final me parece que es mas desarrollado que el Kaito/Aoko lo que no es justo para quienes éstos eran la pareja favorita, y bueno, eso .**

**Paras las amorosas-encantadoras-amables que comentaron la versión n° 1 de este cap. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Creo que sus comentarios se borrarán junto con el viejo cap, pero a saber que me agradó mucho lo que dijeron sobre los tonos sepia y blanco/negro de la escena con singing in the rain, ese era justo el matiz que quería que tuviera y lo he dejado xD espero que esto merezca mas lo que anteriormente dijeron!**

**(Agradecimientos de versión 1 se mantendrán :D):**

Especial gracias a **AngelWTF**;** Coptesita**; **Lady Paper**; **Karo113**; **Rani07 **;**Miki1920 **;**Shihoran **;**Sayuri Nara **;**Saori Kudo **y** Argin Heart, SON LAS MEJORES!**y no solo por sus grandiosas opiniones sino por todo el apoyo que recibi de ustedes referente a mi carencia de vocación y año "sabático" :'D! es bueno saber que también hay gente que ha pasado por las mismas o que ha tenido las mismas dudas que una, el crecimiento está a la vuelta de la esquina! no importa que sean cosas pequeñas e "insignificantes", asi es pueblo! he aprendido a movilizarme en metro, a familiarizarme con las llegadas y salidas del tren (aunque hoy casi me asaltan) , y poder llegar a la ciudad centro yo sola (lo que me toma una hora!) :'D, también se cocinar! asi que ya no me moriré de hambre cuando viva sola , hasta he hecho nuevos amigos en mis clases de preparación para repetir la PSU (prueba de selección universitaria) ajajaj gracias a todas son una verdadera alegría de personas! DE verdad espero que este cap les alegre el día un rato :D

Pd. Alguien ha visto the time traveler's wife (más allá del tiempo)? Si no, la recomiendo, es tieeeernisimaa y buena para lloriquear un rato (y).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. or any of the characters/locations contained within this story.

**Memorias de un Ángel** by Glorious Prank

Epílogo II (remake): **I love the rain the most** (Joe Purdy)

Siempre que veía que un día lluvioso se avecinaba se preparaba desde el momento que abría sus ojos para disfrutar de un dia paseando por el casco antiguo de la mojada ciudad, ese al que solo suelen ir las personas ociosas que como él preferían olvidar por un rato que tenían responsabilidades u cualquier otra cosa que opacara el dulce arrullo de un día lluvioso.

Era atractivo, alto y agil, mas con una serena expresión de niño que aun no acaba de crecer ni maravillarse de la vida; un abrigo y un paragua demasiado viejo eran su única protección contra la lluvia que caia a su alrededor , el viento lo despeinaba de una agradable manera y se movia con el paso seguro de alguien que se sabe cómodo en su propia piel, tarareando una antigua canción de un viejo clásico se adentró en una zona de la ciudad donde la amplia calzada era rodeada por grandes álamos y donde todo estaba cubierto de ojas secas que aun no se humedecían con la lluvia y que procuró aplastar ruidosamente.

Sonrio satisfecho sabiendo que aunque no tenia todo lo que siempre había soñado, estaba dolorosamente cerca y podía permitirse no seguir la rutina ; Rió por lo bajo al imaginarse la escena que en estos momentos debería estar montando su compañero de trabajo al ver que no llegaba y que seguramente no lo haría en el resto del día, dicho y echo, su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y—ajá , era su amigo y socio de trabajo; miró a su alrededor, balanceando el aparto sobre su dedo anular.

Obstinadamente decidió que no contestaría a menos que en el cielo apareciera un nube en forma de oveja; sonrió pagadamente de si mismo pero maldito sentido de la culpa que al final lo hizo decidirse a tomar esa llamada; con un galante y agil movimiento calculado para asombrar a quien fuera que lo estuviera mirando en cualquier situación hizo desaparecer su celular de su mano izquierda para aparecer en la derech—

Oh diablos, miró cohibidamente como su celular se hundía lentamente en un charco… Heiji no estaría contento cuando volviera a la oficina…

"Veo que el tiempo te ha hecho mas maduro" Una voz le dijo a sus espaldas con un deje bromista.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lentamente se enderezó, sonrió melancólicamente, mas no hizo atento por girarse y dar la cara a quien le hablaba, ¿Qué más daba? Había hecho cosas mucho mas rudas y no estaba seguro de lo que encontraría al girarse, tal vez una barriga de 9 meses de embarazo? Prefirió tener el beneficio de la duda.

" No vas a voltear a saludarme…Kaito?"

Kaito hizo una mueca, qué más daba? La verdad se moría por voltearse y verla, barriga o no, rápidamente se giró y la recorrió con la mirada, suspiró tranquilo.

No había bebé ni embarazo; al menos aparente.

Fuera de eso, la verdad es que Aoko SI había cambiado en estos tres años, su cabello antes largo ahora sólo alcanzaba hasta sus hombros y estaba apenas peinado por el viento dándole un aspecto más natural y desenfadado, ya no vestía tan formalmente como en la vieja mansión y la ausencia de zapatos de punta la hacían parecer mas humana y natural, seguía tan esbelta como siempre y- lo que más resaltaba- tenía una gran GRAN sonrisa emplastada en su rostro y parecía mirarlo como si estuviera bañado en chocolate.

En su fuero interno Kaito tomó nota de cómo parecía mucho mas pequeña que el paraguas que aparentemente sujetaba con gran esfuerzo sobre su delicado cuerpo; algo se enterneció dentro de él y enfurruñado comprobó que recordaba molestamente claro lo que se sentía cuando ella parte de su vida.

Kaito rio para sus adentros con una sensación agridulce al reconocer que en realidad no había cambiado tanto como había deseado en estos tres años, pero la verdad es que lo miraba de una manera un tanto…especial. Una posibilidad comenzó a construirse en su pecho y tuvo deseos de tenerla más cerca de si para así escuchar mejor lo que tuviera que decirle.

No obstante, una voz en su interior le recordó el sufrimiento por el que habia atravesado los meses que siguieron al matrimonio de su hermano con Aoko, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no era realmente importante para ella si no, no habria razon para realizar la unión, la verdad era que le habia costado un tanto el volver a sentirse seguro y no tenia certeza de ser capaz de pasar por lo mismo de nuevo sin un daño permanente. Debía ser prudente esta vez. Aun asi...

Miró a su alrededor discretamente en busca de la alta figura de Shuichi mientras fingía subir el cuello de su chaqueta. Aoko inundó con su risa todo el lugar.

"No encontrarás a nadie más aquí " Un tanto más seria pero aun así con una tímida sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia él con paso vacilante, como temiendo que él no la quisiera cerca de su persona; trató de no pensar en las miles de teorías que se había inventado para explicar el porqué él la había dejado el día de su matrimonio, no valía la pena echarse para atrás ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, la única posibilidad de "algo" valía el riego de marcharse de allí con el corazón roto.

Oh Dios, estas cavilaciones profundas nunca la llevaban a buen lugar, "_Vamos tu puedes!"_ Se alentó a si misma.

Kaito sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus sienes impidiéndole pensar claramente, pero prefirió asegurarse, tenía que escucharlo de los labios de ella, aun así no pudo evitar que un agradable cosquilleo comenzara a recorrer su espalda y su rostro se suavizara con una semi-sonrisa, esas que tanto extrañaba Aoko; aclaró su garganta en un intento por permanecer calmo.

"Qué hay de Shuichi?" Dio un paso vacilante hacia ella al ver que ella se detenía a mirarlo con una irresistible expresión entre incrédula y burlona, como esperando a oír una de sus bobadas, Kaito no se amedrantó y siguió avanzando hacia ella . "Tú… lo-?"

"Lo he dejado" finalizó ella seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos tratando de contarle todo y nada a la vez; no importara cuando tiempo costara, lucharia por volver a ganar todo su corazón ; su expresión cambió a una de perplejidad al verlo estallar en una carcajada; frunció el seño sin comprender.

"Qué es tan divertido sobre mi matrimonio fracasado?"

Kaito carraspeó.

"No quiero ni pensar en el infierno que se debe de haber desatado en casa al enterarse papá… o Shuichi ya que estamos en eso" comentó burlonamente.

Aoko chasqueó la lengua. Algo muy inapropiado para una señorita de sociedad pensó irónicamente.

"No apostaría en eso, de seguro ya lo deseaban y esperaban desde hace meses" suspiró trágicamente intentando arrancarle otra sonrisa "Algunas personas no tienen ánimo para las bromas de- " Olvidó lo que estaba diciendo al sentir como Kaito la alcanzaba e inocentemente tomaba su mano para empezar a examinarla y jugar con sus dedos enguantados; distraídamente Aoko sintió que la lluvia había cesado.

La voz de él resonó burlonamente oscura y cerca.

"Vaya, pero qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia? He construido un monstruo?" Bromeó quedamente. Aoko le enterró la punta de la bota en el pie.

"Vaya forma de arruinar el momento" comentó separándose levemente de él para mirarlo con reproche a sus azules ojos, Kaito la volvió a atraer hacia sí y de nuevo le tomó la mano; ingenuamente acercó la palma de ella y la apoyó contra su mejilla, como si intentara comprobar su temperatura a través del guante, casi parecia receloso de acercarse mucho a ella, bueno Aoko tuvo claro desde un principio que llevaria tiempo volver a como eran antes; cayó en la cuenta de cuan pequeña parecía su propia mano en la de él.

Kaito cerró los ojos con fuerzas intentando grabar este momento a fuego en su mente en el caso de que en unas horas despertara solo en su departamento, enredó un mechón del cabello de ella en su mano y junto con maravillarse de su suavidad caviló distraídamente en el fondo de su mente como reaccionaria ella si un día de estos probara a teñirle el pelo azul mientras durmiera.

Sonrió traviesamente.

Dios! Cuanto la había extrañado! Avanzó más hacia ella y apoyó su fría barbilla sobre su nuca mientras dejaba ir su mano.

Aoko no se atrevió a mover como si él fuera un animal y cualquier movimiento brusco lo hiciera darse cuenta de quien era ella y en cuan mala situación habían dejado de verse hacia tres años; virtualmente eran prácticamente unos extraños.

Unos extraños con una particular y graciosa historia; distraídamente caviló si 20 años desde aquí mirarían este momento y reirían de todo lo que habían tenido que atravesar para llegar a el.

Después de unos minutos en los que solo permanecieron allí en medio de la calle sin decir nada, Aoko hizo un ademan y no sin esfuerzo se separó unos centímetros de él, una mirada temerosa en su rostro.

"Kaito?"

"Mh?" preguntó el aun re-familiarizándose con esta nueva imagen de ella y sin prestarle mucha atención.

"Qué-haremos con el, tu sabes, bebé?" preguntó tímidamente.

Kaito se desemperezó en un instante, intentando parecer calmado en vano, en shock la miró aterrorizado.

"¿Bebé?" comenzó a sudar frio, Aoko lo miró asustada.

"El de Shuichi." Murmuró abrazándose el vientre que escondido bajo su abrigo no alcanzaba a revelar cambios.

Kaito empezó a hiperventilar y se comenzó a atropellar en sus palabras.

"El- -bebé, claro, eh pues habrá que-" se interrumpió al ver como ella se mordía el labio intentando acallar una risa explosiva que aun asi se veía claramente.

"No puedo creer la cara que has puesto!" Estalló en una nueva serie de risa que llenó el lugar, Kaito la miró entre escandalizado y divertido, no lo reconocería en voz alta pero en el fondo estaba agradecido de que solo hubiera sido una broma. Aoko suspiró realizadamente.

"Siempre había querido hacer eso, asi que asi se siente al no ser el engañado eh?" sonrió casi coquetamente, Kaito también sonrió para luego acercarse lentamente a su rostro, sus labios buscándola, inconcientemente Aoko ladó la cabeza, pero Kaito siguio de largo y le susurró:

"Tienes este GRAN moco escurriéndote por la cara…"

Aoko abrió los ojos horrorizada y alejándolo se palpó toda la cara:

"No ES cierto!"

Ahora fue el turno de Kaito de reír y el de ella de fingir estar molesta.

No importaba fingiría mil veces enojo si asi se aseguraba de tener más momentos como este en lo que le quedaba de vida, se maravilló de cuan perfecto parecía todo al estar con Kaito y sin darle muchas vueltas al hecho de que ella era la mujer y por lo tanto debía esperar a que él la besara primero según las normas de la alta sociedad, se puso de puntillas frente a él y le robó un rápido y dulce beso para luego escapar de su alcance cuando éste intentó retenerla por más tiempo, girando sobre su eje respiró el fresco aire que traía un día lluvioso consigo y tendiéndole la mano esperó a que él la alcanzara;habían muchas cosas que tenían que contarse para ponerse al tanto del otro; eso y otras cosas… despues de todo habian sido tres años desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Kaito sonrió encantado con esta mujer que había aparecido un día en su vida para quedarse junto con la sensación de que tal vez había algo más fuerte que los unía, que no había necesidad de estar solo y que podría llegar a ser verdaderamente importante en la vida de alguien, algo así como un hilo rojo del destino...

O tal vez solo era jodidamente suertudo.

Despreocupadamente siguió a la que sería su primer y único amor.

Fin.

AWww debo admitirlo, me encanta el ultimo párrafo de este cap, no seria perfecto si todos pudiéramos decir lo mismo algun dia? Ejem, para las personas esperando el último epilogo me cuesta mucho escribirlo T_T! se que pasa pero no me salen las palabras ni para empezar, hoy me levanté decidida a escribirlo pero no pude superar la sensación de que el epilogo de Kaito/Aoko estaba mal hilado y bueno no es mas natural ahora :D? ajajaja creo que de las posibles relaciones la mas divertida de tener sería la de ellos, pero también la mas cansadora…

La canción que tarareaba Kaito al principio del cap era singing in the rain, creo que varios de nosotros inconcientemente nos sorprendemos bailando bajo la lluvia cantando esta canción no? Ajajaj ojala cuando nadie mas esta viendo que si quieren show tienen que pagar eh!

A propósito, debo reconocerlo… cometi un error en este final, en un principio la idea fue que en los epilogos tanto Heiji, Kazuha; Kaito y Aoko se conocieran por primera vez y se enamoraran de nuevo; de esa manera hacia sentido cuando decía "esa fue la ultima vez que lo vio" ajajajaja cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y ya había publicado el final B comenze a darme cabezazos contra la mesaxD; hasta consideré empezar de cero y arreglarlo desde el cap 1 pero en ese caso creo que hubiera recibido bastantes amenazas XD no les podía hacer eso a todas las personas que me han acompañado en estos 5 (?) años.

pd2. Alguien ha notado que todas mis escenas importantes ocurren en la lluvia? :D

Bueno, saludos! Nos vemos en un nuevo epilogo!

Glorious Prank.


	17. Epílogo II:Neopolitan Dreams

I'm baaaack y Whoa! Ya se ha ido casi todo el año! hace dos capitulos cuando aun era diciembre bromee diciendo "memorias de un angel se alarga por otro año!" ajajaja ejem lo se, lo se! no es gracioso T_T! actualizar cada 5 meses, que pretendia? pero Dios! como cuesta sentarse a transcribir de papel a computador como 11 pags ufff, como sea un saludo a todos los que tuvieron un FELIZ BICENTENARIO o aun les falta algo para celebrarlo, a España por ganar el mundial de fútbol y a mi que APRENDI A HACER CHEESECAKE DE OREOS! ok, eso estaba fuera de linea, pero me hace sentir toda homey homey...

**Un especial agradecimiento a Lady Paper, AngelWTF, Karo113, Argin Heart, Tengoku no tenshi, Arual17,a persona anónima que no dejó nombre xD pero que es mi compañera en empezar la facu el prox año YAY por el team preu! Y a todas las personas que alguna vez dejaron un review y leyeron , gracias por el apoyo de todos por lo del terremoto, la universidad y todas las cosas sobre las que alguna vez mencioné y bueno, a saber que ahora empieza la reconstrucción interior del fic desde el ´principio asi que alguna vez aparecerá por ahí actualizado pero esto es el final irrevocable, espero que esto sea de su agrado ;D.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. or any of the characters/locations contained within this story.

_**Memorias de un Ángel**_ by Glorious Prank.

**Epílogo II: Neopolitan Dreams (Lisa Mitchell)**

"Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back, it's neither a test nor a trick of the mind, only love"

Snow Patrol.

**L**uego de pagar por el boleto se dirigió a la zona de abordaje donde un sonriente hombre luego de recorrerla con la mirada discretamente marcó el pedazo de papel y le dijo amablemente:

"Andén 3, buenos días"

Distraída y completamente ignorante al escáner visual por el que había atravesado Kazuha Toyama tropezó con su sombra mientras giraba sobre si misma con la mirada en lo alto absorta en el cielo de metal bajo el que debía tomar su tren y por el cual se colaban rayos de luminosa luz en esa soleada mañana de febrero.

Decidió abordar en el cuarto vagón donde supuso que aun habría algún lugar libre en tan éctica hora y es que no tenía intención de pasar dos horas y pico de pie hasta llegar a su casa.

Era su día de suerte pues encontró una cabina vacía donde tomó asiento y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y relajarse hasta que el tren se pusiera en movimiento; oyó casi en el acto como la puerta se volvía a abrir y alguien entraba, luego el característico sonido de una moneda que rodaba por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies.

Buscó con la mirada al dueño de la moneda y se encontró con quien menos hubiera esperado:

Un sonriente Heiji Hattori.

Boquiabierta, lo vio tomar asiento frente a ella, ignorando por completo su moneda y mirarla con una sonrisa arrogante disfrutando de su sorpresa; tardíamente Kazuha intentó sobreponerse a la impresión de tenerlo en carne y hueso frente a sus ojos y no abandonado en una isla tipo Lost como había supuesto que estaría a esta altura.

"Eso de la moneda ha sido para que te mirara?" Preguntó intentando ganar tiempo.

El la miró con sorna.

"Duh!" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mimicando a Paris Hilton.

Como si no fuera la primera vez que se veían en tres años, como si no hubiese aparecido de la nada! Asi que quería jugar a eso?

Dos podían jugar ese juego.

Antes de poder decir nada, la puerta se volvió a abrir y una hermosa chica entró riendo.

"Heiji, no ha sido justa esa carrera! Que llevo tacones, hombre!"

Kazuha vio boquiabierta como él se giraba para sonreír a la chica, no arrogantemente como siempre y ella esperaba sino -cordialmente_**? **_

Deseó que el asiento la tragara para no tener que estar en el mismo vagón que Heiji y la hermosa mujer que aparte de ser graciosa y tener tanta clase probablemente sería su novia.

La mujer pareció notar la presencia de Kazuha y aun sonriendo se volvió hacia ella con una mirada interrogante.

"Heiji, no nos presentas?" dijo risueñamente.

Antes de darle una oportunidad a Heiji de humillarla se ´puso de pie velozmente y entusiastamente le tendió una mano a la chica que pareció asustarse por su brusquedad.

Por dentro gritó por ser tan obviamente forzada; por el reojo vio a Heiji casi reir y mirarla sorprendido.

"Kazuha Toyama es un verdadero placer!, vaya! He recordado que debo ir a—" Se quedó en silencio al no ocurrírsele nada, la chica la miraba casi asustada, unos segundos humillantes pasaron antes de que finalmente mascullara "baño" y saliera de allí.

Casi le pareció escuchar a Heiji llamarla pero usando sus años de práctica como paparazzi corrió lo mas ágilmente que pudo y se escondió bajo un pilar de la estación donde rió oscuramente evitando que él la pudiese ver.

Rió sola por un rato pensando en cuan ridículo había sido todo y como sus compañeros de trabajo reirían también al escuchar que se había mantenido soltera por un hombre que no había tenido ni la decencia para llamar e informarle que se había conseguido una novia modelo.

Al diablo, no le contaría a nadie algo tan humillante.

**-.**

Decidida a dejar atrás a cierto moreno y completamente furiosa Kazuha entró a su departamento echa una furia, era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso! Tres años de su vida que jamás volverían, a cuantos hombres había dejado pasar pensando cuan inconveniente seria si justo daba la casualidad de que él apareciera esa tarde y se lo encontrara ahí con ella? En su propia casa!

Pero que había estado pensando aun viviendo en la casa de él? Furiosa e incómoda en su propia piel comenzó a desvestirse violentamente hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, cada prenda que se sacaba era lanzada con furia hacia cualquier lado, no paso mucho para que las estanterías , veladores y mesitas estuvieran adornadas con su ropa.

Lo peor de todo fue ver como aparentemente todo esto lo había divertido tanto. Que desfachatez la de ese hombre, como si pudiera ver más allá de su falsa sonrisa al saludar a la otra chica, dando por sentado que se sentía incomoda y obviamente trataba de ocultarlo con efusivo entusiasmo.

Pateando toda su ropa sucia que aun debía mandar a la tintorería y que libremente yacía en el piso buscó algo para vestir, lo único relativamente limpio que encontrara una demasiado grande y vieja camisa, ni caso, se la puso igual.

Cayó en un sillón donde atrayendo sus piernas hacia si y con un gesto enfurruñado se negó a seguir pensando un minuto más en Hattori Heiji y su muy hermosa nueva novias.

Lo que solo la hizo pensar más sobre él.

-.

Antes de siquiera intentar tocar la puerta de su propio apartamento, Heiji se obligó a borrar cualquier rastro de sonrisa de su rostro, respiró hondo varias veces y cuando estuvo seguro de que no mostraba nada más que profunda y actuada seriedad tocó dos veces.

"Correo" Dijo con una voz nasal.

La puerta se abrió y ahí por segunda vez en el día aparecía Kazuha Toyama frente a sus ojos, desarreglada como nunca, el cabello en una coleta alta tal como lo llevaba esa noche hacia tres años y como él había descubierto era como más atractiva se veía; una mueca infantilmente enfurruñada pintada en la cara, nada más verlo la mueca se multiplicó otras cinco veces:

"Pero que haces tú aquí?" espetó inmaduramente.

Heiji intentó seguir serio, pero aun asi sonrió sardónicamente.

"Vivo aquí, recuerdas?—" se fijo en lo que ella llevaba puesto "Así es como normalmente recibes el correo? Puedo ver hasta lo que piensas a través de e- **eso que llevas puesto es mi camisa?"**

Kazuha se miró horrorizada, _mierda_, tenía que ser que de entre sus miles de camisas justo cogiera la de Hattori Heiji! Ahora creería que era una sociópata sin vida que guardaba en una cajita todos los pellejitos de piel y cabellos de él que había encontrado en el piso que compartían.

Sin atinar a nada más y con una expresión de shock aun el rostro, le cerró la puerta en las narices. Horrorizada la volvió a abrir al instante y tratando de aparentar algo de orgullo lo dejó pasar e intentó ser o al menos aparentar algo de clase; se aclaró la garganta casualmente.

"Porque has tocado a tu propio apartamento? Y que es eso de fingir ser del correo?"

Heiji la miró mordazmente y con las manos en los bolsillos avanzó lentamente hacia ella.

"Se que no me hubieras abierto si sabías que era yo el que llamaba, te hubieras visto esta mañana en ese tren al verme " Miró con respeto las pilas de ropa sucia que adornaban el lugar "Este lugar es peor que la habitación de hotel donde duermo…"

Ella se agachó para recoger algo de su ropa y así impedir que el viera cuan avergonzada estaba por tener incluso ropa interior usada desparramada sobre los sofás.

"No te preocupes, para final de semana ya me habré ido" masculló dignamente, bueno todo lo digna que podía parecer con tres brasieres colgando de un brazo.

Heiji se detuvo abruptamente y la miró con el cejo fruncido.

"Pero de que hablas?" espetó.

Kazuha siguió recogiendo su ropa sin mirarlo, a pesar de todo era casi reconfortante tenerlo ahí de pie en la sala de nuevo; ahora caía en cuenta de cuan ridículamente grande le había parecido el lugar cuando el no estaba

"Vamos, que no tienes que fingir tacto conmigo, somos—amigos no? A tu novia del tren no le parecerá correcto que siga aquí" Se puso de pie mortificada al escucharlo bufar, ahora se reía de ella!

Heiji se acercó y cuando ella desvió la mirada hacia una de sus pantaletas que colgaba de la computadora, él la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo.

El maldito seguía sonriendo.

"Nakamori? Por eso te bajaste tan rápido del tren esta mañana? _Creíste_ que Nakamori era mi novia?" En este punto lanzó una gran carcajada al aire, ella aparte de humillada e inmovilizada estaba roja. "Aoko Nakamori es la prometida de Kuroba!, mi socio, es que no la recuerdas? _Ahou_!"

Kazuha enrojeció aun más al recordar ahora de donde le parecía tan conocida la chica, violentamente se alejó de él dándole un manotazo para librarse de su agarre.

"Ahou? **TÚ** no me vas a llamar a miahou, tu- -AHOU!"

Él la miró indignado.

"Se puede saber porque te enojas conmigo? No fuiste tú la que dijo que éramos _**"Amigos"**_? amigos! Pues déjame decirte que los amigos no van por ahí besándose!"

Kazuha lo miró indignada.

"Eres un-_animal_! No puedo creer que menciones eso!, si mal no recuerdo fuiste TÚ el que luego huyó! si alguien aquí es culpable eres Tú!"

"Yo no _**huí!**_ Pensé que te dejaba territorio libre para que corrieras con MI hermano!"

"Qué retorcida forma de dejar el "territorio libre" es besarme?"

Heiji la miraba boquiabierto.

"Si no fueras tan obtusa no habría necesidad de explicarlo! AHOU"

"Te dije que no me llamaras así! Tu eres el denso si crees que alguien que no se resiste cuando la besas está interesada en tu hermano! El mismo que se acostó con** tu esposa**, pero claro como es el gran Heiji Hattori no ve necesidad de decir ese pequeño detalle!"

"Te dije que había sido un pariente!" la recriminó.

"Un pariente no es lo mismo que tu hermano en este caso! AHOU!" frustrada le lanzó el montón de ropa que tenía en los brazos e intentó escapar hasta la puerta.

Heiji esquivó con el brazo el montón de brasieres y la cogió por la espalda mientras ella lanzaba patadas para soltarse.

"Suéltame bruto o le diré a mi novio que te de una golpiza!"

"A si? Me gustaría verte intentar hacerlo, **Tú no tienes novio**!" respondió forcejeando con ella.

" Pero _**podría**_ y ten por seguro que te daría tu merecido!" Espetó intentando darle codazos en la cara.

"Se podría saber por qué estas tan molesta conmigo? Todo esta escena solo porque te besé?" masculló molesto.

Kazuha dejó de lanzar patadas y contorsionando su delgado cuerpo se volteó y besó a Heiji en la boca. De la impresión él casi la deja ir y antes de recuperarse ella se apartó de él y volvió a darle la espalda.

"Ahí está, ahora me iré por tres años sin decirte donde y verás lo que se siente" Dijo airadamente; sintió como Heiji la miraba en un silencio total, casi atravesándole el cráneo de la intensidad..

"Qué clase de lógica retorcida es esa?" finalmente dijo incrédulo.

Kazuha se contorsionó de nuevo para mirarlo boquiabierta.

"Pero es que no puedes tener una reacción como la gente?"

Esta vez fue él quien acercándose rápidamente le robó un beso.

"Ja! veamos si tu plan maestro resulta ahora" dijo sardónicamente, ella lo miró indignada.

Y le robó otro beso.

Antes de que pudiera darle la espalda de nuevo, fue él quien le robó el beso; pronto estuvieron simultáneamente robándose besos para no ser el último en haberlo recibido y arriesgarse a que el otro lo dejara de repente. Pero así como empezaron por una competencia terminaron besándose con verdadera desesperación, el tipo de beso ansioso de los amantes luego de una larga separación. Frenéticamente, él le dio espacio para que ella pudiera voltearse completamente hacia él y aferrarse de su camisa mientras él forcejeaba con la de ella.

Casi como la última vez que habían estado ahí hace tres años.

Casi.

Entre beso y beso y forcejeo Heiji había logrado prácticamente sacarle la camisa y pudo ver la marca. Sin poder evitarlo interrumpió el contacto y lanzó una carcajada al aire.

"Lo sabía! Esta ES mi camisa!" rió triunfal.

Kazuha se libró de su abrazo como expelida por electricidad y puso los ojos en blanco; escondiendo una sonrisa terminó de sacarse la camisa y se la arrojó a la cabeza para luego correr hacia su habitación y cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Heiji tomando la prenda y también intentando esconder una sonrisa propia corrió tras ella.

"Vuelve aquí pequeña bestia!, no tengo intención de irme de aquí jamás hasta asegurarme que tu vida sea pura miseria" Le anunció desde el otro lado de la puerta intentando abrirla.

Kazuha apoyada contra la misma sonrió satisfecha al confirmar lo que quería escuchar: que no se iría; y sonriendo se volteó para abrir la puerta y dejarlo entrar a su habitación.

Y a su vida.

Donde había aparecido por coincidencia en una concurrida cafetería buscando un abogado y de la que nunca tendría que haber o habría de partir.

Fin.

PERDON LA DEMORA!

Listo, ya me desahogue pero es que la vida del año sabático está infravalorada! He estado repasando todas estas formulas matemáticas, físicas, químicas y ufff ni hablar de todos los tipos de hormonas habidas y por haber… además volví a visitar mi antiguo colegio en las típicas celebraciones de termino de semestre y sas! Descubri que solo es un colegio! No se me partió el corazón ni llore abrazada a los postes ni nada! HE SALIDO DE LA BURBUJA! D: estoy aun en shock…

Oh dios me estoy volviendo una insegura, cuando escribi esto me pareció infinitamente mejor que ahora que lo releo ajajaja incluso creo que era mas cozy cozy la lluvia plus Kaito plus Aoko, oh dios…. Como sea, aun no tengo decidido si al ir haciendo los arreglos del fic termino borrando estos epilogos y definitivamente hago los nuevos comienzos donde nadie se conoce con nadie y se enamoran de nuevo como originalmente era el plan.

Alguien jamás vio "mas allá de los sueños" con Robin Williams? Si, esa peli donde un hombre se muere y luego su esposa se suicida y tiene que ir a buscarla al infierno y donde era imposible no llorar desde la primera media hora hacia adelante, bueno la ultima escena donde renacen y él dice algo tipo "Cuando pequeño conocí a una niña tan hermosa" y se ven a dos niños de no más de 4 años que se supone son ellos reencarnados? Esa escena siempre me hace sentir efervescentemente feliz y quería lograr algo parecido aquí en esos epilogos perdidos por mi mala memoria, bueno habrá que ver.

Otra cosa,originalmente, incluso antes de pensar en el desarrollo del fic, ya tenía decidido como iba a ser este epílogo : "el 28" de la Oreja de Van gogh por lo que me llama la atención haber terminado haciendo algo completamente diferente xD pero es que cuando lo redacté no fue tan bueno! T_T, será para otra entonces.

y…. esto ya está pareciendo la confesión de mis fe de erratas ;D asi que bueno, espero que disfruten con este final de mi pareja favorita de DC (aunque es la segunda que más me cuesta escribir descubro xD) el nombre del cap es de una canción que refleja un estilo jugueton/burlón/feliz como el que me parece va mejor con Heiji/Kazuha, me costó un montón decidirme de entre varias canciones, las pondré aquí por si a alguien le agrada este tipo de música xD:

Sort of_ Ingrid michaelson

Love, sabe the empty_ erin mccarley

Like a Star_ Corinne Bailey rae

She doesn't know_ Valerius

Charmed life (Live & acoustic)_ Joy williams

Hasta Pronto!

Pd. Como se que esto **no** les interesa se los contaré igual xD al final creo que estudiaré odontolología, asi es seré el terror de los niños y niñas muahaha, nah aunque aun no es seguro, me da la impresión de que seré infeliz si me hago odontóloga pero es que no se me ocurre nada más! Además así tendré tiempo libre para algun dia trabajar en una cafetería/librería que es mi gran sueño… somewheeeeere oveer the raaainbow (8) alguien me apoya en esto? O soy solo yo xD

Glorious Prank.


End file.
